CCA: Celestial Spirits and Shadow Guardian
by shadowphantomness
Summary: As Ash's journey through Johto continues and he prepares for the Final judgment of the cards, in the background other events are set in motion, as the balance begins to tip drastically, throwing Lance, Charlotte, and all the realm's pokemon in danger...
1. Finally! We've reached Cianwood!

The sheer number of episodes I've written boggles me…

Episode 158!

CELESTIAL SPIRITS ARC

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, Shogakukan Comics, etc. I own Destiny, new pokemon, Pika-chan, etc. Is that clear enough?

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech!

Episode 158: Finally! We've reached Cianwood!

            Ash cheered as they landed on the surface of the island. "YAY! I'm so happy! We're finally here!"

            Pika-chan and Luna were silent.

            Lance smiled and stroked Darkstar's head. Those two are still mad at each other, so they're using the silent treatment. 

            Oh well. Ash sent back. At least they're not fighting. 

            You've got that right. 

            Now let's go get the medicine for Jasmine! 

            Ash and Lance quickly located the pharmacy.

            "What are you doing here?" The blue-haired owner asked. "Your pokemon are fine."

            "The lighthouse pokemon is sick." Ash explained. "Jasmine sent us to get medicine for it."

            "Oh, Amphy? All right then." The man said. He opened a little cabinet under his table and took out a red bottle. "This is my Secret Potion. It's very strong, but this sounds like an emergency. Please take this back to Jasmine."

            "Okay." Ash said, putting the Secret Potion in his backpack.

            They left the man's house.

            "So, what do we do now?" Ash asked.

            Lance shrugged elegantly. "Well, the Cianwood gym is right over there…"

            Ash's eyes lit up. "Okay! I'll go challenge the leader for a badge!"

            "Then you'll be able to fly back to Olivine." Lance said. "Because the Storm Badge let's you use Fly."

            "Wow!"

            Ash quickly dashed into the gym. To his surprise, it was empty, except for the gym leader.

            "Oh well. No underlings to fight." Ash said happily.

            Chuck woke up.

            "Are you battling me? I'm warning you, I'm strong!" And with that, he picked up a boulder in each hand.

            Ash slowly blinked.

            Lance rolled her eyes in the background.

            "Who cares if you're a muscleman? It has nothing to do with pokemon battling!" Ash said.

            The man blinked, before laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You have spirit! So be it! This will be a 3x3 battle for the Storm Badge! Go, Primeape!"

            Ash pulled out a poke ball. "Okay, Pidgey, you're up!"

            Pidgey popped out and chirped happily in a singsong tone.

            "Primeape, Karate Chop now!"

            Pidgey dived in and pecked it on the head, before weaving out again.

            "Darn! Primeape, use Low Kick!"

            "Pidgey, Agility." Ash said. Pidgey nodded and increased her speed so the Primeape's frantic kicks didn't hit her at all.

            "Now use Wing Attack!"

            Pidgey arched her wings, and then slammed them into Primeape's head.

            Primeape fainted.

            "Fine, try this! Poliwrath, go!"

            "Oh, water/fighting." Ash said. "Pidgey won't be that good against her. So I can use grass, electric, or psychic."

            He smiled and drew out a pokemon card.

            "Xatu, I choose you."

            The psychic bird flapped out, with unreadable features. I am ready. 

            Future Sight.   
            Xatu nodded and foresaw Poliwrath's attack.

            Chuck blinked. "Okay, Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!"

            Poliwrath nodded and charged up energy in its fist. It nailed Xatu, but the bird did not faint.

            Ash sprayed Full Restore on Xatu.

            "Dynamic Punch again!"

            This time, the attack missed.

            Xatu's eyes flashed, and a Psychic attack plowed into Poliwrath. It fainted also. Chuck started to sweat. * Good pokemon. But the kid's stupid. He should have used psychic from the start. Oh well. I still have a chance to win then. *

            "Hitmonchan, go! Use Thunderpunch!"

            "Xatu, Protect now." Ash said. Xatu nodded and protected itself. Hitmonchan's electric punch simply bounced off.

            Hitmonchan was about to use Ice Punch when a horde of blue psychic spears crashed into it. The future sight had finally kicked in.

            Chuck gasped as his Hitmonchan fainted.

            "I win." Ash said, smiling cheerfully.

            "I-I can't believe it!" Chuck stuttered. * Oh no! Now my wife is going to make me exercise! *

            He looked unhappy, but surrendered the Storm Badge.

            Ash smiled. "Great! Now I can Fly!"

            "Cool battle, Ash." Lance said. "A bit too easy though…"

            Ash sighed. "Well, I have magic and he doesn't." They were walking out of the gym, talking quietly.

            "It's an unfair advantage?"

            "Actually, considering the price you pay for using magic, I think it balances out." Ash said.

            "Wow! That sounded wise." Pika-chan said.

            Ash whapped her on the head. * Pika-chan… *

            They were heading towards the mart to pick up some Soda Pop and Lemonade when Ash suddenly found himself levitating in the air.

            "What's going on?!"

            "Wild pokemon card, of course." Luna said, licking a paw. "Psychic-type, obviously, or you wouldn't be floating."

            Pika-chan snarled at Luna, who smiled primly.

            Ash groaned. * Well, I hope nobody sees me… *

            Lance pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pockets, wrote two words on it, and blew on it. Instantly, a cloak of black energy draped itself over Ash's shoulders.

            "A specter cloak. I'm cloaking you in darkness so nobody can see you."

            Ash gratefully nodded his thanks and pulled out his wand. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            The air filled with pretty blue sparkles and Ash's wand appeared.

            Ash grabbed it. "Psychic, so I'll use dark. Sneasal, go!"

            The Sneasal card popped out and yawned.

            "Sneasal, use Faint Attack."

            Sneasal nodded and vanished from view. It bumped into something, which gave it a Bite on the ear.

            Ow! That hurt! Sneasal complained.

            Did you get a good look at it? Ash asked.

            Yes. I think it's a wild Espeon. 

            Great. Ash said. "Okay, Sneasal, use Screech!"

            Sneasal let off an ear-piercing cry. The invisible pokemon shuddered, and became visible. It was a cringing Espeon.

            "Now use Ice Beam!"

            Sneasal formed a ball of blue energy in its paws and shot it at Espeon. Espeon found itself frozen to the floor.

            Espeon's eyes glowed and it Teleported.

            "Darn." Ash said. "Sneasal, use Faint Attack again."

            Sneasal vanished and crashed into Espeon yet again. And again… after four hits, Espeon was clinging onto consciousness by a mere thread.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!" Ash proclaimed.

            Espeon shuddered and turned into an Ash card.

            Pika-chan put down her camera. "I got some pretty good shots of you, Ash."

            "Oh?"

            Pika-chan nodded. "So let's head back to Olivine!"

            "Wait! I still need to buy Lemonade and Soda Pop!"

            "Oops, I forgot…"

            Ash lightly pinched Pika-chan. "I know, little guardian." He took off the Specter Cloak and headed into the Mart. A few minutes later, he came out with his arms full of cold drinks. "Let's go."

            "Aerodactyl, let's Fly." Lance said, releasing her pokemon.

            "Skymew, I choose you." Ash said. Skymew appeared, but she looked tired. Ash quickly gave her some Full Restore.

            "What's wrong, Skymew?"

            Just kind of drowsy… Skymew said.

            Ash sighed and recalled her. Then, he pulled out the Pidgeot card, summoned the bird, and the two flew back to Olivine.

End Episode 158!

Wahahaha! The end! So? Like? Dislike? Tell me why! Reviews make me cheer! Flames make me sulk…

And… remember, if Phantomness is annoyed or stressed out completely, she won't update. Did not go to bed until about 3 A.M…


	2. What now? Ghost VS what?

So? Here we are! The next part! Episode 159! Yeah!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own pokemon, right? See the last chapter.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech… that's it!

Link Masters – Skymew should not 'exist', which is why Ash can't use it.

Ranma – thanks!  
Digifan1 – ah…

Parraparra – thankies… *Sighs* I hate distractions

SS2 Megami-sama – hehehehe…

Tmp – I believe the shadow master bit is explained at the end or near the end of this arc… until then; I'm not giving away the secrets!

Incomplete13 – well, I need sleep or else I'm a zombie for the rest of the day. Anything less than 7 hours is cutting it close. To each their own. *Shrugs* after all, I'm not sacrificing sleep for this.

Psychic Sabrina – hi! I don't like Chuck… and who will play Touya? Well, hmm…

Episode 159: What now? Ghost Vs what?

            "Jasmine, we have the medicine." Ash said. They had arrived in Olivine. "Here you go."

            Jasmine took the Secret Potion and quickly fed it to her Ampharos. Soon, Amphy was fully healed.

            "Thank you so much!" Jasmine said. "But what took you so long?"

            "We got lost."

            "Oh, I see. Well, thank you again." Jasmine said. "Here. This is for you." She handed Ash a Metal Coat.

            "Thank you, Jasmine." Ash said.

            "No, Thank you."

            Ash put the Metal Coat in his backpack and continued on.

            Soon, though, they ran into yet another pokemon card.

            Ash peered at it curiously. "So which one is this?"

            "Scizor. Steel-type." Lance said.

            Ash grinned. "Okay, then, Arcanine, you're up!" His key flashed into a staff in seconds and the Arcanine appeared.

            Arcanine breathed out a flamethrower, which sent Scizor to the land of the fainted pretty easily.

            "Well, this isn't hard." Ash said. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Scizor looked sulky, but turned back into a green Johto card, and then into a white Ash card as it underwent magic transformation.

            Bright flashes of light surrounded Ash for a second, and then died down. Ash shrugged and pocketed Scizor.

            Pika-chan preened. "Wow, that was good, Ash."

            "Thanks, Pika-chan."

            "Now let's go find some more." Pika-chan said. Ash sweatdropped. * Pika-chan is so hyper… *

            Pika-chan dragged them into the forest between Olivine and Ecruteak.

            "I haven't fought Morty for the Fog Badge yet." Ash said.

            "I know." Lance replied. "Are you going to?"

            "I'm not sure… what if he's still not there?"

            "I don't' think you'll have to worry about that." Lance said. "Morty returned to the gym yesterday."

            "How do you know?"

            "Scrying, of course."

            "Ah."

            "Okay, then!" Ash said. "Let's go!"

            He grabbed Lance's hand and they ran into the gym.

            "Halt!" The first trainer said. "I am Sage Jason! Before you fight Morty, you must defeat me!"

            "Fine." Ash said.

            "Gastly, go!"

            "Oddish, I choose you!" Ash said. "Razor Leaf!"

            Considering Oddish's level advantage, Gastly was dispatched in one hit, as well as the Gastly that followed it.

            And so, Sage Jason had to let Ash pass.

            "You are strong. You may be able to defeat Morty."

            "Thank you…" Ash said.

            A few steps later, Ash found himself challenged by a Channeller.

            "Thou shalt not pass!"

            Ash groaned. He pulled out a pokemon card and activated it. "Raticate, go!"

            The Raticate card growled and prepared to attack. The opponent Gastly used Lick, but being a ghost type move, Raticate was not affected. Raticate used Bite to quickly finish off Gastly.

            "Oh no! Haunter, go!"

            "Raticate, return." Ash said. "Houndour, I choose you. Faint Attack." Houndour quickly dispatched the Haunter swiftly.

            Two more channellers later, Ash finally reached the platform where Morty was.

            "I'm impressed you've made it this far." Morty said. "I can see that you are a trainer with considerable skill."

            "Aw, it was nothing." Ash said bashfully.

            Morty smiled. * Polite. That's good. Most of the time I get screaming little brats to deal with. *

            "This will be a four on four battle for the Fog Badge. This battle will now begin!" The largely unnoticed referee said. But of course, the referee usually is no cause for concern anyways… 

            "Gastly, go!"

            Ash smiled. "All right, Butterfree, go!"

            Butterfree popped out, his antennae quivering in excitement.

            "Gastly, use Hypnosis!"

            "Butterfree, Psychic!" Ash said. Gastly crumpled into an oozing pile on the floor. Not dead, but giving an impressive show of defeat.

            Lance looked slightly sickened. * Morty just likes to show off, doesn't he? *

            "Not bad." Morty said. "Not bad at all. Haunter, go!"

            Ash stifled a groan. Just do the same thing, Butterfree. 

            _Yes sir!_ Butterfree saluted, before letting off another Psychic attack. Haunter fared no better than Gastly.

            By now, Morty looked intrigued. "Interesting. Gengar, go!"

            Gengar flew out and threw a Shadow Ball attack at Butterfree before he could respond. Then, he quickly put a light screen defense.

            "Butterfree, try using Stun Spore to slow Gengar down." Ash said.

            Morty smiled. "Gengar just let it go through you!"

            The powder simply drifted through Gengar…

            "Darn." Ash said. "Try a Psywave then!"

            "Gengar, Thunderpunch now!"

            "Ahh!" Ash said. Butterfree was a bug/flying type, so it was weak to electric moves. "Quick, Butterfree, protect!"

            "It's no use! Spark!"

            Butterfree fell over, paralyzed. Ash quickly recalled him.

            "Let's see…" Ash said. "Aha."

            He drew an Ash card out of his pocket. "Okay, you're up! Espeon, go!"

            The Espeon card immediately let loose a barrage of Confusion and Psybeam attacks. Gengar managed to avoid most of them, but one finally hit.

            Sending Gengar into the ranks of the fainted.

            "Not bad at all." Morty said. "But… how about a pure ghost type this time. Mysdreavus, go!"  
            The funny-looking ghost type smiled happily, until it suddenly slammed a Shadow Ball attack into Espeon.

            "Return!" Ash said. * Wow, this one is really fast. It might actually be a challenge. *

            "Vaporeon, go!"

            "Mysdreavus, use Mean Look!"

            Mysdreavus prevented Vaporeon from escaping.

            "Vaporeon, use Bite!"

            Vaporeon jumped into the air, her teeth gleaming. She managed to bite Mysdreavus' head.

            Mysdreavus staggered, and sent a shadow ball at Vaporeon.

            "Acid Armor!"

            Vaporeon melted away into hydrogen and oxygen molecules. 

            "Are you sure?" Morty asked. "Mysdreavus, use Night Shade!"

            The night shade attack did not miss. But Vaporeon remained standing.

            "Oh well, forget about playing weaknesses. Surf!" Ash called.

            Vaporeon immediately sent a colossal peak of water at Mysdreavus. Mysdreavus couldn't dodge all of the water, so it fainted.

            Vaporeon sprayed a shower of water into the air as it gave a triumphant victory call. She shimmered brightly.

            Morty laughed.

            "So the rumors were true. You are very good, Ash. I confer on you the Fog Badge." Morty said.

            "Thank you, sir."

            "And here. Take this as well. It is TM30, Shadow Ball. Teach it to a ghost pokemon."

            "Okay!" Ash said. He happily accepted badge, TM, money, and congratulations. Then, he left the gym.

            "Well, you only have 2 badges left before you can compete in the Johto League." Lance said.

            Ash nodded. "Wai!" He tossed Pika-chan a raspberry shortcake.

            Pika-chan stuffed it into her mouth.

            "So, do you want to hit Lake of Rage before Mahogany town?"

            "Sure." Ash said, grinning. "Let's go!"

End Episode 159!

Flames will be used to burn Louicia; fanfiction.net reader, at the stake, for flaming me first. I will then use the remainders to summon Seiryuu-seikun! 

Reviews = *SMILE*


	3. A Champion, A Chosen, and a Crazy Gyarad...

Episode 160… into the arc we go!  
  


Disclaimer: See previous episodes

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking to people.

Aragorn – ah, thank you! Actually, I just need Luna n' Pika-chan out of the way temporarily

Ranma – thank you. *Beams*

Alanzia – glad you reviewed, thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama – my pleasure. *Runs after flamer with flamethrower and Tessen*

Digifan1 – ok!

Jarzard – actually, I'm still thinking. But I do have a special for this arc planned, and once I rewrite my vignettes, I'll have last arc's specials up.

Link Masters – thanks!

Psychic Sabrina – hi! *Waves* No, I don't' think I'm pairing up Sabrina. There are other ways. Metal coat also ups Defense a lot. Me no likies anime much. Thank you for the compliments!

Lance: .

Phantomness: ^-^ Hehehee…

Shoyko: I sense problems…

Kaori: *Eats a lollipop n' waits*

Episode 160: A champion, a Chosen, and a crazy Gyarados

            *ROAR*

            "What is that?" Luna asked, looking around.

            "Sounded like a pokemon." Ash said. "Let's go look. It might be another hurt or lost pokemon like the Lapras we rescued. Crystal?" Ash looked around, to see that the Dragon Master had disappeared. "Where'd she go?!"

            "No clue." Pika-chan said, as she continued to eat chocolate chip cookies.

            "Pika-chan! Crystal is missing and you're eating!"  
            "So?"

            "I can't believe it!" Ash said. He would have said more, but then the roars intensified in volume.

            "Maybe I'd better go see what the pokemon is first, and see if I can help." Ash said to himself as he dashed off.

            "Wow!"

            The group (Ash +guardians) stared at the Red Gyrados that was roaring in the middle of the lake. Lake of Rage…

            "A …red Gyrados?"

            "That is _not_ normal." Luna said. 

            "Baka! We know that!" Pika-chan said, slapping her.

            "Well, I think I'd better get back to Mahogany and get some medicine. It seems to be in a lot of trouble." Ash said. * And I don't normally carry potions. Do I have enough magic energy to heal something that big? *

            "AHAHAHAHAHA! I regret to inform you, that since you've actually seen that Red Gyrados, you can't leave!"

            Ash stared at the group. "Team Rocket!" There were four grunts and a spiky haired man in a vest.

            "So you're aware of us, eh? Just another reason why I wouldn't dream of letting you leave. Fearow, go!"

            A Fearow popped out, whirring madly.

            "Well, if that's the way you want it…" Ash said. "Jolteon, I choose you!"

            Jolteon popped out. However, he suddenly began to shake and shiver.

            Ash gasped. * Is it the teetering balance again? No, I've already resolved their deaths. But what is it? *

            Jolteon dropped to the ground, unable to battle.

            "Fearow! Drill peck!"

            Ash froze as the bird got closer and closer. Pika-chan and Luna would have helped, but they had suddenly gone into convulsions.

            Suddenly, a Thunderwave attack slammed into the Fearow, sending it to the ground, paralyzed.

            Ash looked up as Crystal, no, Lance, he corrected, because she was dressed in boy's clothes, jumped down from Dragonair-chan's back.

            "Ice Beam, now!"

            The Ice Beam froze all the rockets solid… then, Lance grabbed Ash, plopped him on Dragonair-chan's back, and they flew off.

            "What's going on?" Pika-chan asked. "I suddenly felt totally drained."

            'Same here." Luna added.

            "Crystal?"

            Lance looked at Ash sideways. "Something big is up. That Red Gyrados…"

            "What is it?" Ash asked.

            "Can't you feel it? It's been forcibly evolved. Not into a dark-type, yet, but still hyper-evolved."

            Ash closed his eyes and felt out with his chi. "You're right. What can we do?"

            "Are you any good at disguises?"

            Five minutes later…

            Ash and Lance were dressed in white team rocket uniforms with red 'R's on them. Ash's hair was unspiked and hung to his shoulders, while Lance had braided her blonde hair into two pigtails tied off with white ribbons.

            "So we're masquerading as rockets?"

            "Yes."

            "But what about the central rocket database?"

            "Good thinking, Ash, but it won't be a problem." Lance said. She pulled out a poke ball. "Porygon2, go!"

            The cyber pokemon popped out.

            "Porygon2, hack into the TR database and add Crystal and Red."

            Porygon2 nodded and vanished.

            "There, no problem. Now let's just go find the base."

            The two recalled their guardians and went off to search.

            *BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

            "Your Itemfinder is responding, Ash."

            "I know." Ash said. "Let's go."

            Soon, they saw a towering metal structure.

            "Great!"

            Meanwhile…

            "Sir! Your experiment appears to be successful." Tyson, the team rocket leader/grunt person said.

            "I thank you." Professor Sebastian said. "But we still have a ways to go before we can perfect our Evolution Inducement Wave."

            "Oh?"

            "Since this Red Gyrados is the only pokemon that has successfully evolved, it demands further study. But unfortunately, our current equipment is not sufficient to go to the Lake's bottom and capture Gyrados."

            "So we must somehow lure Gyrados to the surface?"

            "That is correct."

            "Excuse me, sir." A rocket grunt said. "But Team White Aqua is here to help us with this project."

            Tyson looked suspicious. "Who?"

            "Team White Aqua." The rocket repeated, leading Ash and Lance in. "I've checked their ID's, and they are legit. They also have Level 3 clearance."

            Tyson whistled. Level 3 was just under full access. "Very well. And how can you help us?"

            "We heard that you needed to capture a Gyrados?"

            "Yes." Sebastian said. "And how can you help?"

            "We can lure it up to the surface for air."

            "Interesting." Sebastian said. "Very well. Let us proceed."

            Soon, they were on the boat, headed for the center of Lake of Rage.

            "I hope you two have a plan." Tyson said, looking at the two white rockets. He still didn't trust them.

            "Yep." Ash said. "Starmie, I choose you!" He released the Starmie card. "Okay, let's dive underwater now."

            "Mantine, I choose you." Lance said, releasing her pokemon card. "Let's go." They both grabbed onto their pokemon and dived underwater.

            Tyson and the rest of the rockets sweatdropped slightly.

            "Well, as long as they lure it up…"

            Do you see it?      

            Yes. Lance said. Get ready. 

            Ash pulled out his key. Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release. His staff appeared underwater. He was breathing through his gill slits.

            Soon, they spotted the red Gyrados.

            Hypnosis. Lance whispered, as her eyes turned silver. The Gyrados was hit by the flying rings and fell asleep.

            Now. Ash said. He released his Eterneon card. All right, please use Heaven's Glow. 

            Eterneon's light surrounded Gyrados, and it slowly evolved back into a Magikarp.

            Tyson and the others were starting to get nervous.

            "Are they still alive?"

            "How should I know?"

            "If they die, won't Kamon be angry at us?"

            "Don't think about that!"

            "They didn't take any air tanks, and it's been almost ten minutes." Sebastian said. "Those fools. White ones always think they're so good, but in truth, they're just like the rest of us."

            "Let's go. We'll find another team to capture Gyrados."

            Ash sighed and willed the black spots in his vision away.

            Here. Lance said. She put her hands on his chest and began feeding him chi. Ash's tired body latched onto the source of energy and suckled eagerly.

            A few minutes later, the two Chosen emerged from the lake, no rockets were anywhere to be seen.

End Episode 160!

So? What do you think? Tell me or else I shall be angry at you…

*Kadabras rise up, reading to destroy flamers*


	4. Dragon Rage Pikachan's helpful informat...

Episode 161!

*TIRED*

Disclaimer/Notes: See part 1

Link Masters – I don't think they'll do too much

Ranma – thank you! *beams very happily*

SS2 Megami-sama – many thanks! *Chases after __ with flamethrower*

Digifan1 – hai

Alanzia – um… no idea, just popped into my head.

Tmp – I agree, English dubs are usually quite… bad, to put it mildly.

Blackness44 – ic

Aragorn the Ranger – ah, thanks!

Episode 161: Dragon Rage + Helpful Information from Pika-chan

            I still can't believe Team Rocket would do that to a dragon pokemon. Lance fumed quietly.

            Calm down. Dragonair-chan said in her soft, musical voice.

            I'm trying. 

            No you're not. Dragonair dumped a bottle of Calming Potion on Lance. Lance frowned, but calmed down as the potion took effect.

            Well, still! I'm the Dragon Master. I can't allow this crime to go unpunished. Lance said. She willed herself into her dragon armor, sprouted her steel wings, grabbed her Dragon Daggers, and flew off towards HQ.

            Ash sighed. * I guess I have to go after her… *

            When Ash got there, he saw a smoldering heap where Rocket HQ had been. He stared at Lance. "What did you do?"

            "Hyper Beam."

            "That's it?"

            "Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?" Lance asked as she stroked Dragonite's head affectionately.

            "Hyper beam did that much?"

            "Well, kind of combined it with Dragon Rage."

            "Oh…"

            "Lighten up, Ash." Lance said. "Don't worry."

            "I'll try not to…"

            Lance smiled. "That's good, because there's a pokemon card that you should be focusing on right now."

            "Huh? What?"

            Ash spun around, and pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            "Now where is it?" Ash asked.

            "Use the key chant, Ash. That will help you find it."

            "Right." Ash confirmed. "Magic to cards, cards to key!"

            There was a small flash and a beam of white light shot into a bush.

            "Great." Ash said. He crawled over to the bush and peered in.

            He found himself face-to-face with a Heracross.

            "Ninetails, go!" Ash said, letting out the 'Ash' card. "Flamethrower!"

            Heracross was, much to its surprise, burnt and crispy. Poor thing didn't even have time to fight back.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Needless to say, Heracross was captured.

            Ash grinned and caught the card.

            "Almost there." Pika-chan said brightly. "Only a few left."

            "Pika-chan, what _is_ the final judgment for this set?"

            "You have to fight a team of six pokemon."

            "Oh…"

            "And you can't use their elements, unless you want the attack to backfire on you, like with Sabrina..."

            Ash winced. "What elements are they?"

            "Flaris – Fire. Hydroxis – Water. Sparkle – Electric type. Floweris – Grass/Poison type. Supernatural – Ghost/psychic type. Demon – dark type. And all of them are part flying as well."

            Ash groaned.

            "You'll be fighting them pretty soon, so be careful…" Luna told him.

            "And then Giselle will show up again." Lance reminded him.

            Ash groaned again.

            "Don't worry! Look at how high your magic level is now." Pika-chan said optimistically.

            "Yes, but magic isn't everything." Luna reminded her.

            Pika-chan growled and hissed at Luna.

            Luna flicked her tails and walked off primly.

            "Those two…" Lance said, sighing. * How did they get along when they were created? I wonder… *

            Ash shrugged. "Oh well." He noticed that his key was still glowing and smiled. "Guess there's more than one out here…"

            A roar of flame from nearby answered his question.

            A few minutes later, Entei appeared.

            "Suicune, go!" Ash said, releasing the card. "Shroud yourself in mist, then use Hydro Pump!"

            Suicune nodded, cloaked itself, vanished, and drenched Entei.

            Entei retaliated with Crunch.

            Suicune cried out in a high-pitched bark as Entei bit it.

            "Suicune, Bubblebeam!"

            The bubblebeam attack smashed into Entei. Entei went flying.

            "Now use Ice Beam!"

            This time, Entei was frozen solid. Before it could defrost, Ash had captured it.

            "Expect Raikou to show up soon." Pika-chan said. "After that come the three legendary birds of Johto."

            Ash grimaced, but nodded.

            The next day…

            "Gotcha." Ash breathed a sigh of relief. * Good, now I've got Lugia and Raikou. Good thing Serebii just came to me and let herself be captured. *

            "Ash, the Kingdra card is attacking you."

            "Articuno, go! Blizzard!"

            Shockingly, Kingdra remained standing. It looked fine, only a few nicks and bruises from the blizzard attack.

            "What?"

            "Ash! Kingdra's a dragon/water type! So it's strong against ice and electric attacks!" Lance scolded.

            "Oh…" Ash said. He recalled Articuno, and pulled out another card.

            "All right then." Ash said. "Dragonite, go! Outrage!"

            Dragonite developed sparks and slammed into Kingdra.

            As Outrage was a dragon-type move, Kingdra took considerably damage, but retaliated with Dragonbreath.

            Dragonite used Outrage again, crushing Kingdra beneath its larger body.

            Kingdra used Twister…

            "Dragonite, Ice Prison now!" Ash said. Dragonite nodded and formed a square of ice with its hands, which it flung at Kingdra. The ice expanded into a rectangular box, sealing Kingdra inside.

            After a few minutes of struggling, Kingdra passed out.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Kingdra vanished… into a card, of course.

            Ash smiled and fell over.

            "Of course he'd be tired." Pika-chan chattered. "The poor kid's been changing cards today almost nonstop."

            "I know. I was surprised when Pupitar attacked, but he took it rather well."

            "I thought the part when Smoochum tried to kiss him was funny." Luna rejoined.

            They all laughed. They had been walking through the forest. Ash had been trying to find something worthwhile with his Itemfinder, when all of a sudden, a Smoochum had jumped out of the bushes and onto him.

            Ash had panicked and released his key.

            Smoochum had immediately begun cowering. Ash had reassured her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

            Then, Smoochum had kissed him on the lips.

            Ash had fallen asleep, due to the nature of Lovely kiss.

            Pika-chan had woken him up with a well-aimed Thundershock. Ash had immediately turned Smoochum into a card, to protect his lips.

            It was funny, really.

            Lance still couldn't think of it without smiling.

            "Poor Ash…"

            "Nah, I think he took it okay."

            "He'll recover." Pika-chan said. "But now, we should heal him."

            Lance nodded and pulled out the Wand of the Water Guardian. She couldn't chi transference each time. The blue healing light flowed over Ash's body softly. Ash seemed to sigh in his sleep.

            "Sleep well, little one." Pika-chan said. Then, the rest of them set up camp and turned in also. After all, the sun was setting.

            And this night, there were no dark pokemon.

End Episode!

SO! Just in case you didn't know, here is some information regarding my fanwork.

You are allowed to keep copies of my fics on your computer, I allow you to. After all, most of us have a unreliable internet connection and it's a pain not being able to read a fic when you want to. In return, I ask for permission to keep copies of yours. Otherwise, it counts as plagiarism as my English teacher told me. *Sweatdrops*

**If you do not review, I will obviously not update on your schedule. I'm sick of people who don't review bugging me to update on AIM and other forms. Sheesh. No, if you send me a nice e-mail that will make me happy and yes, I will be inclined to update. However, if my inbox is flooded with angry e-mails, I obviously won't update.**

I think that's it. Oh, and don't forget that I'm an extremely busy student, so if I update a few days later than normal, don't bug me please. And I'm still putting my wrists in bandages and ointment every night, so there isn't much good news on that front. Plus, I just caught a severe flu because of lack of sleep.

Anyways, thanks to those of you nice reviewers who have not done the above actions. *bows* 

Flames shall be used to forge the Lock card, where I shall imprison Nelvana underwater in a cave preferably where the high pressure shall kill them in seconds.


	5. Mahogany Town Adventure

Part 162! 

Disclaimer: Shadow doth not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates telepathy.

Zapdos Articuno – wow, thank you!

Ranma – thanks! ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – I hate dub… *nods firmly* kissing is a bad thing?

Incomplete13 – yes, yes!

Blackness44 – gracias! *Holds up lock card while Pika-chan is busy eating the turrets off the castle*

Link Masters – you know, I confuse myself so I'm not sure

Alanzia – why not use one of the existing gym leaders?

Psychic Sabrina – Hi! Well, Giselle will get what she deserves. It's steel. And Luna is right, there's more to life than magic. Maybe Kingdra and Ho-oh… I'm not answering questions yet!

Episode 162: Mahogany Town Adventure  
  


Two days later, Ash and Co. headed to Mahogany town.

            "I'd like to get a Glacier badge." Ash said.

            "Are you _absolutely_ sure you'll be okay?" Pika-chan pressed.

            Ash sighed. "Pika-chan…"

            "Well, it's true! Remember what happened at the Uranus gym? If you black out after the battle, I'll shock you!"

            Ash groaned.

            Pika-chan zapped him just to make her point.

            Lance picked Ash up. "Come on, let's go."

            "Put me down!" Ash hissed in a whisper.

            "Wow, you're light." Lance said, as she continued walking. "Of course, I'm using Power, so I have  a lot more strength."

            Ash sighed. "Crystal…"

            "What?"

            "I give up. It's pointless to argue with you."

            "I'm so glad you finally concede that point."

            They walked into the Mahogany gym. Then, Lance put Ash down. The referee was snoring. But there were a couple of junior trainers around.

            Short work with electric and fire pokemon… Ash got to use the Ponyta card though.

            "So where's Pryce?" Ash asked the last junior trainer.

            "He's up doing solo training on that mountain."

            "What?!" Ash demanded. * I've been fighting all these trainers for nothing?! Why does this remind me of Morty's gym? *

            Apparently so… 

            "Do you know where on the mountain?"

            "No, not really." The trainer said. "You could always ask Sheila, if she's anywhere around here."

            "Who's Sheila?"

            "I am!" An energetic, exuberant, hyper old woman appeared. "I'll take ya'll to see Pryce! Let's go!"

            She then ran off.

            Ash and Lance shrugged and ran after her. Soon, they came to a field filled with what looked like rock statues.

            Sheila stopped short. "This wasn't here before."

            Ash nudged Lance. "Crystal, they're all statues of pokemon. You don't think…"  
            Lance looked worried. "I'm afraid so. This is the work of a Stone Cardix."

            "A what?"

            "A Stone Cardix, they can be turned into cards. They sprinkle powder on people and pokemon to turn them into stone, or they touch them."

            "So how do we turn them back?"

            "Defeat it in battle."

            "Where is it?" Luna asked, looking around. "Pika-chan? AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            The group turned around and saw that Pika-chan had been turned to stone.

            "It's definitely around here." Ash said. He swung his key in a circle. "Magic to cards, cards to key!"  
            The chant worked.

            Ash released a pokemon card. "I'll take care of it, Crystal, you protect Sheila."

            Lance nodded, and put up her Shield card around both of them. Sheila looked terrified. * What's going on here? *

            "I know you're out there." Ash said. He released the Mantine card. "Mantine, Rain Dance, now!"

            It began to pour.

            There was a growling sound, and something flung itself at Mantine. However, Ash had taken precautions and coated himself and his pokemon with Safeguard.

            "Mantine, Bubblebeam!"

            Mantine spat a torrent of bubbles at the Stone Cardix, sending it flying.

            The demon pushed itself up and charged again.

            "Mantine, hit it with another Bubblebeam!"

            Mantine growled and his attack crumbled the Stone Cardix into a million pieces. Ash whipped out his Thunder Wand.

            "Heaven's Fury to destroy this abomination and purify the earth!"

            There was a bright flash, and it vanished.

            Ash turned around to look at Lance, and found her standing over a fainted Sheila.

            "She blacked out." Lance said. "I used Hypnosis to erase her memory."

            Suddenly, the stones around them began changing back into the wild pokemon. The pokemon scattered, leaving the meadow empty.

            "Should we wake her up?"

            "Wait." Lance said. "It takes a few minutes for Hypnosis to work completely."

            "Well, high time!" A voice said.

            Ash saw Pika-chan looking indignant with her hands on her hips.

            "What's wrong, Pika-chan?"

            "I can't believe you didn't notice the aura of a Stone Cardix until I turned into a rock!"

            "Well…"

            "Pika-chan, he just captured Ampharos yesterday. Give him a break." Lance said.

            Ash shot her a grateful look. "Thanks, Crystal."

            Pika-chan looked slightly huffy. * I knew it! They are in love! *

            Luna yawned.

            You know, there is another Stone Cardix heading this way, and Sheila's about to wake up. 

            Great. Ash said.

            I'll take care of it. Lance said, smiling. You make sure she stays asleep. 

            Lance drew out a card. "Watery, Drown it."  
            Watery easily drenched and killed the demon.

            Lance shook her head. * I hope someone's not letting these in… otherwise, when I get my hands on them… *

            Sheila finally woke up half an hour later.

            "Well, what are we wasting time for, let's go!"

            And so she ran off. Again. I wonder what cereal she had for breakfast?

            Ash and Lance followed. They ran past two boulders, up a mountainside, and across a flat plateau, before they finally reached a waterfall.

            "Pryce is sitting in the waterfall and meditating." Sheila explained.

            "Let's wait until he's done."

            After a while, Pryce finally emerged.

            "Pryce! This kid wants to have a battle with you." Sheila said.

            Pryce scowled. "Look at the way you're playing with that Pikachu. You must be a weak trainer."

            "What?!" Ash asked, outraged.

            Pika-chan was restrained, thanks to Luna, so she would not bite Pryce's head off.

            "Battling you would be a waste of my time."

            Ash growled.

            "I resent that. Let's settle this with a battle."

            "Ash you wish." Pryce said. "Dewgong, go!"

            "Sunny, go!" Ash said. Match Thunder now! 

            It was a one-hit KO…

            Sunny preened. Ha! We showed that old geezer. 

            Hehehehehehe…. Ash replied.

            Pika-chan finally relented. Lance sighed, having turned the nearby tree into candy with the Sweet card, which Pika-chan occupied her with, stuffing chunks of creamy caramel and chocolate bark into her mouth in rapture.

            Pryce looked stunned.

            "Pokemon and trainers need to work together with love." Ash said. "Can't you see?"

            "Easy for you to say." Pryce said bitterly.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Once upon a time, I had a Piloswine that I loved more than anyone else in the world. But one day, we were at a tournament, up against a Magmar. We lost, and I wound up with severe burns over my body. And that night, Piloswine disappeared. I never saw him again…"

            Ash stared at Pryce incredulously. "Didn't you look for him?!"

            "Of course I did!"

            "But you never found him?" Lance asked.

            Sheila nodded.

            Ash looked at Lance. I feel sorry for him. Then, he noticed that Lance had her eyes closed.

            Her eyes snapped open, and they were ice blue this time.

            "I know where Piloswine is."

            "What?"  
            Pryce looked flabbergasted. "How?"

            "Trade secret." Lance said. "But he's alive."

            "Then let's go find him!" Ash said.

            "I hope you have a good flying type… because we're going into that canyon."

End Episode 162!

Flames = BAD! Reviews = wonderful!

Poll: I was thinking about writing a Sabrina/Morty romance in the end of CCA, should I?


	6. Icecold Pryce? Well, let's see

Part 163! Searching for Piloswine!  
  


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, if there is any.

Zapdos Articuno – I understand your predicament…keep the author happy with reviews n' she'll be happy to oblige. 

Ranma – hehehe, thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama – k! You're right, that other fic of mine will probably turn out to be a disaster and show once again why I don't write AAMRN.

Blackness44 – hi! *holds up purring Shoyko* He's doing great!

Tmp – I believe Ash will have to fight Pryce again. S/M = part of CCA

Alanzia – I see

DrigerVulcan46 – heh, looks like someone else doesn't like the anime…

Psychic Sabrina – I think Sabrina/Morty is cute…that would be Lance commenting there… guessing Luna was in shock! No, Charlotte's not evil. The daemons aren't really controlled by anyone. They're just leaking in on their own since Lance isn't doing her job very well…

Episode 163: Ice-cold Pryce? Well, let's see…

            Ash called out Pidgeot, and hopped on her back, while Lance released Aerodactyl. 

            "Come on." Ash said.

            "Are you sure about this?" Sheila asked.

            "Well, we have nothing to lose but time." Pryce said reasonably. Ash had kindly released Fearow and Murkrow for them to ride.

            "But flying makes me sick…"

            "Aw, don't be a wimp." Pryce said. ""Let's go."

            Sheila gulped as they dropped down into the canyon…

            Soon, they were on the floor. Sheila looked quite purple and blue. Ash sighed and released Blissey to cure here. 5 minutes later, the sizeable group set off.

            I don't sense anything yet. Pika-chan sent.

            Neither do I, Luna said. Do you think it's shielding? 

            Well, I can't let Sabrina out… 

            Lance closed her eyes. Let me see… Piloswine _is_ an ice type. Hold on a second. I'll do a quick scan. Her eyes glowed blue again for a second, and then returned to normal.

            Great, I think I've found him. 

            We're following you. Ash said, smiling.

            Lance took off running, and Pryce and Sheila followed. Soon, they saw Piloswine frozen inside a huge brick of ice, in an underground cave.

            "Piloswine!" Pryce gasped.

            Ash pulled out a pokemon card. "Entei, go! Use Fire Blast!"  
            Entei roared and nodded, his intense flames cutting through the ice like butter.

            "Piloswine is still frozen internally though…" Lance told him.

            Ash was about to have pika-chan shock him, but Luna shook her head.

            "Ash, Piloswine is part ground, remember? Electricity won't do any good."

            "Oh…"

            "Well, in that case…" Ash said. He released Rapidash and Flareon. "Okay, use Flamethrower!"

            The two pokemon turned the heat up on Piloswine. About five minutes later, it finally awoke, despite being covered in soot.

            "Piloswine, Rest." Pryce said. Piloswine smiled, closed his eyes, and went to sleep to heal up.

            And so, everything ended well.

            "So, Pryce, can I battle you for the Glacier Badge?" Ash asked.

            "Very well. We can battle at the gym tomorrow." Pryce said. "I'm sure you and your pokemon are exhausted from the events today."

            Ash hid a smile. * Compared to pokemon cards, this is pretty easy. *

            That night, the two travelers were staying at the pokemon center when Ash tensed. * Another pokemon card. *

            Pika-chan whispered into his ear. "You'll need a costume with a mask to hide yourself."

            "I know." Ash said.

            "So, what are you going to wear?"

            "Let me check." Ash spent a few minutes digging through the costumes before he pulled one out and got dressed. He had baggy black pants tucked into black combat boots, an electric blue t-shirt, a black jacket with three blue lightning bolts on it, and a black mask. His hair was tied up with a dark blue ribbon.

            Lance smiled. "Okay, let's go." She was wearing a black vest over a dark blue flared skirt and top. Over her eyes was a blue mask with little dragon wings on it, and from the back of her skirt came another pair of little black dragon's wings. She had blue boots and black gloves.

            "So, where's your costume from?"

            "I made it, of course, unlike you, there was nobody following me around when I was the card captor."

            "Why am I the only one of the three who got stuck with a photographer?"

            Lance shrugged elegantly.

            They teleported out of the pokemon center and headed off to search for the pokemon card.

            "Well, whatever it is, its good at blending in with its surroundings." Ash said after a few frustrated minutes.

            "Can't you just hone in on the aura?"

            "I'm trying, but it's not working."

            "Did you try the key chant?"

            "Didn't work."

            Ash sighed. "Well, I'll just have to wreak some havoc then. Hitmontop, go!"  
            Hitmontop came out of card form and began spinning and twirling.

            "Okay, Hitmontop, give it a Triple Kick!"

            Hitmontop dived into the darkness. Soon, scuffling sounds were heard. Ash and Lance quickly ran towards the sound.

            They saw Hitmontop chasing a fast pokemon. It was just a blur as it ran past.

            "Ampharos, go! Use Cotton spore to slow it down!"

            Ampharos nodded and dropped the pokemon's speed, allowing Hitmontop to land a devastating kick to the head.

            "Great.' Ash said. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            *FLASH*

            A white Ash card appeared on his head.

            Ash took it off. "Smeargle…"

            "Seems like it." Lance said. "Let's go."

            They changed back into regular clothes and snuck into the pokemon center.

            The next day, Ash headed back to the Mahogany Gym.

            "Seel, go!" Pryce said.

            "Sunny, I choose you!" Ash said. "Thunderbolt!" Seel fared not well, and the same fate befell Dewgong.

            "Piloswine, go!"  
            Sunny looked concerned. * That Piloswine looks awfully strong… *

            Ash sensed her discomfort and nodded. She was recalled in a flash of light.

            "Fire type would be good." Ash said to himself. "But Pryce seems like he has something up his sleeve…"

            Indeed, Pryce was smiling.

            "Well, he said a magmar beat him before, might as well try." Ash said. He drew the Magmar card out.

            "Magmar, Fire Blast!"

            "Piloswine, use that new move you learned! Sheer Cold!"

            "What?" Ash asked. All he saw was a blinding flash of silver light and the next thing he knew, Magmar had been KO'd.

            "New ice-type move that was just developed." Pryce said. "It's a one-hit KO."

            Ash gulped.

            Ash! There's got to be a drawback. This probably has pretty low accuracy. You can still beat Pryce! Lance sent.

            All right, thanks for believing in me. 

            Why wouldn't I?   
            Ash felt a tad more reassured. "Okay then… Pidgey, go! Mud-Slap and then Sand-Attack!"

            Pidgey began flinging mud and sand at Piloswine, causing him to growl as it got in his eyes.

            _You're annoying me!_

_            I don't care!  
            Fine, just wait until you're frozen solid!_

_            I highly doubt that will happen._

_            Oh yeah?_

            "Piloswine, Sheer Cold again." Pryce said. "Sorry, Ash, but this time, your affection for your pokemon is definitely interfering with your analytical faculties."

            "Are you sure?" Ash asked.

            Piloswine nodded and charged up the attack, but he missed Pidgey.

            "Eh?!"

            "Pidgey, give him a Wing Attack!"

            Pidgey nodded and beat her wings against Piloswine's sides, causing him to flinch.

            "You're not doing enough damage though. Piloswine, Blizzard!"

            Blizzard missed completely, all the accuracy lowering technique had paid off.

            "Okay, Pidgey, Mirror Move!"

            Pidgey nodded, formed a little clear shell in front of her, and created a Blizzard, which hit Piloswine straight on, freezing it solid.

            Pryce stared in disbelief. * In all my challengers, I have never run into anyone who froze MY pokemon, it was always the other way around. *

            Ash grinned.

            "All right, then. I confer on you the Glacier Badge." Pryce said. "Please take this also."

            Ash took the Icy Wind TM and left. The group headed for the Ice Path, where they would go to reach Blackthorn City.

End Episode!

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Shadow will be in MEXICO over spring break and therefore not be updating. I will put up a few extra chapters to make up.


	7. A world of ice

So here we are again!

Disclaimer/Notes: See previous chapters

Episode 164: A world of ice

            Lance closed her eyes. * Not again… * 

            Ash stared at her. "Crystal?" Lance began to shake, and she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering uncontrollably. "Crystal!"

            "What's wrong?" Pika-chan asked.

            Luna bounded over. "Lance is part dragon, since she's the Dragon Master. She can't tolerate ice for too long, and we've been in the ice path for three days already. She's going to fade."

            "Fade?"

            As Ash watched, Lance's body went transparent for a second, before flickering back in. 

            "Her magic is waning, since hers is a very delicate balance, moon, darkness, ice, dragon, and water, all countering each other to create a stable environment. But she's gaining ice and losing dragon, so it's tipping, and she's fading."

            "What can I do to help?" Ash asked anxiously.

            "You have to give her dragon magic somehow."

            "But-!" Ash stared, wide-eyed. "I can't."

            "Yes you can. But you'll have to create a new dragon card."

            Ash blinked.

            "And how do I do that?"

            "Remember when you created Eterneon during the Crystal's judgment?" Pika-chan asked.

            Ash thought back and nodded.

            "You'll have to do that."

            "Very well." Ash focused his chi and nodded as he pulled out his staff. "Shimmering stars, grant me your energy, create anew a spirit, noble and free, with light and darkness, weave a tapestry, moonlight and sunlight, renewed in thee… Dragonami!"

            The new pokemon that Storm had become was now an Ash card. Ash released the card and pointed at Lance. "Use Restoration Rain on her."

            Dragonami nodded and drenched Lance with healing rain. Ash sighed in relief as some color began to return to her.

            "Are you okay, Crystal?"

            Lance opened her eyes warily, and sighed. "I think so… thank you, Ash."

            "It's okay. I'm sorry, it's my fault we got lost."

            "Quit blaming yourself every time we get into trouble."

            "But it _is_ my fault." Ash said. "Since I lost the map."

            "Well, I can't argue against that." Lance said. "But let's go. We're near the exit."

            They soon spotted the exit, blocked by a huge slab of ice.

            "Where did _that_ come from?"

            "No clue." Luna said.

            Lance sighed. "So we have to break it or move it."

            "I can melt it." Ash said. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" Ash grabbed his staff, gave it a little twirl, and called out Charizard.

            The ice was no longer a problem.

            "Let's go."

            The two trainers exited the Ice Path and found themselves on a mountain trail.

            "Blackthorn City's about a day away." Lance said.

            "Great." Ash grinned. "Okay then."

            They mounted Rapidash and took off. Soon, they ran into a trainer.

            "Halt!"  
            "What _is_ it?" Ash asked, annoyed.

            "I will defeat you! Go, Delibird!"

            Ash yawned. Pika-chan zapped Delibird.

            "Grr! Go! Golem!"

            Pika-chan hopped back onto Ash's head.

            "Okay then… Vaporeon, Surf."

            No more Golem…

            And neither the Onix nor the Ivysaur that followed fared any better.

            "I hope Claire is challenging…"  
            Lance smiled. "Well, my cousin uses Dragon-types as well…"

            Ash grins. "Great!"

            "Makes it a bit more challenging for you…"  
            Ash nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

            *ZAP*

            "OW!"

            Lance sighed. "Making Dragonami must have drained you, you didn't even notice the wild Pichu card."

            Ash scowled. "Well… so I _was_ distracted."

            "Guess you'd better capture it now." Pika-chan said.

            "Right." Ash released his key and pulled out a card. "Phanpy, you're up! Use Rollout!"

            The phanpy card curled up into a little ball and rammed into Pichu, sending it flying. Pichu retaliated with Charm, dropping Phanpy's attack.

            "Don't worry, Phanpy. Earthquake."

            The poor pichu had little chance indeed.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            Pichu was caught!

            Ash grinned and posed… and then he looked down and noticed that he had somehow wound up in a lemon-yellow robe with tiny black lightning bolts on it.

            "Pika-chan! Where did this come from?"

            "You didn't notice? I slipped it on you half an hour ago."

            "What?!"

            Lance was trying hard not to laugh. * Poor Ash, he's so out of it. *

            "Crystal! Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I thought you looked cute." Lance said simply.

            Ash blushed. "But still!" His discomfort was quite tangible in the air.

            Lance smiled. "Don't worry, none of the trainers saw it."

            "That's a relief…" However, Ash's relief was short lived as a purple-haired girl burst out of the underbrush.

            "I challenge you!"

            "Not again…."

            "I'll fight her." Lance said with a wink.

            Ash quickly dove into a bush to change.

            "Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

            The girl's Skiploom valiantly attempted to endure the hit, but to no avail. It fainted readily under the barrage.

            "So much for that."

            "Grr! Spheal, go!"

            "What in the world is _that_?" Ash asked, looking at the new pokemon.

            "Looks kind of like a Seel…"

            "But it's not."

            The girl grinned. "Heh. My boyfriend in Houen sent me this pokemon. Spheal, use Hail!"

            Hail began to fall…

            "Dragonair, use Rain Dance!" The rain made the hail disappear.

            "Good, now use Thunder."

            Spheal really was in trouble now. However, after the battle, Ash stared after the girl. "Crystal, there isn't a Houen card set, is there?"

            "Not that I know of, no. But I have some of the Houen pokemon in my moon card set, and Charlotte has some in her Sun card set."

            "So I'd have to create cards if I wanted them."

            "True."

            "Darn."

            As they walked along, it began to snow. They quickly ran for Blackthorn City, although why it was snowing in early fall. It was a mystery…

            But that's another story.

End Episode 164.


	8. Case and point

Episode 165!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! 

Episode 165: Case and point

            "Claire, I challenge you for a Rising Badge!"  
            "All right." Claire said. She yawned. "Dragonair, go."

            Ash released Vaporeon. "Okay, Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!"

            Dragonair shuddered and turned blue. Claire quickly recalled her.

            "Not bad at all, might as well make this two on two. Kingdra, go!"

            Ash winced. * Shoot. The only thing Kingdra is weak to is dragon, and I can't use Storm… *

            "You could always use one of your cards." Pika-chan whispered.

            But….   
            Lance looked interested. * Claire seems bored… I'm guessing she hasn't had any challenges for a long time. But that could also make her careless as well. *

            Oh, all right. 

            Ash touched his key, and it glowed whitely. The Dragonite card appeared and used Outrage.

            Kingdra retaliated with Ice beam, resulting in a double KO.

            "Hey, not bad." Claire said. "But before I give you the badge, there's one more thing you need to do."

            "What?"

            "Behind Blackthorn City is the Dragon's Den. You must bring me back a Dragon Fang. Then, I will give you the Rising Badge."

            "Okay." Ash said.

            "Good luck, Ash."

            "Thanks, Crystal."

            Lance smiled. Well, good luck. 

            Ash got a bit nervous. * Uh-oh…. What is Crystal not telling me? *

            However, he bravely headed towards Dragon Den.

            Inside, the first level was pretty empty. Ash looked around for the dragon's fang, but it was simply not there.

            "You! How dare you trespass in our training spot?" A voice yelled.

            Ash turned and saw a Cool Trainer. "What?"

            "I am Daniel, and I will punish you for this outrage! Dratini, go! Twister!"

            Ash dodged the twister. "If it's a battle you want, that's what you'll get! Vaporeon, ice Beam!"

            "Oh no!" Daniel gasped as his Dratini fainted.

            "Now why did you attack me for no reason?"

            "This is Dragon's Den, only dragon trainers can come here!"

            "Well, Claire wanted me to come." Ash said.

            "She _did_?"

            "Well, she wants me to get a dragon fang…" Ash said. "So can you allow me to pass unmolested?"

            "Yes sir!" Daniel saluted and let him pass. Ash sweatdropped.

            He headed down the rope ladder to the second floor. He was halfway down when it broke. 

            Ash levitated himself out of the way. * Phew. * Pika-chan looked unconcerned, fluttering next to his face.

            "Pika-chan…"

            "What? Let's go find that fang!"

            "You're too hyper for your own good."

            Pika-chan shrugged. "Blame that tree I ate…"

            Ash winced. Solid chocolate, about two hundred pounds of it, probably had averse effects on her.

            "HALT!"

            Ash suppressed a groan. * And what is it now? *

            A pair of twins ran out. "We challenge you!"

            Ash blinked. * This is just getting weirder and weirder. *

            "I'm Amy! Horsea, go!"

            "I'm Liz! Horsea, go!"

            "Two on two?" Ash asked. "Very well. Jolteon, Sunny, go!"

            The two electric eevees quickly zapped the opposition.

            "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            Ash ran from the two crying twins and headed down into the deepest part of the cavern. Soon, he saw a small shrine, so he went in.

            "I am the Elder." The person said. "To gain a dragon fang, you must defeat me in a battle."

            "I accept." Ash said.

            "Gyrados, go!"

            Ash smiled. "Sunny, Thunderbolt attack." 

            However, Gyrados was quick enough to dodge and retaliated with Surf.

            Ash smiled. "Sunny, ride the waves." Sunny generated a board out of electricity and rode the water until it died down. Then, she used Thunderbolt.

            Gyrados almost fainted, but used Hyper Beam, blowing Sunny out of the shrine.

            "Sunny, Zap Cannon!" Ash said, figuring Gyrados only survived because of a Focus Band. Sunny nodded and Gyrados fainted.

            "You indeed have skill, young man." The Elder said. "But how about… this?" A Seadra appeared.

            Ash sweatdropped. * Seadra's a water type just like Gyrados… *

            "Sunny, return. You look tired." Ash drew out a pokemon card. "Electabuzz, you're up. Thunderpunch!"

            Seadra, however, was faster due to Agility so none of the punches hit.

            "Try using Thunderwave to slow it down!"

            Electabuzz nods and the thunderwave hits, cutting Seadra's speed by 1/4.

            "Great! Now use Thunder!"

            Seadra toppled over with swirly eyes, but then it used Flail.

            Electabuzz fainted.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. * So that Seadra is more powerful than it looks… hmm…. * "All right, Bulbasaur, you're up! Razor Leaf!"

            The Bulbasaur card went at it with a will. Seadra became cut up before it could flail again. Bulbasaur preened.

            "Not bad, I must say. My last pokemon… Dragonite!"

* That was predictable. * Ash thought to himself. He reached for a poke ball, but stopped when Bulbasaur shook its head.

            "Still want to battle?"

            I can win this. Ice Spore! 

            Translucent blue spores covered Dragonite. It blinked, before it was frozen solid in a block of ice. Ash smiled.

            "I win."

            "Indeed." Said the elder, and he presented Ash with a Dragon Fang. Ash smiled and left.

            Claire was waiting at the entrance. "You got one? Good. Here you go." She handed him the Rising badge and the TM Dragonbreath. Ash grinned. "Thanks, Ms. Claire."

            "You're welcome."

            Ash and Lance waved goodbye to Claire and headed down the path back to New Bark Town. Suddenly, something hot flew overhead.

            Ash looked up and nearly fainted. "Ho-oh?!"

            "Well, that's the last of the Johto cards." Pika-chan said. "So hurry up and catch it!"

            "Um…"

            Pika-chan smiled at his hesitation and dragged him into a bush. Ash emerged in a rainbow colored tank top and white bellbottoms. On his head was a fancy crest made out of red and green feathers. He had elbow-length orange gloves and blue plastic boots.

            "Very colorful…" Lance said, eyebrow twitching.

            Ash frowned. * Oh well, this is the last one and then it's the final judgment for these cards. Let's go. *

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release."

            Ash quickly and efficiently pulled out the Suicune card. "Rain Dance and they Hydro Pump."

            Ho-oh had no chance at all.

            Smiling, as caught the last card as it fell into his hands. Then, he turned to write his name on it.

            "Wait!" Pika-chan hissed.

            Ash blinked.

            Pika-chan buzzed around him, adjusting his hair, his costume, dusting him off a bit, and having him try a variety of poses. Then, she pulled out her instant camera. "I must capture this moment on film, and it must be perfect!"

            Lance laughed lightly and went to stand next to Ash. They posed as Pika-chan took pictures.

            "Okay," Pika-chan said. "_Now_ you can write your name on the card."

            "Better take these first." Lance said, as she put his strength bracers on his wrists. She pulled a purple ribbon out of her hair and tied it around his neck. "For luck." Ash was now dressed in a simple black jacket and pants, the ho-oh costume gone.

            "Thank you, Crystal."

            "No problem." Luna yawned. "Well, let's see the battle!"

            Ash sweatdropped as he slowly wrote his name at the bottom of the card in golden ink… _Ashura_

            Then there was a sudden flash of blinding light…

End of Episode 165! I know you want to read the final judgment, so review! *Winks*

I know, I lied about Giselle having a legendary, I wanted her to have Serebii but my mind slipped. Oh well. Wait a second… maybe not, but I'm not saying any more on the subject.


	9. Even when you're prepared, Judgment is s...

Episode 166! *COLLAPSES* Man, I got no sleep in Mexico and got sick.

Disclaimer: What made you think pokemon was mine? *Takes dried frog pills away from readers* Anyways, Destiny and others are mine but pokemon is not!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Dark-magician – I have read your fic, I think

Ranma – heh, I suppose…

Link masters – no, Giselle hasn't trained with magic, but you never know.

SS2 Megami-sama – I love Kairo *huggles*

Blackness44 – hehehe

DrigerVulcan46 – okay…

Aragorn the Ranger – I understand

Alanzia – well, I know. But I like leaving blank spots so imagination can flow…

Digifan1 – k!

Sakura Avalon – I did, and thanks

Air Sylph – oh? *Raises eyebrows* only takes 2 minutes to review, but I'm glad you're reading

Elizabeth – yes

Random reviewer – oh? Some bakas don't read my author notes, perhaps you should try starting form the beginning and it might make sense _that _way.

Episode 166: Even when you're prepared, Judgment is still hard…

            When the eye-scarring flashes cleared, Ash saw Giselle floating there. He also saw the Johto book glowing in midair, and a frantic Geo-chan. The book opened, and six shadowy shapes appeared. They glowed and stretched into six pokemon, never seen before. Well, at least Ash had heard about them.

The first one was a red cat with fairy-like wings. On its head was a tuft of flames. Its chest was covered with orange fur, and it had a long, whippy tail. "Flaris." It said, baring its teeth.

The second cat was a pale blue-green color with fins instead of front paws and a ridge of silver along its back, along with silver wings/fins. "Hydroxis." It said, as it flapped its fins slightly.

The third cat was a grass-green color, with a wreath of pink and purple flowers around its neck and ears. Huge wings that seemed to be made out of a single flower protruded from its back. "Floweris." It said, as some petals blew towards Ash and Giselle.

The fourth cat was white with gold lightning shapes on its chest and cheeks. It had a pair of spiky gold wings and a long tail tipped with golden spikes. "Sparkle." It said, as it flapped its wings and the sound of thunder was heard.

The fifth cat was lavender with pale black wings and black stripes. "Supernatural." It said, as it shot a psychic beam towards them. Fortunately, the beam missed by less than an inch. Lance laid a hand on Ash's shoulder as he tensed.

The last cat was pure black with blood-red eyes and wings. "Demon." It said, as it focused on them with evil intent. Red eyes glowed malevolently.

The challengers and their opponents were ready. Now it was simply a matter of time. The cats focused on Ash first. "You were not the one chosen by decision maker Geodude, and yet you wish to challenge us? You do know this is a direct violation of the rules of guardianship."

Pika-chan hissed. "What do you mean?! The Johto cards were supposed to go to Ash, but Geo-chan stole them!"

"That is not our problem." Flaris said. "Shall you battle us, then?"

Pika-chan stepped down as Luna bit her tail. "Ow!"

"You have to let Ash handle this on his own." Luna said through a mouthful of tail.

"Grr…"

Lance nodded. "Good luck, Ash."

"So let it begin." Demon said.

A dome of dark green energy went up around Ash and the pokemon judges, even cutting off telepathic communication.

Ash narrowed his eyes. They were waiting for him to make the first move. He tightened his grip on his staff and remembered what Pika-chan had said. * I can't use their elements…. So no fire, water, grass, poison, electric, psychic, ghost, or dark… this is bad. No flying either… *

Sighing, Ash shrugged and pulled out a card. * Here goes… *

"Steelix, Scizor, go! Use Iron Tail and Metal Claw!"

The two steel types attacked, managing to fell Sparkle and nearly knock out Supernatural before Flaris hit them with an extremely well aimed Fire Blast attack. Ash quickly recalled the two pokemon.

Hydroxis began firing off bubblebeam attacks, trying to slow him down, while Supernatural and Demon concentrated and Night Shade mixed with Confuse Ray filled the area.

Ash gulped. * Better try something… * He pulled out another pokemon card. "Fearow, go! Use Drill Peck!"

Fearow nodded and attacked, beak spinning wildly. Supernatural couldn't take any more and fainted, while Demon fell to the ground, his wings damaged so he couldn't fly anymore.

Fearow attacked with another Drill peck, but Hydroxis started firing Ice Beams. Ash quickly threw out Raikou; now that Sparkle was gone he could use electric types. "Raikou, Thunder!"

Hydroxis wailed, as a water/flying type she was extremely weak to electricity. However, Floweris quickly dived in front of her, absorbing most of the attack. Ash glared. * Can't use fire yet… *

"Golem, go!"

The two cats quickly converged on it, while Ash snuck up behind Flaris and knocked it out with a Summon Rain spell. Fearow suddenly cried in pain, as a Zap Cannon attack from Demon crashed into it, forcing Ash to recall him.

Golem waited until they were almost upon him before he used Explosion, knocking out both cats.

With only Demon left, Ash quickly summoned Eterneon. A light ray and the battle were over.

However, Giselle wasn't going to let him win easily. Ash was just about to turn the pokemon into Ash cards when he suddenly cried out in pain as Giselle's Skarmory card drilled into his back.

"Unfair!" Pika-chan cried, as she launched herself at Geo-chan with murder in her eyes. Geo-chan threw her off and began hurling rocks.

Lance summoned out her own staff and froze Skarmory solid with Freeze. Then, she turned to Giselle.

"So, you can't attack openly so you stab people in the back." She said. "Too bad." She pulled a brown ribbon out of her hair, looped it around double and tied a complicated bow in it. Giselle suddenly found her body contorted in the shape of the ribbon. 

"Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

The six pokemon vanished and reappeared as 'Ash cards'. Ash smiled and hugged them to his chest.

The green dome went down and Ash walked out.

Lance quickly ran over to him and began pouring soothing chi over his wounds. Don't worry, Ash, I'll have you all healed up. 

Thank you. 

A few minutes later, the wound was gone as it had never been, but a faint scar remained.

"Your turn." A voice said. Before Ash could blink, Giselle was encased in the same forest-green dome, and another six cat pokemon appeared before her.

"Key of Clow, hear my plight, the wand reveal, the force ignite! Release!"

"Skarmory, Release and Dispel! Steel Wing!"

As Skarmory moved to strike Sparkle, Flaris spat out a Flamethrower. Skarmory went up in flames.

Giselle threw out Hoppip next. "Hoppip, Release and Dispel! Use Stun Spore!"

"Hoppip is under the control of grass." Floweris said softly as Hoppip paralyzed Giselle, turning against her.

Giselle froze, looking like a statue.

However, she managed to activate another card. "Cleffa, release and dispel! Use metronome!"

Metronome turned out to be Thunderwave, so Floweris was paralyzed. Hydroxis dived at Giselle, using Water Gun.

Unluckily, the water gun washed off most of the stun spore, so she managed to duck. The cat's claws grazed her back. Giselle grunted in pain.

"Cleffa, keep attacking! Gligar, Release and dispel! Sand-attack!"

However, Supernatural put up Barrier. "This is boring. Time to finish it. Rainbow wave!"

From each pokemon came a multicolored beam. All the beams hit Giselle. Giselle cried and fainted.

The wand she held exploded in a shower of sparks.

The six pokemon stood. "Ashura, we confer upon you the guardianship of the Johto cards."

"Thank you." Ash said, smiling. * I wonder how Giselle got more cards? Oh well. They're mine now. *

"I knew you could do it." Lance said.

Ash blushed. Then, he noticed something. The ribbon around his neck had, written in gold curlicues, the word 'Victory'.

"Lance! Did you cheat for me?"

"Oh no." Lance said, slightly affronted. "It was just for luck."

Ash sighed in relief. * I wouldn't want to get the mastery of the Johto set just by cheating. That would make me worse than Giselle. *

He sighed and swayed a bit. Lance glared at him. "Did you use your own healing powers?"

"Well, I didn't want to drain you…"

Lance sighed. "I can take care of myself." She sighed and dumped a bottle of potion over Ash. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ash said in relief as he absorbed it.

"No problem, but can you just be more careful, even if it's just a façade?"

"All right…"

Lance looked at him again. "Get some rest." Her eyes flashed bluer and hypnosis rings surrounded Ash. He tried to fight off the somnolent power but was unable to. His eyes drifted over as he finally succumbed to slumber.

"Better let his body heal on his own." Luna said.

"I know," Pika-chan said, slightly peeved.

Lance's eyes glowed and she teleported them to Ice Island. There, she set up camp and tucked Ash into bed, before falling asleep herself.

End Episode 166!

Bittersweet…

MANGA! I got book 10 of pokemon adventure in Chinese. And guess what, Lance and Claire _are_ siblings! Lance is her older brother.

There's a reason for me not to support dragonshipping… incest.

*Sighs* There goes my 'Lance is a girl' theory, because of the explicit reference. Who knows though? In book seven, Lance is shown alone. Anyone remember the flashbacks?

Steven also shows up  in book 10!

Morty is cool…

Eusine looks like a freak in the manga… I mean really. My friend thinks he's cool though.

Crystal, unfortunately, seems to me a major Mary-Sue in the manga. What a pity.

Why _do_ Lance and Claire both live in caves behind complicated waterfalls and whirlpool maze things? 

Does Silver work for Lance in the manga? I didn't get the thing yet. Unfortunately, book 10 is mostly about crystal. *scowls* What happened to Gold and Silver? Didn't they fall and were frozen underneath lake of rage?


	10. But of course, the probability of winnin...

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Game FREAK, etc. Stuff like Flaris, Destiny, and the Wand of the Water Guardian belong to me.

Notes: ** for thoughts, for telepathy, and _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Episode 167: But of course, the probability of winning is a lot higher…

            Ash woke up to find himself on a soft, downy bed covered with a dark blue coverlet. "Where am I?"

            Pika-chan flew up next to his face. "Ice Island."

            "Wow!" Ash said.

            "Yep, cool, isn't it?"

            "Where's Crystal?"

            "Not sure." Pika-chan said. Just then, Sabrina came in. "Looks like the judgment was no trouble, Master Ash."

            "Sabrina, you don't need to call me that. Do you know where Crystal went?"

            "I believe she is downstairs."

            "Oh, thanks!" Ash said. He went to the bathroom and showered and brushed his teeth, before he changed into a dark blue t-shirt with a Mantine on it and jeans. Then, he went downstairs.

            Ash found Lance in the kitchen.

            "Good morning, Crystal."

            "Good morning, Ash. Did you sleep well?" Lance asked as she salted the scrambled eggs.

            "Yep!" Ash said.

            Lance set down the plates of breakfast. "That's good."

            Ash quickly ate heartily. Lance took half a grapefruit and some buttered toast for herself. Soon, the dishes were cleared and whirring in the dishwasher.

            "Well, Ash, now you're the master of the Johto cards as well. Where do you want to go next?"

            "The Houen league!" Ash cheered.

            Lance smiled. "Well, there are a lot of new pokemon there."

            Ash nodded enthusiastically. "And I can create a lot of new pokemon cards!"

            "Why not?" Pika-chan asked.

            "Well, a new climate suits me." Luna said, yawning.

            Sabrina came downstairs. "Hi." She was levitating several spoons with her powers.

            "Hi, Sabrina." Ash said. He yawned. "Hungry?'

            "I don't eat."

            "Oh. But Pika-chan eats like there's no tomorrow!"

            "We are rather different." Sabrina said dryly.

            "I see…"

            Ash was out relaxing on the beach a while later when trouble brewed.

            "Hey! Who are you?" Ash looked up from his book and saw four surfers. They were all dressed in blue Speedos and carried large boards.

            "We're here looking for Articuno, man." One said.

            "So get out of our way, because you're obviously our rival." Another said.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. They didn't look familiar. "Are you from Houen?"

            "Yeah, man."

            "So step aside."

            "I don't think so." Ash said, forgetting he wasn't wearing his poke belt.

            "Oh? A pokemon battle then? All right."

            "Sharpedo, go!"

            "Seaking, go!"

            "Remoraid, go!"

            "Tentacruel, go!"

            Ash smiled as the four pokemon materialized. He was about to reach for his poke belt when he realized he was only in a t-shirt and shorts and didn't have it. Ash shrugged and closed his eyes as he reached for his key. * Illusion beam. *

            An invisible beam of red light surrounded the boys. They saw him opening poke balls and releasing pokemon instead of using his magic.

            "Sparkle, Match Thunder."

            The four water types flailed in despair, but fainted. Ash laughed lightly. His eyes flashed once, twice.

            The surfers were undaunted.

            "We're still going ahead!"

            "With no pokemon?" Asked a lilting voice.

            They looked up and saw Lance dressed in a light blue sundress, poke belt buckled over it. "That's not very wise."

            The surfers developed hearts for eyes. However, Lance unleashed her Dragonite. None of them were ever seen again.

            Lance smiled.

            Luna and Pika-chan sweatdropped as they watched.

            Does she just kill people she doesn't like? Pika-chan asked.

            Not usually. 

            Really? 

            I think she's in a bad mood right now. 

            Oh. Pika-chan gesticulated slightly. * Oh well, she's a great cook! I can deal with bad moods! *

            * Right… * Luna thought.         

            Loud noises came from somewhere else.

            Lance rolled her eyes. "What is it _now_?" She asked. She pulled a Moon Card out of her pocket and activated it. "Maze, I choose you! Lock the intruders in a maze!"

            The card nodded and flew off to do his mistress's bidding.

            "Wow." Ash said. "Cool!"

            Lance smiled. "Well, let's find some way to keep ourselves occupied while you rest. Chess?"

            "Nah, don't like it. Makes me too nervous." Ash said.

            "Okay then." Lance said. "Want to train a little bit?"

            "Sure!"

            "Just don't overexert yourself!" Pika-chan yelled.

            Luna pulled out a bowl of salsa and some tortilla chips and began eating. Pika-chan made some caramel popcorn and did the same.

            "Better go change first." Lance said. * Why did I even put on a dress in the first place? * She shrugged and headed upstairs.

            Ash found that his dirty clothes were in the laundry, so he sighed and dug through the costumes, searching for something sensible. He came up with an apple-green long-sleeved top and pantaloons, silk, with a little white tassel at the collar of the shirt. They were fringed with a bit of yellow circular designs at the hems, but other than that, fine. Ash checked that the armor and healing spells were on securely, before he grinned. "Okay, ready!"

            Lance came downstairs in a dark blue jacket and pants, embroidered with silver dragon scales. Her hair was secured back with a dark blue ribbon. "I'm ready as well." She detached her key from its chain and chanted softly. "Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!"

            The key changed into staff form. Ash nodded and pulled out his own key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            *FLASH*

            The two guardians munched their snacks and waited.

            Lance drew two cards out and activated them. "Firey! Windy!" The two combined into a raging firestorm that surrounded Ash. Ash quickly activated his Slowbro card, which spat out a Surf attack while shielding him with Amnesia. Lance shrugged and threw out Thunder, and Slowbro was out.

            Ash narrowed his eyes. * I'd better use more than one card then. * He smiled. "Girafarig, Crunch! Tyranitar, use Earthquake! Mantine, Surf!"

            Lance had Windy shield Firey from the water and ground attacks, while Firey sent Girafarig up in flames. Then, Windy blasted Tyranitar back into card form and sent Mantine flying.

            "Pidgeot, Whirlwind!" Ash said, countering, while he sprouted Fearow's wings instead and flew up, hopefully out of the way. "Muk, Sludge Bomb!"

            Lance threw up Shield around herself and hit Muk with Psychic, but failed to notice Mantine hitting her with Supersonic from behind.

            Ash sighed in relief, but then Lance pulled out the Counter card, and reflected the attack back at him. Ash quickly called out Mysdreavus, who negated it with Night Shade. He sighed in relief.

            Pika-chan and Luna munched quietly.

            "Snow." Lance said softly, and Ash found himself buried inside of a snowman. He frantically used Pinsir to break out, and then promptly was blinded by a Flash from Lance's Electabuzz.

            He surrendered.

            "Not bad, Thunder's child." Lance said. Ash sighed and gulped down a Full Restore. "Thanks…"

End Episode 167!

Extra Episode. *bows*

I'm so tired… *collapses*


	11. Houen, here we come! Or not

And yet another Episode… 168

Disclaimer: No, not mine, I wish it were, but it isn't. This is parody and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokémon speech.

Psychic Sabrina – sorry, no Houen captor/cards. It's a bit different. Um… judgment makers were meant to be cats, since I like cats. No, book ten _doesn't_ have the gym leader tournament. Silver borrowed his Tyranitar? That makes sense; although why he's attacking Lance with Murkrow later I'm still meditating on. If silver and lance are old friends and silver is only 11, you really wonder if Lance is really in his early twenties… I made Lance _darkness_ guardian for a reason, yes?

Alanzia –no, I'm not done, this arc still has a while to go.

SS2 Megami-sama – I'm still sick. *cries*

Link Masters – no, no rival this time, its something different he should concentrate on.

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

L.A. Noyola – thank you! *beams*

Ranma – thank you! Me too. I got 10 hours of sleep in 3 days… evil homework…

Zapdos Articuno – sorry, don't think I have any chapters of 'A true beginning', but the old one should still be on Pokemon Tower Library. Was France fun?

PokeYY – I had Lance focus mostly on Clow cards because Ash doesn't have them yet. But, she does have her own pokemon cards…

Lance: And yet again, Phantomness will deviate from the plot.

Phantomness: *scowls* I don't want to blatantly plagiarize myself.

Kairo: So, where's the championshippy?

Phantomness: Don't rush me; I'm working on it.

Lance: *hides*

Episode 168: Houen, here we come! Or not…

            *RING, RING*

            Ash picked up his interdimensional communicator. "Oh, hi, Charlotte, haven't heard from you in a while." The screen was static so he couldn't see her, but he recognized the voice.

            "I need your help."

            Ash blinked. "What do you mean?"

            "Some madman has created a dark pokemon that is blocking the sun. It's been three weeks already. I can't do anything about it since my magic comes from the sun and I'm trying hard to stay alive and support all my cards, and I can barely do that on the energy my body generates."

            "That's terrible!" Ash said. "We'll be there in an instant!" He hung up. "Crystal! We have a problem!"

            "What is it?" Lance asked as she came downstairs in her dratini pajamas.

            "Charlotte's in trouble. Dark pokemon blocking the sun."

            "Gotcha." Lance said. "I'll be back in a second." She dashed into her room and came out in a red jacket over a black bodysuit. Her hair was spiked neatly, and she wore a black cloak over it. "These are spelled. You'd better get changed too, Ash. And pack quickly."

            "I know." Ash said. * Destiny takes too much energy… * He took Pika-chan's special box and opened it, looking for a suitable costume. He finally pulled out a set of black armor that looked like it was made out of Gyrados scales, and buckled it on over his light blue shirt and pants. He slid the greaves on his leg, the breastplate over his torso, and the arm guards over his arms. "Okay, I think I'm ready." He shrank his pack down to miniature size and put it on his chain next to his star key. "Ready!"

            Lance nodded. "Gateway!" A card nodded and the sky seemed to tear open a hole. Lance indicated it. "After you."

            Ash nodded and stepped in. Lance followed.

            They found themselves inside of the Topaz City gym.

            "Uh-oh…" Ash whispered, looking around cautiously for Mina.

            To his horror, she spotted him. "Oh! You hunk! You came back to me! I knew you would!"

            "Yikes!" Ash said, trying to run, but the armor slowed him down. Lance sweatdropped and released the Mist card, shrouding them in Mist so they could escape quickly.

            By the time they got out, Ash's heart rate was way up and he was almost hyperventilating. Lance dumped half a Calming Potion over him.

            Ash sighed and relaxed.

            "So, where's Charlotte?"

            "Psst!" A voice whispered. They turned and saw Vulpix-chan. "Follow me." She whispered.

            And they followed…

            Soon, they came to Charlotte's house.

            "Hi." Charlotte said. "I'm so glad you could come."

            Ash gaped at her. She looked… bleached, if for lack of a better word. Her dark hair was now pale white with only a hint of color, and her eyes were practically glassy gray.

            And she looked like an seven-year old.

            "This is what happens when you run out of magic energy." Charlotte said in a barely audible voice.

            "What can we do?" Ash asked.

            "You two will be fine." Charlotte said in a whispery voice. "I need you two to defeat the magician who caused this."

            "We're on it." Lance said.

            Ash nodded. "Will you be okay?" He still couldn't contain his shock.

            "I think so…" Charlotte whispered. "I'm going to sleep now… it saves energy…" A pale yellow globe sucked her in and she vanished.

            "Yellow." Lance said softly. "It's supposed to be red-gold. She's in serious trouble."

            "Let's go find whoever did this!"

            "Right."

            Pika-chan stared, shocked. Vulpix-chan batted her. "Come on, time's a wasting! Let's go!"

            "You _do_ know who's doing this, right?" Luna asked.

            "Of course." Vulpix-chan said. "His name is Patrick. Sound familiar?"

            "I fought him on the Lava field here.' Ash remembered. "He seemed all right."

            "He was. Until he delved into dark magic to make himself stronger."

            "Ah." Lance said. * Another one turning to the dark to get stronger. Fools. *

            "Let's go!" Ash said. "Flying is probably the quickest way."

            Lance sweatdropped. "We can teleport if we know where he is, Ash."

            "Ehehehehe." Ash said bashfully. He pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!"

            Ash grabbed his staff. "Ok, I'm ready!"

            "We still have to locate Patrick." Lance said dryly.

            "I know where he is." Vulpix-chan said.

            "Oh?" Luna raised her brows in consternation.

            "Yep! He's in Topaz City!"

            "Oh no…" Ash said mournfully. * We just got away from there too… *

            "Where in Topaz city?" Pika-chan inquired.

            "The hotel, dummy." Vulpix-chan said. Energy loss was making her quite snappy. Pika-chan bit back a retaliating comment.

            "Well, time's a-wasting." Luna said.

            Lance nodded and pulled a yellow ribbon out of her hair. She looped it around her fingers and then knotted it in one complicated mess. Then, she tossed the ribbon into the air. It vanished.

            Lance smiled. "That ought to help."

            "Light… disruption." Ash said, analyzing the spell after a few seconds.

            "Correct, Ash." Lance said. 

            "Can we get going now?" Vulpix-chan asked.

            "Sure." Ash said. "Teleport Ring!" They vanished.

            Soon, they appeared in the hotel behind a large potted plant.

            "So which floor is he on?"

            "Hold on, I'm scanning." Lance replied softly as her eyes took on a metallic shade. "Fifth floor. Room 526"

            "All right."

            Ash waited until he saw a bellhop go by. Then, he promptly hit the man with a simple Sleep spell and took his uniform. It was a tad large, but fit pretty well. The uniform was green with little golden buttons and braid.

            Crys? You ready yet? 

            "Just a second." Lance said. She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote and blew on it. She came out from behind the bush in a black and white maid's uniform. She used another piece of paper to create a cart laden with room cleaning supplies. Ready! 

            The two took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

            Patrick was getting ready to leave when Lance knocked on his door. "Just a second!" He said. He opened the door and stared.

            Lance smiled inwardly.

            "Excuse me, sir, I need to clean your room." She said in saccharinely sweet voice. Patrick nodded mutely.

            He stepped aside and let her enter. Then, he promptly fainted.

            Ash grinned. * That was easy. * He made his baseball bat vanish back into his subspace pockets and went in.

            Lance was busy scanning for the source of the dark magic.

            "See anything?" Ash asked as he opened the mini bar. "Oh! Chocolate chip cookies!" He grinned and took out all the snacks in it.

            "Found it." Lance said. She picked up the tiny statue of a Stantler made out of green crystal.

            "That's it?"

            Lance pulled out her wand. "Holy water to cleanse the presence." She whispered. Water drenched the statue, which began to crack.

            "Voila."

            "Cool." Ash said. "Need my help?"

            "Not at the moment." The statue crumbled and exploded. Then, Lance turned to Ash.

            "Use Eterneon to purify."

            "Right!" Ash said. The Eterneon card happily performed its duties, and then Ash and Lance teleported away from the hotel.

            When Patrick woke up, his room was clean, but his statue was nowhere to be seen. He scratched his head and shrugged, not knowing what he had lost and gained.

End Episode! 

Phantomness loves fanart! If you have some, please e-mail it to me! ^-^ I would love to see it!

*Shoyko waves* me too!

Sorry for late uploading, but fanfiction.net was being really freaky. *scowls* I'll put up an extra chapter to make up for it.


	12. Have we taken care of the problem?

Episode 169

Disclaimer: No need, already disclaimed at least a hundred times. Pokemon is not mine. Destiny, Charlotte, Eterneon, etc, are. Enough.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokémon speech.

Episode 169: Have we taken care of the problem?

            "So that's that." Ash said happily.

            "I think so." Lance replied.

            "Cool. Let's go see how Charlotte's doing."

            Vulpix-chan led the way back to the house. She tapped on the bubble, which was kind of an orange color now. "Wake up!"

            Charlotte stirred and opened her eyes, blinking. Ash noticed that her hair was now a pale grayish color, a better sign.

            "We did it!"

            Charlotte managed to crack a smile, despite her tiredness. "I'm…glad… thank… you…" And then she promptly blacked out.

            Lance sighed. "Oh well, at least we've taken care of most of the problem."

            "Nani? What do you mean, Crys?"

            "The dark pokemon is still there. It can't draw any more energy from Patrick or the dark side, but its still dangerous."

            "Until?"

            "It runs out of energy. And that could take years."

            "So what do we do?" Ash asked. He was still wearing the bellhop costume.

            "First, you change out of that and into something battle-worthy. Then, we go fight it. Dark creatures cannot generate dark energy to make attacks, they must draw from stored resources. So if we waste enough of its energy that should solve the problem."

            "Ok." Ash said. "Let's go!"

            "I can't help you anymore." Vulpix-chan said. She curled up and transformed into a little golden sun-shaped charm that clattered onto the floor. It was hard enough for me to maintain shape. 

            Gotcha. Luna said.

            Let's go. Pika-chan intoned.

            Right. 

            Ash dressed in a dark blue robe with red scales on it. It was simple, cut low above the knees so he could move, and it was shellacked to be protective. There were two red stripes on the sleeves. His hair was tied back by a dark blue headband.

            "Simplicity is always good." Lance said.

            Ash grinned. "You think so?"

            "Looks cute to me."

            Ash blushed a tiny bit.

            Lance was dressed in a light blue robe with silver armor over it. "Let's go."

            The two chosen sprouted their wings, and flew up into the air.

            Don't worry, Ash, I'm shielding us in invisibility. Lance said.

            Okay, Crys. 

            Lance nodded silently. Let's see… do you feel anything _wrong_ with your chi? 

            Kind of. Ash admitted.

            That's the dark spirit. 

            Ash looked around. Okay. That way. He cut sharply to the right and into a cloudbank.

            Lance followed a few wing beats behind.

            The dark Charizard was unpleasantly surprised when two unknown humans burst into his hideout. He immediately breathed out a Flamethrower attack.

            "Suicune, go!" Ash said, releasing the pokemon card.

            "Watery, drown him." Lance said icily.

            The two water spirits quickly subdued the Charizard.

            Ash was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the Charizard roared and broke free of its water prison.

            "Shoot."

            "Thunder!" Lance said, releasing the spirit. "Go."

            "Right." Ash said. * Should be especially vulnerable now that its wet… * "Zapdos, go! Thunder Rage!"

            The attacks sent a smoking Charizard tumbling down towards the land.

            "Well, that's over." Ash said, smiling.

            "Not yet…" Lance said, narrowing her eyes.

            "What do you mean?"

            Lance whipped out a handful of white ribbons. She made a few complicated hand motions, and then flung them into the air.

            Ash stared, as one of the clouds became a dull black ditto entangled in the white threads.

            "See?"  

            "I didn't even sense it." Ash said in awe.

            "Part of my magic is darkness, so it's easier for me to tell."

            "Oh."

            "It's okay." Lance said. "I think that's everything."

            Luna nodded. * All done! *

            "Great." Ash said. He cast a levitating spell around them and they slowly floated back down to earth.

            Back on the good old terra firma, Ash sighed in relief. * Great, now we can go back to our dimension. *

            Lance caught his train of thought and smiled. "Yes. Loop." The card shimmered in her hands and they were once again back where they were supposed to be.

            "On to Houen we go!" Ash cheered.

            "Just a second." Lance said.

            "What?"

            "Disguise time…"

            "But Crystal! I don't want to wear one!"

            "Sorry, but if you don't want to get mobbed, it's a prerequisite." Lance said. "I'll just dye your hair, unless you want to go as a girl again…"

            Ash looked panicked for about 2.5 seconds, but then he relented.

            Lance raised an eyebrow, but then saw Pika-chan crackling. * Ah…. That would explain his compliance. *

            "Waiting."

            Ash nodded and crossed his fingers. "Henge no Jutsu!"

            There was a poof of blue smoke, and he turned into a girl, still wearing his normal clothes. She looked like Ash, only the eyes were purple, and her long blue hair was pulled back in two ponytails.

            "Cute." Lance said.

            "Thanks." Ash said. "Great, let's go to Houen."

            "Wait a second." Pika-chan said. "You can't go around in _that_."

            She pointed to his robes. They'd know you were weird instantly. 

            "Oops…"

            "Here. You can borrow my clothes." Lance said. She pulled out a pair of pink overalls and a white shirt with a Skitty on it.

            "Thanks…"

            "No problem." Lance said.

            Ash went and changed. Lance smiled. "I'll teleport us there."

            Her eyes flashed blue and they wound up in Littleroot town. There, they found Professor Birch being attacked by a wild Poochyna.

            "Help me!" Professor Birch pleaded.

            "Okay." Ash said. She pulled out a card. A faint sparkle of illusion wove itself around her.

            "Geodude, Tackle!"

            Geodude tackled the Poochyna away from the Professor.

            "Now use Rock Throw!"

            One buried Poochyna later, the two accompanied Birch back to his lab.

            "Thank you so much." Birch said. "What's your name?"

            "Ashline." Ash said.

            "Oh. That's nice." Professor Birch said. "For saving me, I'd like to give you one of these three pokemon. Choose."

            Mudkip is a water  type, Torchic is a fire type, and Treecko is a grass type. 

            Hmm… Ash thought.

            Finally, she picked Mudkip.

            "HELP!" A voice came from outside the door.

            Ash quickly dashed outside and saw… May. Being attacked by a wild Zigzagoon.

            Lance rolled her eyes. * This is so stupid… * "Charmander, Slash."

            Zigzagoon fled the scene.

            May quit freaking out and began talking about how cute Pika-chan was. Pika-chan preened.

            "This is May." Professor Birch said. "She's another of the trainers I'm sending out on the journey."

            Ash winced. * Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? *

End Episode 169!

Uh-oh… anyways, review.

Question: Of my other fics, which one should I update?


	13. Rivalry? Or not

Episode 170

*Gasps for breath and faints* Waves disclaimer that says Shadow doesn't own pokemon but does own Destiny.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Ranma – yep, I hate being busy. Hopefully it'll get better… baka AP classes

SS2 Megami-sama – I wholeheartedly agree!

Link Masters – I think it would be dangerous if she traveled with the two

Aragorn the Ranger – k, I did update Rocket Child… 

Digifan1 – thank you

Psychic Sabrina – true, but Sabrina's not like Pika-chan, so Ash didn't notice. Charlotte has quite a warped view on life; I'll get into that later. She's more concerned about playing matchmaker than her health, which could be trouble. You're right about Patrick! I'll update something always, so… ^-^ Love to see your fanart!

Episode 170: Rivalry? Perhaps…

            "Pleased to meet you." Lance told May softly, although she couldn't care less.

            Ash nodded.

            "Professor Birch, can I please have Torchic?" May asked.

            "Certainly." The professor said.

            "Yay!"

            After May got her items, she turned to Ash.   

            "Want to battle?"

            Ash shrugged her shoulders. "Oh? Well…"

            "Sure! Torchic, go!"

            "All right then. Mudkip, you're up." Ash said, smiling.

            Mudkip trilled happily.

            "Torchic, peck!"

            "Mudkip, water gun." Ash said. Mudkip easily took out Torchic proudly.

            Ash picked up Mudkip and hugged her tightly, while May stared in disbelief at her fallen Torchic.

            Lance nodded to Ash, who chanted softly under her breath.

"Shimmering stars…" Ash whispered, as a shape began to form. "Grant me your energy… create newly a spirit… noble and free… with light and darkness… weave a tapestry… moonlight and sunlight… renewed in thee… Mudkip."

There was a tiny flash and then a white card with a mudkip on it appeared in Ash's arms.

His Mudkip poked the card with her nose curiously. Ash smiled.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing." His eyes blurred for a second, but he didn't faint.

At least your magic is getting better… Pika-chan said.

_Pika-chan…_

May was still holding her Torchic.

"You know, its not going to get any better that way." Lance said as she adjusted her blue jacket. "You have to take the Torchic to a pokemon center. They'll heal your pokemon there."

"Oh." May said.

            Lance shook her head, wondering just how ignorant this trainer was.

            Honestly, how stupid can she get? Luna wondered as she groomed herself.

            No clue. Pika-chan sent.

            I'm scanning her. Luna said as her eyes glowed purple. A few minutes later, she broke off, looking disgusted.

            She doesn't know _anything_ about pokemon. 

            If she doesn't travel with us, it doesn't matter. 

            Right. 

            Ash swayed slightly, but managed not to tip over. Lance quickly tipped a Hyper Potion down his throat.

            "Thank you, Crystal."

            "No problem."

            "Bye, Professor Birch." Ash said as he and the group continued down Route 1. May watched them go sadly.

            "Bye." The Professor waved. He turned to May. "May, maybe you had better stay home until your pokemon skills improve."

            "But professor!"

            "It's true, though." Birch said. "Maybe you can train with Brendan when he arrives…"

            Brendan arrived a while later and took Treecko, but was surprised when he learned that May had gotten Torchic.

            "Then who got Mudkip?'

            "A girl who saved me from a Poochyna."

            "Oh." Brendan said. "Cool. Bye, dad, I'm going out to train."

            "What about May?"

            'Dad, experience is the best teacher. You've always said that." Brendan said. He hopped on his bike. "So see you!"

            "Bye, Brendan! Remember, you have to complete the pokédex!"

            "Right." Brendan waved goodbye and left.

            "Ash, stop it!" Lance said as she shook him. "You'll drain yourself!"

            Ash dropped the newly created Poochyna and Zigzagoon cards. "But…"

            "Stop it, Ash." Pika-chan added. "Its good to push your limits, but not to this point."

            "All right…"

            "You'd better go into the healing trance now." Lance said in a no-nonsense tone.

            Ash nodded, closed his eyes, relaxed his chi, and drifted.

            Meanwhile…

            "I can't believe I'm lost." May said miserably.

            Her newly rejuvenated Torchic shrugged and sat down.

            "I can't see anything. This forest is too dense."

            Torchic didn't move.

            "Come on, we have to get out of here."

            Back with the party…

            Pika-chan and Luna were making peanut butter cookies with Lance's portable miniature oven. Pika-chan was decorating hers with marshmallow fluff while Luna sprinkled licorice sprinkles on hers.

            Pika-chan grimaced. * Ew… *

            Lance was practicing her telekinetic skills, by throwing Senbon (needles) at a target on a nearby tree with her eyes closed.

            "Ow!"

            Lance opened her eyes to see Luna rubbing a tail. "Did I hit you?"

            "Er…"

            "She flew right into its path." Pika-chan chortled.

            Luna cast a dirty look in her direction.

            "Oh." Lance said, before closing her eyes and resuming practice again.

            Ash drifted in a soft, downy atmosphere, feeling energy reenter his body. He fell asleep and dreamed.

            Fortunately, there were no complicated, mysterious dreams this time.

            Brendan and his Treecko walked along. "Wow, Treecko, you'll evolve into a Grvyole soon." Brendan said. "Good work."

            Treecko nodded and defeated another Geodude.

            Brendan smiled.

            Treecko posed and the two laughed quietly. Then, Brendan took out his lunch and the two ate together.

            The party again…

            Four hours later, Ash came out of the trance looking fine.

            "Your magic levels are back up to normal.' Pika-chan said. "But don't do that again!"

            "Yes, mom."

            Pika-chan glared at Ash, who laughed softly.

            "Say that again and I'll force you to wear – this!" Pika-chan said.

            Ash gaped at the hideous pink and white striped bikini Pika-chan was holding. "All right, I'll stop!"

            "Smart move." Lance said from where she was browsing a catalogue for rare items.

            "Thank you for your support, Crystal." Ash muttered sarcastically.

            Lance smiled.

            "Oh. Look!" Luna said, peeking over her shoulder.

            "Luna, I'm not interested in ancient cat food dishes."

            "But they're so pretty!"

            "It'd be a waste of money."

            "But you're rich! You can afford to pay $5000 for this set!"

            Lance sweatdropped. "Luna… sometimes I wonder if -." She stopped abruptly. "What is that burnt smell?"

            "OUR COOKIES!"

            The two guardians raced for the oven and pried it open.

            Pika-chan grinned as she noticed that her cookies were fine. Luna sulked at the black messes that hers had become.

            "Now that's why _I_ don't use licorice bits." Pika-chan said in a superior tone.

            Luna bit her tail.

            "Ow! You asked for it!" Pika-chan said as she used Flaming Thunder on Luna.

            Luna retaliated with Icy Wind.

            Ash sighed at the two battling guardians and sat down to eat his secret double-chocolate brownies in peace.

End Episode 170!

Hehehe, Ash finally gets to eat in peace for once.

Anyways, drop a review! Or else I won't update! ^_^

Shameless advertising – I replaced a fic with 'Sailor Eevee', if you'd like to see my way of writing sailor moon, you can check it out. Championshipping alert!


	14. The mysterious battle palace

Episode 171! Wahey!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Destiny belongs to me.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Ash = Ashline, really a boy but he's in a girl's body right now, so I'll refer to Ash as 'her' sometimes

Episode 171: The mysterious battle palace

            Ashline and Lance were walking down the road towards the first town when Ash spotted an enormous building. It was made out of shiny steel, with dark purple platforms and layers between the floors.

            "Wow." Pika-chan said. "I wonder what that is?"

            Ash shrugged. "Who knows?"

            Lance pointed. "There's a sign, you guys."

            "Oops." Ash said, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Crys."

            Her mudkip rubbed against her leg and purred. Ash happily scooped Mudkip up, smiling.

            Ashline smiled. "Cool! A battle palace!"

            "WAIT!" A voice yelled.

            Ashline turned, blue hair billowing slightly behind her. She saw a girl in a long blue dress with a white lacy shawl.

            "First, let's battle!"

            "Who are you?"

            "My name's Melissa. And you'll have no chance in that Battle Tower. It's for advanced trainers only, and you are _obviously_ a beginner."

            Ashline looked insulted. "Fine. Let's go."

            Lance smiled to herself and stepped back. "I'll be the referee."

            "Go! Smoochum!" Melissa said.

            Ashline smirked. "Oh? Ice/psychic type. Baby pokemon. As long as it doesn't kiss you first, you'll be fine." She drew out a card/poke ball (with illusion). "Charmander, you're up. Let's make this a quick battle. Flamethrower."

            Smoochum attempted a Lovely Kiss attack, but was set on fire before she got within five yards of Charmander.

            "Oh no!" Melissa gasped. "Grr, you just got lucky…"

            Ashline raised her eyebrows.

            "First round goes to Ashline." Lance said.

            "Poochyna, go!" Melissa said. "Use Crunch!"

            "Charmander, let's give it a Slash."

            Charmander slashed at Poochyna, scoring red lines on its side, but Poochyna's slobbery mouth covered its tail flame, reducing its attack power.

            "Charmander, Starfire now!"

            "Star…fire?" 

            Charmander nodded and from each of its limbs came a streak of flame, resulting in a six-pointed flaming star, which then shot down Poochyna's throat.

            Poochyna fainted from the intense heat.

            Ashline grinned.

            "Second round goes to Ashline." Lance continued.

            "Grr… that's it! I'm not making this easy anymore! Gligar, go! Use Earthquake!"

            "Charmander, Return." Ashline said. "All right then…Jumpluff, I choose you! Let's give it a Poisonpowder!"

            Jumpluff nodded and doused Gligar in poisonpowder, poisoning it.

            "Gligar, Poison Sting!"

            Jumpluff was poisoned as well.

            "Don't give up!" Ash said. "Petal Dance!"

            No more Gligar…

            Melissa angrily paid Ashline. "Well, if you're so hot, then take on the Battle Tower! See if I care!" She stomped off.

            "Just a sore loser." Pika-chan said.

            Luna nodded.

            "Let's go!" Ash cheered.

            "Just a second." Lance said. "You don't look very tough in pink."

            "But aren't I supposed to look cute and innocent so people underestimate me?"

            "Well I guess so…"

            "COSTUME!" Pika-chan proclaimed and dragged her behind a tree.

            Ashline emerged a few minutes later. She was wearing a dark blue leotard with a transparent light blue skirt and sleeves over it. She also had fingerless light blue gloves and light blue boots that went up to her knees. Over all this went a dark blue cloak with a hood, fastened with a gold clasp.

            "Um…" Lance wasn't quite sure what to say. "It fits, kind of…I guess you'll be using water pokemon. And you are cute as a girl."

            "Sure." Ash said. "Mudkip could use some experience." They entered the room and looked around.

            The lady smiled. "Are you here to register for the battle tower?"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "Do you want the Lucky challenge, the Mirror challenge, the potluck challenge, or the Line challenge?"

            "Um… which one's which?"

            "In the Lucky challenge, you fight seven trainers, each with two pokemon. If you defeat them all you receive a Chansey, $2000, 1000 coins, or twenty vitamins. In the Mirror challenge, you only fight one trainer, but he has three of the exact same pokemon as you do, or its evolutions. Winning this one nets $5000 or 2200 coins or thirty ultra balls. In the potluck challenge, you fight seven random trainers, each with one pokemon, as you travel through the Safari park out back, and winning this one nets $10000 and 500 coins. And the Line challenge is 4 trainers in a row, each with 6 pokemon, all one type though. Same prizes as the Mirror challenge."

            Ash looked astonished. "Wow! This will be good practice."

            "Careful, Ash." Lance said, ruffling her hair. "It sounds difficult."

            Do the Potluck challenge, you win the most that way. Pika-chan said. And it's the most unexpected. 

            Ok… 

            "I'll take the Potluck." Ash said. "How much does it cost?"

            "Fifty dollars to try." The lady said. Ash paid her, and then the group ventured to the back. The first area was desert.

            Jessie was waiting. She gasped when she saw Lance. * Team Rocket is after her. Allright, I'll beat her pokemon and then I'll steal them! *

            Ashline stepped up. "Hi!"

            Jessie's jaw dropped. * She's not fighting?! *

            She composed herself though. "Welcome. I am your first opponent. Let this battle begin."

            "All right." Ash said, grinning. 

            "Charizard, go!"

            "Mudkip, I choose you!" Mudkip dashed out, tiny next to its gigantic opponent.

            "Um… Charizard, use Poison Sting!"

            Charizard stared at Jessie.

            Ash blinked. "Oh well. Free turn. Mudkip, give em a Surf attack!"

            Mudkip nodded and drenched Charizard.

            "Oh no! Charizard, Iron Tail!"

            "That's different." Lance remarked.

            "Mudkip, Dig underground to avoid it." Ash said softly. She narrowed her eyes. * Something's not right… *

            "Charizard, Double Team!"

            * Smart. * Ash thought. But… Mudkip's eyes glowed blue as she screened out the false images and focused on the real Charizard. "Good! Now use Sheer Cold!"  
            The one-hit KO attack finished off Charizard.

            Jessie growled. "You pass. Go on to the next trainer."

            James was waiting by the pond. He had the same reaction as Jessie. * I must defeat them and steal their pokemon! *

            Ash rifled through a book while she waited for James to send out his pokemon.

            "Poke ball, go!"

            And out popped an Ampharos.

            James cheered. "Ampharos, Thunderpunch!"

            "Wait! I didn't even pick my pokemon yet." Ash protested. He smiled and released the Crystal Onix card.

            James gaped.

            "Onix, Earthquake now!"

            "Oh no! Ampharos, try to dodge it!"

            Startling, Ampharos managed to dodge and retaliated with Fire Punch, but not much damage was done.

            "Finish it." Ash said. "Rock Slide."

            No more Ampharos…

            Groaning, James directed Ash to the next area, and the next trainer. Cassidy.

End Episode 171!


	15. Night shroud

Part 172!  
  


Disclaimer/Notes: See previous

Ranma – well, thanks! ^-^

Link Masters – hmm… well, they were temporarily hired as employees…

Twisted Canadian mind – ah, thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – I love mudkips too! ^-^ And you're right

Aragorn the Ranger – well, I played as a girl so Brendan was the Professor's son in Sapphire

Jarzard – you missed 12, ^-^

Digifan1 – k!

Episode 172: Night shroud

            "So, little girl, still want to battle? Sorry, but your challenge ends with me!" Cassidy said.

            Ash blinked. "All right then…"

            "Nosepass, go!"

            Blinking, Ashline pulled out her pokédex and pointed it at the pokemon.

            "Nosepass. The compass pokemon. Nosepass has been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north."

            "Ok then…" Ash said. "Mudkip, you're up."

            "Nosepass, use Zap Cannon!"

            "What?" Ash asked, shocked. "But it's a rock type." Mudkip barely managed to dodge.

            Cassidy chuckled nastily. "Scared now? Nosepass, Zap Cannon again!"

            "Mudkip, Earthquake!"  
            Nosepass went flying, fainted.

            Mudkip smiled and suddenly glowed with the light of evolution.

            Ash smiled, knowing that it was magic-type. He poured in plenty of shadow and other energy. When the mist cleared, Mudkip had golden whiskers instead of orange ones, and a tiny star on her belly.

            Ash smirked and headed on, ignoring the fuming Cassidy.

            Lance followed him.

            Ash's eyes glowed brightly. "Shimmering stars… grant me your energy… create newly a spirit… noble and free… with light and darkness… weave a tapestry… moonlight and sunlight… renewed in thee…Nosepass."

            The card sparkled into existence. Ash smiled and it vanished into thin air.

            Lance handed him a Potion, which he drank for insurance, and they continued onwards.

            Pika-chan continued taping.

            Where did you get that? Luna asked.

            Summoning spell. 

            OH. 

            The next area was a lake. In the center on a tiny platform sat a girl with pink hair.

            "I am Penny! You will not defeat me."

            "Let's try." Ash said, tossing her hair.

            "Go! Sharpedo!" Penny yelled.

            Ash looked carefully. Water/dark type… all right. 

            "Mudkip, still want to battle?"

            Mudkip nodded and hopped forwards into the surf.

            "Ok then…"

            "Hah! That little thing? Sharpedo, Crunch now!"

            Sharpedo attempted to eat Mudkip.

            "Mudkip, use Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

            The girl blinked.

            Mudkip smiled and vanished into the water. A few minutes later, Sharpedo came up with a limp Mudkip in its mouth.

            "Ha! Hiding won't work!"

            "Are you sure?" Ashline hid a smile.

            Sharpedo suddenly spat out a log.

            "Now." Mudkip jumped out from where it had been hiding behind a few rocks. A Hydro Pump attack sent Sharpedo flying, followed up by Ice Ball.

            Ashline smiled charmingly. "So, who's next?"

            Penny Williams took three minutes to collect her jaw from the floor. "How long have you had Mudkip?!" 

            "Oh, about two weeks." Ashline said.

            "TWO WEEKS?!"

            Team Rocket looked at each other. "Wow…"

            Lance telepathically poked her. Baka! You want team rocket's attention? 

            Oops. 

            "Sorry, I meant two months. Sorry." Ashline said, yawning. "I'm kind of tired and my brain is fried."

            "I see. Well, the next challenge is in that forest ahead. Good luck. You'll need it."

            "Thanks."

            They walked on, Pika-chan with starry eyes and eating gingerbread cookies. Luna primly did not comment on anything. Lance just looked amused.

            "I'm Clinton! And I challenge you!"

            Ashline nodded. "I accept, of course."

            "Alakazam, go!"

            Mudkip hid behind Ash. She smiled. "Don't worry, Mudkip, you already battled well. I choose you, Umbreon!"

            "RARE POKEMON" TR scribbled in the bushes.

            "What is that? Who gives," Clinton said arrogantly. "Alakazam, blast it away with a Psychic attack!"

            Nothing happened…

            Umbreon yawned and used Faint Attack.

            Alakazam fell over, and got up, panting heavily.

            "What the? Alakazam, Recover now!"

            "Umbreon, Confuse Ray."

            Umbreon stared the healed Alakazam in the eyes, confusing it.

            Alakazam had little birds 'round the head' and hit itself when Clinton called out the next order.

            "Now, Bite."

            Alakazam keeled over in pain and fainted.

            Mudkip easily dispatched Joseph's Golem.

            It was down to the last battle. Butch was sweating nervously.

            "Ready." Ash smiled.

            "Here goes…" Butch said. "Hariyama, go!"

            Ash blinked. "Ok." * what type is that?! *

            Fighting. 

            Thanks, Crystal. Ash sent. "Okay then… Pidgey, I choose you!"

            Pidgey burst out of her ball, cheering, and Wing Attacked Hariyama before it could freak out.

            Hariyama retaliated with Mach Punch, but little damage was done.

            "Pidgey, now use Fly!"

            Pidgey flew away from Hariyama, and came back, crashing into it. The pokemon toppled over in a dead faint.

            "Now!" Jessie said. They burst out of the bushes.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect – hey!"

            Tempest and Darkstar were wrapped around the two TR members, choking them.

            Lance brushed off her hands. "We don't need you two clowns around."

            "Grrr." Butch said. "You'll pay! Raticate, Drowzee, go!"

            "I remember you." Lance continued. "Tempest, Darkstar, summon storm now!"

            Lightning and rain crashed down, knocking down all the TR agents. A few minutes later, the storm disappeared.

            Ash grinned at Lance and they went to the front desk. 

            "She passed." The receptionist said, 'so here's the prize". Ash happily pocketed the money and items.

            Lance smiled.

            They left the battle palace in higher spirits. 

            Ashline hugged the Sharpedo card to her chest. * This will be useful later, I think. Or at least I hope so. *

            "Going to create Hariyama too?"

            "Already did." Ash said. "In the bathroom while I was changing out of that costume."

            Pika-chan pouted.

            "Oh, stuff it." Ash said.

            "Now on to the 1st gym." Lance said.

            "Yep! Let's go!"

End Episode 172

I shall always be updating something, it just might not be this particular fic. And if you can take shonen-ai, I suggest reading 'Lagrimas y Silencia del Dragon'. The sequel to that shall be coming soon in case anyone is interested.


	16. Challenge the Petalburg Gym! I'm getting...

Episode 173…

Timeline: 1 week later

Zapdos Articuno – however, I doubt May will be much of a challenge…

Link Masters – well, thank you!

SS2 Megami-sama – flamers are always annoying… *sigh*

Lamar and 008 – yes, you can save copies of my work as long as you don't try to pass it off as yours. I allow readers to keep copies since if their network is like mine, its usually broken and its real annoying when you want to read a fic and can't b/c network is down.

Ranma – unfortunately, this fic isn't that big on Naruto jutsu, I'm not sure how many more show up. Oh well… 'Creating my own Destiny' should have more when it comes up.

Elizabeth – I c

Skitty 2004 – you're right, they were just… there for filler purposes.

Episode 173: Challenge the Petalburg gym! I'm getting tired of Linoone…

            The group had arrived at Oldale town, but found nothing of interest. Now, they were on their way to the next area. Petalburg City.

            "Hey, you got a pokemon at the lab, right?" A voice asked.

            Ash turned and saw a boy with shocking white hair. "Yep."

            "Want to battle?"

            "Sure." Ash said. * He must have grass… *

            "Great! Treecko, go!"

            Guessed right, Ash. Now how are you going to win this one? Pika-chan asked.

            _Pika-chan!_ Ash said. Don't you trust me?! 

            Well, not right now… 

            Ash eyed pika-chan suspiciously. Just because I didn't let you have my chocolate-vanilla swirl cake last night because I was sharing with Crys…   
            

            "Let's go!" Ashline said. "I choose you, T-." She was about to use the Torchic card she had created two days ago when Lance sighed and malleted her invisibly.

            BAKA! You can't have a Torchic! 

            Oops. Ash sent. "Never mind."

            She shrugged and pulled out another card. With a flick of her wrist, the ball opened and the pokemon materialized.

            "Pidgey, go!"

            Lance sweatdropped. * These are pretty uncommon in Houen… *

            Brendan pulled out his pokédex. "What is this?"

            "Pidgey. The tiny bird pokemon." The pokédex beeped.

            "Flying type… all right, Treecko, let's try a Fury Cutter!"

            Treecko cut one of Pidgey's wings, but Pidgey just whacked it away with a Wing Attack.

            "Okay, let's try another Fury Cutter!"

            Ash, remember what Bugsy said? Fury Cutter gets stronger with successive hits? Lance asked as she watched Pidgey go flying twice in a row.

            Oh, okay. 

            "Pidgey, protect now!"

            Pidgey shielded herself and Fury Cutter missed, lowering its damage.

            "Good, now use Gust!"

            Pidgey blew Treecko into a tree, where it stayed stilly.

            "Treecko, Return." Brendan said. "Wow, you're so much better than May."

            "Really?" Ash asked, * Although it doesn't mean much…. *

            Brendan nodded. "Yeah. Well, I've got to go find more pokemon for my dad's research project."  
  


            "Oh, Professor Birch is your father?" Lance asked.

            "Yep, and he wants me to complete this pokédex. See you guys later." And with that, Brendan hopped on his bike and rode off.

            Soon, they arrived in Petalburg City. They healed their pokemon at the Center.

            "Well, there's a gym here." Ash said.

            "Mm-hmm." Lance said.

            "Don't tell me you have all of these badges too."

            "Most of them." Lance said. "I'm missing the Feather badge."

            "Oh."

            "And Ash, this isn't the first gym. This is the fourth."

            Ash's eyes popped out as Pika-chan cheered and began digging for a costume.

            A full twenty minutes later, Ashline emerged from the pokemon center. She was wearing a chocolate brown top and skirt, trimmed with white curlicues. Her blue hair was held back with a brown-and-white striped headband, with two white ribbons tying off her ponytails. She wore short boots that were also chocolate brown, with two white flaps on each, and she looked adorable.

            "KAWAII!" Luna cheered.

            Pika-chan nodded. "Its really you, master."

            "Whatever you say…" Ash said, thinking to herself that it could have been pink and frilly.

            "Let's go."

            As soon as they entered, they were swamped with seven Linoone trainers, each obsessed with using one type of temporary battle enhancer. Ash was just finishing off the trainer with Dire Hit when the door opened and the gym leader entered.

            "Sorry I'm late – a challenger already?!" Norman said, surprised. "It can't have been more than a month since Birch sent off his newest group."

            One trainer moaned. "She's pretty strong, boss."

            "Oh?" 

            "My Linoone got crushed before it could land a hit."

            "Well, what'd she use?"

            "Mudkip, Skarmory…"

            Norman turned his attention to where Ashline had just used Gloom's Petal Dance to finish off the last Linoone.

            "I see." He said dryly. "Well, let's head inside to the stadium."

            Ash grinned. Lance sighed. Just don't be overconfident… 

            Yeah, save your energy. 

            Ok…   
  


            "Let's begin." Norman said. "Slaking, go!"

            Ash thought. * Must be a normal type… so I'll use… *

            "Mudkip go!"

            "Slaking, Yawn!"

            Slaking yawned.

            Ash blinked as nothing happened. * Delayed healing move? Oh well. *

            "Mudkip, lets give them a Mud Slap attack!"

            Mudkip slapped mud into Slaking's eyes, but it barely flinched. She waited for Slaking to make its next move, but it just loafed around.

            Ash blinked. * Is he being overconfident? *

            "Mudkip, lets try Whirlpool."

            Mudkip trapped Slaking, and then promptly fell asleep.

            "Ah, so that's what yawn does."

            "Slaking, Body Slam."

            Slaking slammed into Mudkip.

            Ash quickly sprayed Mudkip with awakening waking her up.

            And Slaking loafed around again.

            "Mudkip, Earthquake!"

            Slaking fainted. Mudkip grinned happily. She jumped up into Ash's arms, giving her a hug.

            Ashline smiled and petted Mudkip's head.

            "Interesting." Norman said. "Vigoroth, go."

            "Mudkip, lets do something different this time." Ash said. He began whispering to her. Mudkip nodded and jumped into the arena.

            *FLASH*

            Norman was temporarily blinded. As his eyes cleared, he saw how Mudkip had managed to direct a wave of water straight into the path of the spotlights to create a magnifying effect. And while he, as the trainer, could not call out commands to his pokemon, Mudkip had managed to blind it completely with Mud-Slap.

            Vigoroth was completely at Mudkip's mercy, as Water Guns hit it from all sides, and soon, it had collapsed under the barrage.

            "Well, I haven't had a good fight in a while. I'm not holding anything back this time. Linoone, go!"

            "Not another one…" Ash sighed.

            "Linoone, Surf!"

            "Mudkip, Return!" Ash said. * Water to block my water attacks. All right. *

            "Hariyama, go! Use Vital Throw!"

            Linoone tumbled to Norman's feet, beaten.

            "Very well." Norman said. "I give you the Balance Badge and TM Façade."

            "Thanks." Ashline said. She then left the gym.

            Pika-chan followed, still taping.

Ash pulled out her staff. ""Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee!"

Slaking, Vigoroth, Linoone and Treecko appeared.

Ashline leaned against her staff, breathing heavily.

"Why did you change the spell?" Lance asked.

"It didn't seem right. I should only use the older one for light-types." Ashline explained.

"I see." Lance hugged her. "Get some rest."

"All right…"

End Episode 173!

^_^ Drop a review!

Reviews will be used to power up the Power card, and give it even more strength to get rid of Nelvana!  
And… if you haven't answered this question already, do you support championshipping?


	17. Not so nice?

174…

2 x 87 

87 is not a prime number, it's 3 x 29

Despite the Fact that shadow is suffering from the AP grind (Ah! So few weeks left until the test. *Anger sparks*), she will try her best to update. K? ^-^ So keep the encouragement coming.

Link Masters – yes, Ash needs to adjust… and since there's no captor, let's see what I have up my sleeve shall I?

Ranma – thankies! *Beams* But not all my fics are this good

Jarzard – well, I think Kawarimi was possible… because it's just a substitute.

SS2 Megami-sama – you're right! I like Brendan and May is kind of annoying…

Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix – wow! Glad to see you're still reading and enjoying my fics. *Smiles* and glad to see a fellow championshipper and misty-basher!  
Zapdos Articuno – um, I think Team Aqua will show up, maybe Magma will too later.

Episode 174: Not so nice

            The group was walking out of Petalburg City two days later. There was a meadow, but behind that lay a dark forest.

            Ashline was quite unhappy.

            "Come on, it's not that bad."

            "Yes it is. You're not wearing it." Ashline said. She was dressed in a lavender colored short overcoat trimmed with white fur over a light blue leotard. Her feet were in tiny pixie blue boots.

            Lance shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and inspected a miniscule speck of dust on her jacket. "Whatever. Let's keep walking.'

            'Hai, hai."

            Soon, a wild Zigzagoon poked its head out of the bushes. Ashline remembered that she already had the card, so she walked on.

            Ahead there was a small patch of boggy ground.

            "Oh no."

            "What?"

            "Your pretty costume will get all dirty if we walk through _that_." Pika-chan lamented.

            "Not if I use this." Ashline said. She knew that if this costume got dirty, Pika-chan would undoubtedly force her into another sparkly, glittery one.

            "Dragonite, I choose you!" Ash said. "Cloak us in safeguard."

            The mud was no longer a problem, for it could not penetrate the veil, which covered the group.

            "Wai! That was smart!" Pika-chan told Ash.

            "Thanks, Pika-chan." * Even though I did it for _my_ sake… *

            Lance hid a smile.

            "Excuse me." A voice said. "But are you Ashline?"

            "Who are you?" Ash asked.

            A dark-haired girl in a clinging orange outfit strode out. "I am Lynx. And I challenge you to a battle!"

            "So be it." Ash said. "What will it be?"

            "Three on three."

            "Very well. I accept."

            "Good. Because there's no way I'm going to lose to some novice, even if they _did_ make it through one of the battle park challenges."

            Ash gritted her teeth.

            "Lynx chooses Zigzagoon! Go!"

            "Pidgey, I choose you!"

            "Zigzagoon, use Mud Sport!"

            Ash blinked. * Did she know about desert storm? Oh well. *

            "Pidgey, use Wing Attack!"

            Pidgey's strong wings easily tossed the Zigzagoon aside, but it valiantly attempted a Quick Attack.

            Pidgey shrugged aimlessly as it used Gust. Zigzagoon fainted. Her gold markings sparkled as she did some victory acrobatics.

            Ash allowed a small smirk past her lips.

            "Grr! Linoone, go!"

            Ashline yawned. "Sky Attack, Pidgey."

            Pidgey nodded and charged up as Linoone attempted an Odor Sleuth attack. Admittedly, it worked, but Linoone had no time to celebrate before a moving object with a trajectory of 60 Mph careened into it.

            Linoone surrendered unconditionally to the ephemeral darkness.

            Lynx practically glowed with animosity. 

            "Well?" Ashline asked.

            "You asked for it! I normally don't use this one on beginners, but… Aggron, go!"

            Ashline quickly used her pokédex. "Aggron. The iron armor pokemon. No other data."

            "Steel type then." Ash said. "Okay then. Torchic, go!"

            The Torchic card appeared and cheered.

            "Aggron, use Earthquake!"

            "Yikes!" Ash said. "Torchic, use Protect quickly!"

            Torchic quickly protected herself, and then used Flamethrower.

            Aggron crumpled like a heap.

            Ash grinned. "So."

            "GRR!" Lynx said. As she ran towards her, Lance noticed that her form was shifting, becoming more feline. "Oh no you don't."

            Lance pulled out her key.

            "Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!"

            "Maze!"

            The maze card appeared and Lynx found herself in a black-walled maze. She furiously tore at the walls with her newly created claws, but to no avail.

            "What _is_ she?" Ash asked in a tremulous voice.

            "Well, it was rumored that Professor Beech was engaging in illegal gene-splicing experiments." Lance said. "She's a pokegirl."

            "A _what_?"

            "Part pokemon, part human."

            Ash nearly fainted.

            "Not like you and me and Charlotte." Lance said. "It's not natural. So all pokegirls will eventually become dark."

            Ash shuddered. "What do we do with her?"

            "Split them."

            "What?"

            "Split the human from the pokemon."

            "How?"

            "You know…" Lance said.

            Ash convulsed as something in her mind fitted into place. After a few seconds, she recovered.

            He transformed into Hope. In his hands lay a thin rapier made of clear crystal. Slowly, he drifted down into the maze, sea-green eyes with a fixed purpose of intent. He landed in front of Lynx.

            She immediately attacked with Fury Swipes.

            Hope phased through her and then dealt her a blow from one of his long fins. Lynx swooned, and then fell asleep.

            Nodding to himself, Hope drew the rapier down the length of her body. Her form buckled, than broke into a Persian and a naked girl.

            Hope covered the girl with a green blanket. The maze vanished.

            Lance smiled. Hope barely had time to smile back before the transformation reversed and Ashline lay unconscious on the ground.

            Pika-chan quickly hurried over with Hyper Potion.

            "Will he be okay?"

            Lance nodded. "Ash will be fine. But I'm not sure if he can keep up Henge no Jutsu while he's unconscious."

            "Should we take a break from the journey right now then?"

            "We can wait before we go see Mr. Briney and Peeko."

            "Okay."

            Ash was awakened a while later by Lance holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of his face.

            "Glad to see you're awake, thunder's child."

            "Ne, why are you calling me that, Crystal?"

            "Feel like it." Lance said.

            "Um… how's Lynx?"

            "I had to reverse time on her."

            "And?"

            Lance pointed to a four-year old and a Meowth sleeping peacefully. "Don't worry, I'll drop her off at the orphanage."

            "All right…"

            "Maybe you should go into Healing Trance."

            "Yes, that's a good idea." Luna added, flicking her tails. "You don't want to drain Sabrina."

            "I know." Ash said. "Is she okay?"

            "As long as you don't change _too_ many cards, yes."

            "Ok then."

            True to his word, Ash only changed Aggron. And the next day, they headed off again.

End Episode!

Now, more championshipping stories should be arriving on fanfiction.net soon.

And… in case you had any ideas you wanted to see but didn't want to write yourself, feel free to give me suggestions. ^-^


	18. Pikachu Thief? Stay away from my Pikacha...

Hai! Another episode! ^_^ Extra chapter for my readers!

Disclaimer: Not mine, 'nuff said

Notes: indicates telepathy, * * indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Episode 175: Pikachu Thief? Stay away from my Pika-chan!  
  


            As Ash and Lance walked along, they encountered a quaint little village with a few houses and a large boarding school of sorts.

            "Luna? Where'd Pika-chan go?" Ash inquired of the guardian.

            "The glutton ran ahead to get food." Luna sniffed daintily.

            "Oh, okay." Ash said. 

            "My Pikachu!"

            "No, mine!"

            Lance narrowed her eyes. "You know, Ashline, that pikachu those two kids are fighting over looks very familiar."

            "Eh?" Ash dashed over. "Pika-chan!"

            Meanwhile, Pika-chan had had enough. * I was just trying to get to the drug store to get candy and then these two little twerps jumped me! I've had it! *

            *ZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

            Two fried brats fell over.

            "Pika-chan!" Ash said, dashing over. "Are you okay?"

            Pika-chan nodded and pouted. I just wanted candy… 

            Here you go. Ash said, handing Pika-chan a malt chocolate bar.

            Yay! Thank you my Chosen! 

            Sigh. 

            "Oh no, Zackie, Lizy, leave the kid's pokemon alone!" A middle-aged woman said, running out.

            "I don't wanna!" Zackie said. "I'm going to catch that pikachu!"

            "No, I am!" The little girl said.

            Pika-chan prepared to give off another shock, but Ash picked her up.

            "This is _my_ Pikachu." She said angrily.

            "I wanna Pikachu!"

            "I'm gonna catch it, Zackie!"

            "No!" Said the teacher, Ms. Priscilla. "Leave the girl and her pokemon alone."

            "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            "What a bunch of spoiled brats." Lance commented privately to Luna. "It's obvious that none of them have ever truly considered what it means to be a true pokemon master."

            "You've got that right…"

            Ash smiled at Lance. "Well, let's leave before we cause a scene."

            "Right with you," Lance said. "Dragonite, I choose you! Let's Fly!"

            The sight of a dragonite provoked gasps and cries of surprise from all the little kids gathered around.

            "I'm going to catch it!" Zackie yelled, as he dashed forwards, pilfered a love ball off Ash's belt, and hurled it at Dragonite.

            Dragonite roared angrily, and batted it away with a wing.

            "Stop! You're scaring the kids!" The teacher pleaded.

            "Their own fault for trying to steal our pokemon." Ashline said, as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want a Pikachu!" Zackie wailed. "I know! I'll trade you my bellsprout for it!"

            "No way.' Ash said. "Pika-chan is worth much more."

            "Then I challenge you to a battle for your pikachu!"

            "This ought to be interesting." Lance said with a small smirk. "Willing to take the chance, Ash?"

            "Well, I could use some exercise." Ash grinned back. * He is _so_ going to lose. *

            "Go! Bellsprout!" Zackie said when he returned a few minutes later. "Get that Pikachu for me!"

            Ash rolled her eyes.

            "I'll even use a pokemon weak to grass-types… Phanpy, I choose you!"

            "Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!"

            "Phanpy, dodge." Ash said casually. Bellsprout simply could not hit the fleet-footed ground type. "Now use Earthquake!"

            Bellsprout was sent flying into the air.

            "Oh no! Bellsprout!" Zackie wailed.

            "See?" Ash said. "You would never make a good trainer for Pika-chan."  
            Lance sipped her water slowly and regarded the kids through half-closed eyes. * Little twerps… *

            Zackie suddenly dashed towards Ash and headbutted her in the stomach, causing her to drop a poke ball.

            Mudkip popped out, looking confused.

            "Then I'll battle you with this pokemon!"

            "What?!" Ash demanded. "Mudkip is my pokemon!"

            "Well, its mine now, since I have the poke ball." Zackie laughed. "I'll give it back if you give me Pikachu."

            Ash's eyes flashed dangerously. "Mudkip, dissolve.'

            Mudkip nodded and turned to pure water. A minute later, she reappeared on Ash's shoulder.

            "I grow tired of your petty thievery." Ash said softly.

            Lance smirked as she peered down from Dragonair's back. "Ash, just make it quick, 'kay?"  
            "Hai, Aneki." Ash said playfully.

            The dragon trainer decided against attacking the other Chosen for the time being.

            "My turn!" Lizy yelled. "I choose you, Geodude!"

            "Interesting." Ash said. 'Mudkip?"

            Mudkip nodded and in 0.047 seconds had finished off geodude.

            "Now," Ash said. "I trust we can pass unmolested?"

            Ms. Priscilla stared at her in shock. "No way…"

            "NEVER!" Zackie screamed. "Pikachu will be mine even if I have to get rid of you!" Ash gasped as the boy charged him with what looked like a large piece of glass. *Where did that come from?! *

            "He's insane!" Lizy said helpfully.

            Ashline froze, too startled to move.

            Suddenly, black lightning crackled across Zackie's body and he fell down, limp. Ashline stared at Lance, who was staring at Zackie with cold, emotionless eyes.

            "The power of darkness is strong, and he will never hurt you again. Don't worry about it, koi."

            Luna shivered. Don't do anything, Ash. Lance is… not herself right now. 

            Ash stared. * It's like when I become Destiny… *

            "Eclipse Wave." Lance said quite calmly. The sun suddenly vanished for a split second, and when it reappeared, Zackie was gone.

            A small smile touched Lance's lips and then it vanished.

            Wait. Koi? Ash thought quickly. LOVE?! No. I didn't just hear that. 

            Pika-chan's eyes widened to dinner plate size. *Wow… *

            "What did you just do to my student?!" Ms. Priscilla shouted.

            Lance smirked, ignoring her. "Master of the dragons…"

            A wind began to blow around her, as her attire shifted into standard Dragon Master wear and her hair spiked itself and darkened to crimson, while her blue eyes dilated to a fiery gold.

            "And now…" Lance said, back in her 'Lance' persona, "It's my turn."

            "Eh?!"

            Lance began to glow softly, as darkness surrounded her form.

            "My powers lie in destruction, and I will not hesitate." She said, before dark waves of energy snapped out, destroying everything in its path, before vanishing.

            The school was gone…

            A few minutes later, Lance's transformation melted away, leaving her with blonde spikes and blue eyes again.

            "Doushite, Lance? Why did you do it?" Ash asked.

            "It was necessary." Lance said. "Can't you sense it?"

            "What? You're scaring me, Crys."

            Lance laughed lightly. "Still so innocent, Ash? Can't you tell? The dark energy coming from that school is practically suffocating me."

            Ash blinked. "But I can't feel anything…"

            "Shh…." Lance said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

            Ash was too startled to do anything as Lance suddenly bent down and kissed him. His transformation snapped as he lost control of the Henge no Jutsu.

            Lance smiled a bit strangely, and Ash felt himself falling asleep…

CLIFFHANGER!

*Grins* Review or me no update!


	19. When Darkness sheds Light

I bet everyone is confused by the last chapter, ne?

Disclaimer: I own Destiny, Hope, and others. Nintendo owns pokemon, and I do not.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Link Masters – Of course, everything has an explanation. Bear with me here, k?

Cooldud12345678901 – thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – Lance likes brats about as much as I do. Heh, at least I don't have that power at my command.

Ranma – gracias! *Bows* I'm working on shonen-ai and het championshippy, ah… life's okay. 

Jarzard – Chidori? Oh, right, thousand birds. I get all the manga in Chinese. And I think you mean Jiraiya, not Jirachi… Unfortunately, I don't think that will be showing up in this fic. Maybe though…

L.A.Noyola – hi! Glad you dropped a review, thankies! 

Psychic Sabrina – hi! Sadly enough, I doubt pokegirls will pop up. The term was first coined in the lemon community, and basically used when people did not want to write human pokemon PWPs. If Sabrina doesn't pop up enough here, I'll arrange her to reappear more in 'Shadow Guardian'. No, it's about Ash, not me! And Lance isn't as dark in this fic as she is/will be in others… Ehehehe…. 

Episode 176: When Darkness sheds Light

            Pika-chan and Luna spent some time staring in shock.

            "W-was that really necessary?" Luna finally asked.

            Lance nodded. "I…" She stopped and seemed to wince in pain. "My control of the balance is slipping…I should have noticed it earlier."

            Pika-chan stared at her. "What do you mean?"

            "I've kept this dimension stable for fifteen years, almost from birth. But Ash is getting stronger. Can't you tell?"

            "Obviously." Pika-chan huffed, "After his battle with you. But why does that effect the balance?"

            "Because. Ice is weaker than Thunder and has always been. He must take on the mantle of duty himself. And I cannot, cannot help him when he takes the test."

            "So you're going to leave now." Luna said; divining what her Chosen was about to say.

            "Yes." Lance said. "I cannot afford to distract him. Also, the last full moon of the year approaches. I have a duty as Dragon Master to fulfill.'

            "Okay," Pika-chan finally said reluctantly. "I'll tell him you're fulfilling your duties as Dragon Master, so you'll be gone for a few months. But…"

            "Do not worry, little guardian." Lance said, bending down and patting Pika-chan on the head. "I will tell him myself when the time is right. And he will not be alone."

            Pika-chan blinked.

            "I'll send Fire's child to come keep him company while I am away."

            When Ash woke up, he saw a pair of concerned blue eyes looking at him.

            "Charlotte? What are you doing here?"

            Charlotte ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Ash. Lance told me that she was going to be leaving on a trip, so she could fulfill her duties as Dragon Master. So I'm here to keep you company. I hope you don't mind?"

            Ash looked sad, but nodded. "No, its okay. I'm just kind of shell-shocked right now."

            "I'll make you something." Charlotte said. Ash stared moodily at the ground, before he finally discerned the smell of fresh-baked cookies coming from not far off. Soon, Charlotte returned.

            "Here you go. I brought you vanilla cream cookies, I hope you don't mind?"

            "No." Ash said. He smiled, and picked up a cookie. "I'm sure she'll explain when she gets back."

            A haunting, eerie song echoed through the land, as dragon pokemon everywhere pricked up their ears. The tamed ones stayed where they were bound, but the wild ones hastened to follow the call. Across the oceans and through the streams they swam, and in the expanse of the sky they flew, until their destination was reached.

            An elegant underwater temple, built of simple stone, yet encrusted with pearl and coral, awaited their arrival. On the raised dais, kneeling before the legendary pokemon, the priestess waited.

            She was prince and priestess at the same time, dressed in silver armor over pale blue robes. And yet, as she sang, they saw only the dragon's spirit in her heart. One by one, they knelt, for their blessings, for their leavings, and for their hearts to heal.

            The proud parents laid their eggs down, and watched as the protective spells were woven in, and their children's futures lain out as honorable, loyal dragons. The old ones, barely able to swim or fly without their children's support, closed their eyes in eternal slumber at the touch of her hands. The wounded, accepted the healing that only a dragon could bestow, and returned to their homes, with burdens lifted from their bodies and hearts. 

            The days passed, a full month, before all the dragons returned to their haunts, ready to start a new year. Then, as the water played with her shining hair, the prince left the sanctuary as well, and vanished into the darkness.

  
            

            Ash and Charlotte sat next to each other, wrapped warmly in layers of dark robes, as they watched the sunlight sparkle over the snow.

            "Do you think she's all right?" Ash asked. "It's been almost a month."

            Luna yawned. She was miffed at being left behind, as Lance had only taken Dragonair-chan with her. "She'll be fine. 'Sides, the dragon's ceremony is supposed to take at least a month."

            "Oh, okay." Ash complied, but he was not completely reassured.

            However, his silent and possibly dangerous contemplation was broken a few minutes later by a snowball smack in the face.

            "Who did that?!" Ash demanded, only to see Angel toss his short fur and laugh, before streaking up a tree.

            "That's it!" Ash said. "It's war!"

            "Excellent!" Charlotte said, casting a fire spell around herself to keep most of the snow off. "Let's begin! Blizzard!"

            From a card shot a winged fairy, dressed in flowing silver robes, tinged with blue and covered with a cloak of sparkling crystals. Stars and snow fell everywhere, coating all the contestants.

            "Bring it on!" Ash said. "Okay, Delibird, let's Present!"

            Their laughter and battle finally attracted the attention of another participant. Ash didn't notice the Snorunt until it is sharp nose poked him in the leg.

            "Aha!"

            "Hmm," Charlotte said, smiling. "Looks like this won't be so bad after all."

            "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract commands you, Release!"

            Ash drew out a card and flipped it into the air. "Cyndaquil!"

            The little mouse pokemon showed his head, but strangely enough, stayed on Ash's shoulder as not to get snowed on.

            "Smart little pokemon." Charlotte approved. 

            "Thanx," Ash said, as Cyndaquil blushed. "Okay, Cyndaquil, let's use a Flame Wheel!"

            Cyndaquil nodded and carefully aimed a circle of flames at Snorunt.

            Snorunt squeaked, and then retaliated with a Headbutt, knocking Cyndaquil into the deep, deep snow.

            Cyndaquil, however, managed to escape with a clever Dig attack, before sending Snorunt flying into a snowdrift.

            "Shoot." Charlotte mouthed softly.

            "What's wrong?" Ash asked.

            'Knocking ice pokemon into the snow often regenerates said pokemon." Charlotte said grimly.

            Cyndaquil waited until Snorunt emerged before hitting it with a Flaming Thunder. This, at least, proved that even if the healing via snow had worked, the pokemon was now in no condition to battle.

            "Okay then!" Ash said, all traces of his sour mood forgotten. "Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee!"  

            Snorunt became a faintly glowing Ash card.

            Pika-chan didn't realize that Ash hadn't worn a costume until it as too late. "Rats." She muttered.

            Ash sighed in relief to himself. He was no longer masquerading as a girl, there didn't seem to be a point now that Lance was gone. And he still got jitters whenever he thought of doing Henge no Jutsu.

            Charlotte had solved the problem of his appearance by making him a lovely wig of lime green hair. However, the wig had accidentally fallen into the fire two weeks ago. Luckily, since then, they had not encountered any other human company, but it was still quite unnerving since a psychotic fan could pop out of a bush any second.

            "You _could_ just use illusions." Was Pika-chan's sage advice…

            "Pika-chan, no thank you." Ash said. * There has got to be a way of dealing with obsessive fangirls who have somehow tracked me to Houen… but how? *

            "That, Ash, is a problem we have to ponder later." Charlotte said, as she dried herself off. At least snow wasn't as bad as running water, since she resembled a mummy. Every possibly article of winter clothing was on, and only her eyes could be seen – and those were behind sunglasses.

            Her face, at least the portion not covered by a fluffy blue hat with earflaps, was completely muffled with a hideous yellow and pink scarf. But that also meant that sane people would not approach of their own volition. The rest of her was swathed in layers of dark red and black waterproof material.

            "Hey! My cookies!" 

            Vulpix-chan was breathing fire and chasing Luna, who had taken off with her coconut macaroons. 

            "Nyah, nyah! It's your own fault for flirting with Angel!"

            "Hey! I resent that! I do not flirt with him! Besides, our relationship is purely platonic and annoying, nothing more!"  
            "Oh, is that right." Angel muttered from his tree branch as he sipped his café latte expressionlessly. 

            "I don't believe you!"

            "Luna, sometimes that's life." Pika-chan said, as she knocked Luna over the head with a snowball and escaped with the cookies.

            "Come back here!"

End Episode 176

So… how was it? Confused? Tell me and I'll explain! Flaming just annoys the hell out of me, because it shows you're an ungrateful bastard. Thank you. *Bows* Interestingly enough, you can't even spell.

I want to move to Singapore… they have book 12 of Adventures out in English already. *sighs* I want that book… Lance shows up again…


	20. Trekking across the desert in winter is ...

Episode 177, is it a prime?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. I only own Charlotte, Dragon Mastery duties, Destiny, and various new things like Angel. This is fanfic and not intended for copyright infringement.

Roses are red, violets are blue, pokemon isn't mine, so please don't sue.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon talking, which isn't often.

Ranma – absence makes the heart grow fonder!

Spirit Hellfire – one at a time! Ash is still draining some of Sabrina's magic, because his own magic type, star, isn't being utilized enough yet. So every time he changes a card she grows weaker.

Digifan1 – k!

Link Masters – yes, Lance will return.

Skitty2004 – I don't like Snorunt, but to each their own.

SS2 Megami-sama – I'm sure you can buy the books on Amazon.com… I saw them there.

Episode 177: Trekking across the desert in winter is no picnic

            "Ash, why are you in such a hurry to get to Fallarbor Town?"

            "Well…" Ash said. He twiddled his thumbs a bit nervously. "The glass workshop there makes some really nice merchandise, and I wanted to get Crystal, I mean Lance, a present before she comes back."

            "I see." Charlotte said, smiling. "Okay then. The fastest way should be through the desert. But we'll need Go-goggles."

            "Where do we get those?"

            "I have no idea. I just heard some junior trainers talking about it." A while later, two disappointed trainers sat down in front of the Slateport City market.

            "Do you think that we could make them?" Ash asked.

            "Maybe." Charlotte said. They began digging through their backpacks. Soon, they discovered a glass jar.

            "Oh excellent! Wishing powder! You didn't tell me you had some." Charlotte said.

            Ash blinked at the powder. "Weird… oh, right! I made this months and months ago. Didn't know what it was though. Cool, so we can make wishes with it?"

            "Yep." Charlotte said. She took out a pinch, lit a small fire, and threw the powder in. "I wish for two pairs of go-goggles please."

            Two pairs of go-goggles appeared, and then the fire died away.

            "Wicked." Ash said. "Okay then! Let's go!"

            The put on the goggles, and then Luna led them to the desert, bypassing the towns along the way.

            "You know," Ash said, spitting out a mouthful of sand as he tripped over another Sandshrew. "Why didn't Luna warn us about the six pokemon in one square foot of space rule?"

            "Dunno." Charlotte said, as she used the Vaporeon card to knock off a couple. "This is not really getting us anywhere. We're losing so much time fighting off the wild pokemon that if we make it to the other side by tonight, I'll be surprised."

            Ash grimaced. "And we can't teleport. I can't believe Luna ran off without us."  
            Pika-chan nodded. "When I get my hands on her, I'll-." She made several grasping motions, with a crystal clear meaning.

            Vulpix-chan nodded and shook herself, before she crept under Charlotte's cloak to take shelter. "This is _so_ annoying."

            "Mudkip, use Surf!"

            Two bizarre pokemon fell over. Ash quickly wasted no time in rendering them 'Ash cards'.

            "Trapinch and Lileep?"

            "Looks like it." Charlotte said, "And since they're not effected by the sandstorm, they must be part ground or steel."  
            Ash nodded. "Oh well." He pocketed the two cards and began walking on. Soon, though, visibility was reduced to zero as a dust storm blew up.

            "Stopping is looking better and better," Angel said, as he groomed himself in a hopeless effort to remove the thick grainy powder from his once-pristine fur.

            "That's it, I'm getting annoyed.' Ash said. He drew out a pokemon card. "Nosepass, you're up!"

            The pokemon blinked in confusion.

            "Straight north is the way out of here, so please lead the way. We will follow you." 

            Nosepass nodded as his magnetic nose began to glow and they headed off towards the edge of the desert.

            However, within three hours, night had fallen, and they were getting tired, so there was nothing to do but pitch their tents, put up a shield around them so the sand would not interfere with their temporary lodgings, and wait.

            "I'm bored."

            Charlotte looked at Vulpix-chan and sighed. "Would you like to read Aeschylus' plays for me? Specifically the Libation bearers and Agamemnon?"

            Vulpix-chan blanched. "Never mind."

            "I have a copy of Catch-22, Brave New World, and The Scarlet Letter as well."

            "Here, toss me one of the books." Ash said. Charlotte nodded and Ash was soon engrossed in Brave New World.

            As the night faded and day came, the two tired Chosen finally decided to sleep. They slept for almost a full day straight, and then continued on their way.

            "I challenge you!" A voice yelled.

            "Oh, excellent." Ash said. "Thank goodness, I've been bored. I accept your challenge."

            Joey grinned. "Prepare to lose, boy."

            "Whatever.' Charlotte muttered as she picked up her bottle of thirst quencher and took a drink. * Someone's pride will be crushed soon. *

            "Hyah! Graveler, I choose you!"

            Ash was about to use Mudkip when he remembered that she was already tired from yesterday's nonstop battling, so he decided to just play with his cards a bit.

            "Okay, Wartortle, let's make this a one-hit KO so the sandstorm doesn't hurt you! Hydro Pump!"

            Graveler really had no chance.

            "Hmm… Golem, avenge your fallen brother!"  
            "A team of solely rock types is not strategically sound." Ash said, before shrugging. "Use Water Gun."

            Golem was not any luckier.

            Sparks were starting to come out of Joey's head. "That's it! Face the wrath of the ancients! Onix, go!"

            Ash spent a few minutes staring. Literally. * This is the wrath of the ancients? Give me a break. *

            "Onix, attack him!"

            Ash barely managed to teleport out of the way before the Onix crushed the rock he had been standing on two seconds ago. "Why, you cheating scum!"

            "Heh." Joey said. "You can't defeat my Onix."

            "Are you sure?" Ash asked. Inside him, a fierce anger began to boil. "Are you absolutely, positively, sure?"

            Looks like a new card is about to emerge. Pika-chan whispered to Charlotte.

            No, I'm not sure that's what it is. I hope he won't lose control, I don't' know how to restrain him. 

            And Crystal isn't here either. Angel rejoined. This is bad. 

            "Hydroxis, use Eternal Flood now!" Ash said, pissed off beyond nearly all recognition. Well, it wasn't entirely Joey's fault, but he missed Crystal's company, he hadn't slept well for days, the desert was annoying, Luna the evil cat had taken off without them, and he was _still_ angry at Team Rocket for killing his parents. All in all, if there was male PMS, this was it.

            It didn't seem like either Joey _or_ the Onix was going to survive the night. Neither was the desert.

            Finally, all explanations clear and the group out of the annoying pile of sand, Charlotte use Return to turn it back into the desert and they continued on.

            "You have really got to stop doing that." Sabrina admonished Ash as she appeared.

            "Wasn't my fault." Ash said innocently. "He was the one who tried to cheat."

            Sabrina sighed. "Oh well. Why did I have to be the sensible one?" She vanished in a glow of magic and was gone, leaving a puzzled Skymew on Ash's shoulder.

            Ash hugged Skymew, who chirped happily and stayed on his shoulder with Mudkip as they walked along, chattering and blasting away the Sandshrews in the path.

            Silver eyes glanced around warily. * No, the time has not come yet. * The figure sighed and wrapped her dark blue cloak more tightly around herself, as she sat in the shade of the icy cavern and wondered how long it would last.

            _I can't stand being apart from him…_

            A dragonair nuzzled the figure, which smiled slightly and began preparing a meal for the dragon pokemon.

            _Fire to ice, ice to thunder, thunder to fire, an endless cycle… how will this all play out?_

_            I do not know._

_            Please let it work out, for both our sakes…_

            "Magikarp, use Splash!"

            Ash rolled his eyes as Pichu fried the fish. "This is _so_ annoying."

            "I know, but at least we're almost to the glass workshop."

            "Yep."

End Chapter 177! Yeehaw!  
So drop a review, and if you flame, I curse you with despair, in Seiryu's name! You will become a suicidal maniac who will one day slit their wrists and die!  
  


IMPORTANT NOTE

A lot of my fics, some shonen-ai, some not, will probably be removed from fanfiction.net because I've been getting flames and I'm annoyed. If you don't like shonen-ai, don't read a fic with a shonen-ai warning! On the plus side, I have my own web page so they shall be there. Please check out the web page, it's got nothing but fanfic links on it, and some of the stories aren't posted on ff.net

Example: Mirror my Reflection and Pokemon Special and Slivered Glass are going to be taken down most likely.

REVISION

The fics will stay up, but they will not be updated on fanfiction.net. They are however already updated on my own page 'Master of the Dragons'. Put any questions here or e-mail me! I'm sick of anti-yaoi homophobics flaming me despite clear warnings. *Coughs* Anyways, the web page address is on my profile along with an important note. Who actually reads the profile?


	21. Trust not your eyes

Eppy 178! Heck yeah! If I update slowly its because of AP test preparation. *coughs and glares*

Disclaimer: See another part.

Roses are red, violets are stone, I don't own pokemon, so leave me alone.

Anyways, Destiny n' Charlotte n' Angel are mine, along with all the other new stuff. You know the drill.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon speech, nothing for moths.

Ranma – true… flamers are annoying POS

Skitty 2004 – I assumed Luna did not want to deal with the desert.

Aragorn the Ranger – I see

SS2 Megami-sama – well, I like shonen-ai, yaoi is usually defined as more PWP but that's off-topic. Did you check out my website yet?

Zapdos Articuno – Lance will stay away for as long as it takes… no, Ash is creating the new cards, not catching them, so no guardians.

Psychic Sabrina – glad you checked out the site! Hope you like the fics there. Um… I like leaving some things unknown, who else would miss Ash? What else do I have to say… at least the desert got fixed!

Episode 178: Trust not your eyes…

            Ash stared reverently at the delicate, sky-blue glass flute that the workshop master had presented him with. "It's beautiful…"  
            "Yes," The old man smiled. "In battle it will awaken sleeping pokemon, but it is rumored to awaken sleeping feelings too…"

            Charlotte hid a smile as Ash flushed slightly. * No, I can't think about her, otherwise my heart will start hurting… *

            Ash handed the man the ashes he had collected, and the old man smiled, before bidding them farewell.

            "Ash." Pika-chan said. "I have something important to tell you."

            "What is it, Pika-chan?"

            "You know that your magic level has been steadily increasing, right?"

            "Yes." Ash said. "I didn't feel too tired after I created the last two Ash cards. But is something wrong?"

            "Ash… when your magic reaches a certain level, you must take the test of guardianship. I'd say you have about two months to prepare."

            Ash did a credible imitation of a floundering goldfish for a few minutes. "But-but, I'm not ready yet!"

            "That's why we have to train like crazy." Charlotte said. "And why you have to create more Ash cards."

            "I can't move onto the elementals until I finish the pokemon." 

            "Correct."

            "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

            Ash and Charlotte headed off to a deserted section of the volcano near Fallarbor town and then dressed in their respective training gear. Ash in dark blue pants and a jacket, and Charlotte in red of the same, as Pika-chan wove in the defensive spells.

            "All ready! Okay, guys, start!"

            "Kadabra!" Charlotte said, calling out her psychic type. "Use Psywave to disorient him!"

            Ash managed to survive the battering for a few minutes before his eyes glowed and a card activated itself.

            Umbreon grinned, before using Confuse Ray, causing Charlotte and Kadabra to crash into each other for about a minute, before Charlotte managed to recall Kadabra and swap for one of her non pokemon spirit cards.

            "Wood!"

            The female wood nymph spirit tied up Ash and Umbreon in its leafy branches. Ash was about to use Cyndaquil to break out, but decided on a more intelligent method. * Let's see, Wood just wants to grow in peace, so… it needs light! *

            "Espeon, you're up! Morning Sun!"

            As light flooded the area, Wood spread its branches to gather the sunlight and allowed Ash to escape. Umbreon returned to card form and vanished.

            "Not bad at all." Charlotte said. "But how about… Illusion!"

            Suddenly, the world around Ash vanished.

            Ash found himself in a surreal, dark forest, full of bright purple flowers. Being curious, he picked one, but was startled when it turned into a poisonous snake and bit him, sinking its teeth into his wrist.

            "Ow!"

            The snake dropped off and turned into stone. Ash gasped as he himself began to turn into stone, the magic crawling up his arm.

            "ASH!" Pika-chan yelled. "Don't' panic! What's good against both poison and rock? Think!"

            Ash's mind ran frantically through all the pokemon he knew, before a solution presented itself. "Steel types!"

            "Yes! You've got it!"

            "Aggron!" Ash gasped out, entering the spirit of the pokemon and gaining its heavy armor. Instantly, the feelings of rock and poison disappeared. At the same time, some knowledge flooded into his head.

            "Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee!"

            Magic swirled into two more cards.

            "Aron and Lairon, eh?" Vulpix-chan said, peering in. "Two more steel/rock types."

            "Good for him." Charlotte said, smiling. "Let's see if he can escape my illusion world."

            Inside the illusion, Ash felt the passing of a day and slept, with Pika-chan next to him. The next 'day', they continued deeper into the forest, taking care to avoid all purple flowers.

            "HELP ME!" A voice shrieked.

            Ash saw a monster that resembled a heap of smelly gray glue carrying off a child in very fancy white clothing, being chased by a man in full armor.

            "The Prince! Come back you evil villain! I shall fell thee!" Shrieked the knight.

            Ash blinked. And blinked again. * No way… *

            "Let's help them! If they give us reward money we can buy more food!" Pika-chan proclaimed, as joyous expectation revealed itself written plainly on her face.

            "Yes, let's." Ash said. * I don't know where we are, so we need this place's currency… *

            "Stantler, I choose you!"

            Ash mounted the fleet-footed deer, grabbed Pika-chan, and took off running after the monster.

            The monster began choking the prince.

            "Villain!" The knight shrieked. "Come back and fight like a man!"

            "Excuse me", Ash said, catching up to him. "But do you need help?"

            "What country lout are you? Of course I need help! We must free the little prince from the foul sorcerer Moline!"

            "Okay then." Ash said. "Let's go!" He grabbed the knight, and Stantler took off, and soon, they had caught up to the monster.

            The knight charged and chopped at the goo, but naught happened except his huge sword being coated in gunk.

            "Stantler, Psychic!" Ash said. * I hope this is a poison type… *

            Stantler nodded, but nothing happened to the monster.

            "Is this even a pokemon?" Pika-chan demanded.

            "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Ash said, summoning another card. The flames just bounced off the monster's rubbery, slimy body.

            "Maybe it's a pokemon!"

            "But my AIPL doesn't show anything past Johto pokemon." Ash said.

            "Well, Scan it with your pokédex!"

            "But it's in my backpack, and I'm not wearing that…"

            "Darn."

            "Hold on." Ash said. He drew out a pokemon card. "Pidgeot, I choose you! Tell me everything you know about this pokemon. Pidgeot _is_ the messenger, right?"

            "Right!"

            Pidgeot appeared in bird form, a rare occurrence, and spoke.

            "This is Swalot. This pokemon is a poison type and swallows its prey, after trapping it in its sticky ooze."

            "Guess I'll use the 'stealing chant' then." Ash said. He whirled his staff once and pointed it at Swalot.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!"

            "Like Johto, smart!" Pika-chan approved.

            Swalot moaned and was finally captured.

            "A magician!" Gasped the knight as he rushed over to the prince. "How can I thank you!"

            Ash thought quickly. "Take me to see the king. I need some questions answered."

            "Very well." Said the knight. "My name is Guy. Follow me."

            Ash summoned his cloak of starlight energy and followed. 

            "This seems to be working out quite well." Charlotte said, smiling.

            "I hope everything goes well." Vulpix-chan said.

            "He'll be fine, if it gets bad I'll break the illusion. The other benefit of this illusion is that it's timeless."

            "That was smart."

            "Exactly. No time lost, but cards gained."

            "You are devious." Sabrina said, appearing out of thin air. Ash hadn't taken his poke balls since he had been card training.

            "Why thank you, Judgment maker." Charlotte said, sketching a little bow.

            "You claim to be light, yet you hide darkness within."

            "Well, what is darkness without light? And darkness shines light," Was Charlotte's slightly cryptic reply as she began making lunch for the group of pokemon.  
            Sabrina shook her head. * So riddles, riddling… yes, all of this is just a game to the legendaries, but we will play it. *

            Including, me…

            "I know you can't drink tea, so I made you some moonglow potion instead."

            Sabrina carefully checked the drink suspiciously, before she downed it. * Well… it does help reduce strain… but Ash needs to become a guardian to finally finish his role, as for me… I wonder… *

            Slitted blue eyes watched.

End Episode 178!

*Grins* don't review, and I'll set Shadow (the card, not my yami) on you!

Started 7/17/03

Completed 8/12/03

See? It takes time to write these!


	22. Trapped in a maze of illusions

Episode 179!

Disclaimer/notes: See previous chapter, I don't feel like typing it up…

L.A. Noyola – well, not all fics… some of the newer fics come quicker, others take months to write a chapter *coughs* Evolutionary problems…

Link Masters – thankies!  
Ranma – wow, ^-^ many thanks

Zapdos Articuno – I doubt that, it may happen in the future though

SS2 Megami-sama – ah, gracias!  
Incomplete13 – yes, the dates are real… *tosses out the Shadow card* there ya go!

Episode 179: Trapped in a maze of illusions

            "Welcome, welcome." The king intoned in a deep voice. He had curly brown hair and kind gray eyes. "It gives me much pleasure to meet the one who saved my son."

            "The honor is all mine, majesty." Ash said politely, keeping his eyes on the floor.

            "Indeed, indeed. I must reward you somehow. What do you wish? Land? Or one of the princess's hands in marriage? Perhaps a position in my court? I have need of a magician. Or perhaps some gold?"

            Ash noticed that one of the old councilors was looking at him quite sourly. A suspicion began to take root in his mind. * I wonder…. *

            "Well, sir, if it pleases you, I will take the position of court magician."

            "It pleases me very well!" The king laughed heartily. "Very well! Johan! Escort him to his chambers! Your name?"

            "Ashura." Ash said simply, before he followed them.

            The next day, Ash had managed, by using Smeargle's copying ability on some unsuspecting courtiers, to glean most of the knowledge of the court and the land. It was a small, fairly prosperous country named Wichicha, ruled by a kind king and court of six ministers, of which he would be one. The king had six daughters, three married, but only one young son, the child Ash had rescued. The Minister of Agriculture, old Gaston, wished to seize the country for himself, but none of the other four ministers would support him. So he had hired the sorcerer Moline to kidnap the prince, but then Ash had appeared and foiled the attempt.

            Which explained why Gaston had attempted to poison Ash's breakfast. Fortunately, a shot of Antidote had cured Ash's puckish disposition and he dressed in the dark violet robes trimmed with white cord he had been given, in his position as magician, and followed a page down to the court.

            "Ah, Ashura, so glad of you to join us." Said Garth, the Minister of Peace. The rest of the ministers nodded. Besides Garth and Gaston, there was Pascal, the Minister of Trade, Keith, the Minister of the Treasury, and Katrina, the Minister of Health, also known as the Court Physician.

            "Thank you," Ash said, making a slight bow. His staff rested in his hands, for some reason he was unable to shrink it back into key form.

            They spent some time discussing various trade matters, involving the trade of iron for oil and peaches and shellfish, which were not obtainable in Wichicha, before the matter turned to the discussion everyone was itching to bring up.

            "Ashura, as you may now be aware of, recently there have been monsters roaming our sacred woods, stealing children. We cannot allow this to continue."

            "Yes, Sire." Ash said, inclining his head. "I understand."

            "I wish you to hunt down or capture these creatures, and allow our young ones to go unmolested. Can you do this?"

            "Yes, sire, but it will take time."

            "I give you all the time you need, as long as these pestilences can be dealt with."   
            "Then I shall leave straightway." Ash said, with another deep bow, before he exited the chamber, the two silver bells on his sleeves, and the tiny bells sewn to the hem of his robes twinkling lightly.

            Pika-chan appeared next to him. "Let's go. The sooner we complete the mission, the sooner we can go home."

            "So this is our mission." Ash said, smiling. "Very well."

            They entered the forest.

            Charlotte glanced at the illusion, just in time to see Ash beating off a herd of wild Staryu.

            "No way!" Ash exclaimed. "Zapdos, Jolteon, Pikachu, Raichu! Thunder now!"

            All four attacked, leaving the staryus carbon-encrusted and fainted.

            "Great." Ash said. "Now let's go onwards." They headed deeper into the forest.

            "Ash, do you think that the 'monsters' the king refers to are just pokemon?"

            "I think so." Ash said. "Wild, savage pokemon. There's something wrong with them, like Team Rocket's shadow pokemon."

            "Oh…"

            A few minutes later, they were beating off a herd of wild Meowths. "This is _so_ random." Pika-chan muttered.

            "Well, yeah… but meowths are normal wild pokemon, the staryus weren't. What were they doing out of the water?"

            Ash's Beedrill shrugged and buzzed. _How would I know?_

            "This is just too random…"

            Charlotte glared at her calculator, which she was using to pick the pokemon with, and shrugged. "It doesn't have to make sense."

            Angel sipped his coffee methodically, shrugging.

            "Use Cloyster next."

            "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Too many weird appearances might be suspicious." Charlotte said, punching in another set of random selections on her calculator.

            "Kabuto n' Kabutops for 140 and 141."

            "Too risky."

            "Seaking?"

            "No way. Why is my calculator only showing water-types?"

            "Ekans… and Dewgong!"

            "Ekans will work." Charlotte said, taking out her 'Duplicate card' and making several hundred copies of Ekans, which slithered into the illusion, hissing madly.

            "This _is_ insane." Ash said. "Espeon, Alakazam, Psychic now!"

            "You said it." Pika-chan said, using a fantastic blast of fiery light to send more fleeing in terror.

            "Oh well, at least I'm gaining experience."

            "But you won't gain more magic this way."

            "Then what do I do?"

            Pika-chan shrugged.  
  


            "Got it!" Ash said. ""Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee! Ralts!"

            The psychic type appeared.

            "Okay, Ralts, Psybeam now!"

            The Ekans fled as Ralts teamed up with Espeon and Alakazam to wreak havoc upon the snakes.

            "Great." Ash said, grinning. "That ought to take care of the problem." He yawned slightly and summoned a bottle of Potion, which he gulped down. "Let's keep going…"

            They walked onwards.

            Approximately three days into the illusion later, Ash had still not created any cards. Charlotte sighed.

            "Better give him some incentive then."

            Ash was currently sleeping, with a shield of Barrier around him, courtesy of Mewtwo. His dark robes remained immaculate.

            Pika-chan stirred slightly in her sleep and mumbled something about pancakes. She snorted and began pawing, then went still again.

            "Pancakes… mmm, honey…"

            The pokemon Charlotte had sent sweatdropped and picked up the still snoozing Pika-chan, before taking off for the wilds.

            The next morning…

            Ash was unpleasantly awakened by the sound of rushing water. He also noticed that Pika-chan had mysteriously vanished.

            "Mewtwo, I choose you!"

            The pokemon card appeared before Ash, smiling. Yes, Master? 

            Do you know where Pika-chan is? 

            I can perform a psychic scan of the area. 

            That would be very helpful, thank you. Ash said. He performed his morning ablutions behind a bush and emerged, clean and slightly more awake, twenty minutes later. Mewtwo was still scanning.

            I don't think I can find her. 

            Hmm… Ash said. Thank you, Mewtwo, I will try something else, His eyes flashed briefly and Mewtwo returned to card form.

            "Arcanine!"

            _I'm the best._ Arcanine said in a haughty tone. _What is it you require?_

            "Can you find Pika-chan?"

            _Certainly, unless she was led through water. Hop on my back._ Ash did so, and Arcanine ran like the wind he was named for, searching for Pika-chan.

            Pika-chan was still fast asleep, now confined to a blue glass jar. The sorcerer Moline rubbed his hands gleefully. 

            "That was too easy. I wonder how that arrogant upstart will deal with this little snag in his plans to destroy my evil beings."

            His shadow Marowak nodded in assent and waved its bone ferociously at nothing.

            While Ash and Arcanine raced towards his hideout.

End Episode 179!

Maze + Illusion was a combination used in the Sakura Card arc, so I thought it was appropriate to name this chapter after them.

^_^ Review or else!

Created 7/13/03

Completed 9/17/03

Well, since ff.net is still annoying me, I'm going to be putting some more new shonen-ai fics up on my web page. ^-^ Enjoy!


	23. A twisted bit of truth

Episode 180! Wow….

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, did I ever claim it was? Destiny n' Charlotte are mine, along with Angel and guardians and new pokemon, you get the drill. This is fanfiction and non-profit work, so plagiarism is discouraged. If I catch you plagiarizing you will be flamed…

Notes: for psychic communication, _italics_ for pokemon speech, and ** for thoughts.

Skitty 2004 – k!

Link masters – thankies!

Briememory – wow! Well, many thanks

Ranma – yes, I will try to update Pokemon: the mysterious game, but since I was gone over break touring college campuses. *Sighs*… not as much time per say.

SS2 Megami-sama – k!

Digifan1 – I shall keep writing, not only this one…

Psychic Sabrina – ah, I shall work on that timeline… but it's like a tree of lives, not a straight line, if that makes sense? For example, Mirror my Reflection comes after CCA, and then Pokemon Special comes after that one, and then after special is Lagrimas y Silencia del Dragon, then Chosen, and then Mew Amulet… Sabrina isn't reborn a lot but Charlotte isn't either… just commenting on that. I like Sabrina but I write for myself and well, it just doesn't flow right sometimes. Does that make sense?

Episode 180: A twisted bit of truth

            A few hours had passed, and Arcanine was getting tired. Ash noticed and called the flame hound back. "You did well, Arcanine, don't worry." Arcanine vanished in a swirl of sparkly energy and Ash picked up another card.

            "Ponyta, guess you're up then. Let's go." Ash said, as he nudged the fire horse into a gallop.

            Ponyta nodded as they trotted towards the ever-present gloom and doom awaiting them at Moline's castle.

            "If that wizard has done anything to Pika-chan, I'll…" Ash made grasping motions with his hands, and then stopped as he realized something.

            "Got it!" He pointed his staff forwards. "Magic to cards, cards to key!"

            A hazy white light shot out and pointed at the sky, before reversing direction and changing to where Pika-chan was held.

            Charlotte sighed in relief. * I thought he would have figured out the illusion with that chant… oh well, I ought to wrap this up. *

            Shadow noctowls charged out of the trees.

            "Yeek!" Ash ejaculated. * This is getting bad… * "Time to use the more powerful electric cards! Raikou! Zapdos! Thunderbolt!"

            The bird and cat respectively began frying the noctowls. Most scattered, but one was very persistent and managed to peck Ash's forehead so he began bleeding. Ash growled and his eyes diluted to gold.

            Thunderflash! He shrieked in telepathy, as a grand explosion knocked out most of the remaining noctowls.

            "Well, that was interesting." Angel commented.

            "That's right. I'll just make Moline a little bit stronger."

            "Shouldn't you quit tormenting Ash?"

            "I'm _training_ him." Charlotte replied. "Let's go."

            "I guess you are… can't he break the illusion?"

            "Unless he realizes that is what it is, it could be very difficult."

            Ash smiled as he approached the dark castle. "Moline! Come out!"

            A man with funky pink sunglasses, a pointed brown goatee, and dark maroon robes staggered out, supporting himself on a staff of carved wood. "What do you want? I'm not buying anything."

            "You kidnapped my pika-chan, didn't you?"

            "Oh, you mean that little winged rat? 'Course I did. Do you know how much money it'll bring? Don't worry, I'll pay you 50/50."

            Ash saw red. Not only was this man admitting he had kidnapped Pika-chan, he was now trying to _sell_ her?  Now that was truly outrageous.

            "No deal." Ash said. 'Give her back."

            "Are you nuts, kid? No way!"

            "Fine then, you're making the wrong choice." Ash said. "Ariados, tie him up with Spider Web!"

            Well, let's say that Moline was now in a very sticky situation. Ash stalked into the castle, searching for Pika-chan.

            "Halt!" A black Rhyhorn shouted.

            "I don't have time for this." Ash spat. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

            Well, Rhyhorn gone, three Rhydon guards also gone, what else lies ahead?

            Ash next found himself stopped by a new water type.

            "Excellent." Ash said. "Raichu, Thunderbolt." Interestingly enough, Thunderbolt did not do any damage.

            "All right, ground/water type then. Chikorita, you're up! Razor Leaf!"

            The pokemon toppled over.

            "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!" Ash cried. The card landed on his head.

            Barboach? Chikorita asked.

            "Looks like it."

            Chikorita purred as Ash ruffled its leaves. I'm going to sleep now, Master Ash. 

            Okay, Chikorita, sleep well. 

            *muffled snoring* 

            Ash laughed a little bit. Cute. 

            Ash continued deeper on into the castle. His robes somehow managed to stay impeccably clean, which was quite bizarre as the castle, if it could be termed that, dripped with mildew.

            "Yuck."

            _Attack!_ A voice shrieked, before a swarm of Beedrill converged on him.

            "Moltres, Fire Blast!" Ash said, now feeling quite pissed off. Where in the world was Pika-chan?

            "Maybe I should use detect again… Magic to cards, cards to key!" Ash said, as the familiar white light appeared out of the staff and into a room.

            Ash burst in to find Pika-chan sleeping in a glass jar.

            "Pika-chan!"

            The slumbering pokemon yawned and mumbled something, before turning around and falling asleep again.

            Ash sweatdropped.

            "Might as well break the jar… Scizor, you're up. Metal claw." Well, the jar certainly shattered under _that_ impact.

            Pika-chan was rudely awakened from a dream of clotted cream and peaches. "Why'd you wake me up?"

            "Pika-chan, you didn't even notice you were _kidnapped_?"

            "Sorry." Pika-chan said unrepentantly. "Now what?"

            "Baka, we try to find a way home." Ash said. He activated Mewtwo's teleport, but nothing happened.

            "I think there's something wrong." Pika-chan stated.

            Ash profusely dropped sweat some more. "Yes… oh! It could be an illusion." Ash grinned as he drew out his Sparkle card.

            "Sparkle, I choose you! Use Static Illusion!"  
            Sparkle's attack broke the illusion in tiny pieces, and Ash found himself and Pika-chan lying on a pile of grass, while Charlotte looked on in amusement.

            "Took you guys long enough."

            "That was smart." Ash said. "Wasn't the first thing that I would have thought of, but very creative!"

            "Well, I think it served its purpose. Nice robes, by the way."

            "Eh?" Ash looked down and saw that he was still in the dark purple and silver. "What? But it was just an illusion…"

            "Except that you were the one that created those robes, not me. So they do really exist."

            "Kakkoii!" Pika-chan proclaimed. "Good style!"

            "Um… thank you Pika-chan," Ash said, not knowing whether it was a compliment or an insult.

            "Food's on!" Vulpix-chan proclaimed, and whatever else might have been said was lost in the excitement of the feast.

            The next morning, Ash awakened to find a pokemon on his head.

            "Great…"

            "Charlotte!"  
            Charlotte rubbed her eyes and stuck her head out of her sleeping bag. "What is it, Ash?" She yawned.

            "Can you identify the pokemon on my head?"

            "Um… no."

            "It's an electric type!" Pika-chan said helpfully.

            "Well, great." Ash said. The pokemon shimmered and became a card before he could say anything else.

            "Plusle, how cute!" Ash said. And with that, he quickly got up and began making breakfast for the group, in a pretty good mood.

            Silver lights flowed over the figure as she practiced the steps of the Dragon Dance slowly and deliberately.

            If you are so afraid, why do you keep training? 

            For my duty, and for my love. 

            Love? 

            What is it to you? 

            No, just slight surprise, I suppose. 

            The figure nodded and continued practicing.

End Episode 180…

So everything has to be done a certain way? I can't have: in author's notes if it's not in my fic? What the ___, I'm _so_ glad I have my own page now…

Created 7/21/03

Completed 3/31/04

Anyways, on a positive note… I shall be sticking a few more shonen-ai championshipping up on my page soon enough. Remember, if you have any questions on un-posted fics here @ ff.net please ask them here or just e-mail me… examples would be 'Creating my own Destiny', 'Chosen'…


	24. I guess all these trainers aren't so bad

181… DIE AP TESTS!

Disclaimer: Come on, I'm sick of putting this. I don't own pokemon. Don't take my work. I'm making zero profit off of this. No copyright infringement is intended. *faints*

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Briememory – thanks!

Link Masters – hehehe, Lance shall be back b4 this arc ends

Ranma – hehehe, I guess my writing's kind of predictable isn't it? Oh well…

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! And despite prosecution I shall continue putting some shonen-ai here on ff.net to show support

Aragorn the Ranger – hmm, I may make a new fic centering around 'Guy' the knight and the rest of the Wichita cast along with Ash and Lance… *twirls plotbunny* I haven't done medieval yet!

Episode 181: I guess all these trainers aren't so bad…

            "Flareon, Flamethrower." Ash said almost lazily as his pokemon torched the Treecko the opposing trainer had been using.

            "Damn." The kid swore, handing over his money. 

            Ash grinned. * I guess there is a practical benefit to this… its certainly a very profitable mode of gathering cash. *

            Charlotte nodded. "Tell me about it."

            "Eh?!"

            "Oh, sorry, but you were broadcasting your thoughts."

            Ash accepted the reasoning and walked on.

            "Halt! I challenge you!" Ash blinked twice as a trainer jumped out of – a tree? Yes, a tree, and sent out a Koffing.

            "Well, that was direct." He said dryly.

            "Koffing! Smokescreen!"

            "I am _so_ bored… let's make this a bit more interesting. Poliwag, go! Give 'em a water gun attack!"

            The Poliwag card happily complied. The result? A very wet, smoky, trainer, who started to yell…

            "I am Ninja Jiro! How dare you!"

            Ash rolled his eyes. "For all I care, you're just a junior trainer."

            "Koffing, Tackle the Poliwag!"

            "Poliwag, Water gun." The water gun hit Koffing squarely in the middle of its stocky body and… sent it flying.

            "Argh! Spinda, I choose you!"

            "New pokemon." Ash said, making a mental note to create the card as soon as the junior trainer was taken care of. "Normal type?"

            "Think so. But it also knows psychic n' dark moves."

            "Thanks for the info, Skarmory, you're up! Steel Wing!"

            Spinda used psychic… but since steel types were quite resistant to psychic attacks, Skarmory just shook off the hit and went in for the kill. Ouch, that had to hurt.

            Jiro recalled his pokemon and ran off wailing. Ash sweatdropped.

            "Seriously… but first things first. Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and the moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee! Spinda!"

            Charlotte smiled and sipped her chocolate milkshake. "Well, one down."

            "Who knows how many more left to go." Ash rejoined.

            "I only wish that time would slow down and give you enough time to prepare for the test… wait!"

            Ash stared at Charlotte. "What is it?"

            "Time." Charlotte said simply, pulling a card out of her pocket. "And Return." This was a second card. 

            "Between these two, we can create many threads of time, threads running at the same time but with different results… you could be fighting four different battles at the same time…"

            "But… that would drain your magic." Ash said. "And you're still not fully recovered from that dark attack."

            "Well… I'm sure we'll think of something." Charlotte said, tucking the cards back into her pocket.

            Ash nodded thoughtfully and resolved to use _only_ pokemon cards for the next few days to see if that would improve his situation.

            Three days later…

            Ash was lounging on a beach near Meteor falls, dressed in dark blue slacks and a t-shirt, sunglasses on, enjoying a glass of lemonade and battling quite easy trainers.

            "Minun, give them all a Shock Wave attack!"

            The little blue-cheeked electrical mouse nodded, flipped her ears, and fried all three of the goldeens the fisherman had been using. The man scowled and tossed Ash a wad of dollar bills.

            Charlotte waved from where she was running an ice-cream stand about fifteen feet away. Ash waved back. Pika-chan was currently advertising for the ice-cream stand by standing in front of it and eating chocolate ice cream, attracting a steady stream of customers.

            Admittedly, the ice cream she ate definitely amounted to more than the cost of labor, so Charlotte wasn't paying her. 

            But still, it was a pretty good arrangement.

            Ash watched from behind half-closed eyes as a boy with long dangling purple earrings and a shock of wild white hair approached.

            "I challenge you." He said in a misty voice.

            "Your name?" Ash asked, as he sat up a little.

            "My name is of no importance… I am a psychic. This will not be an easy match for you to win… if you win."

            Ash shrugged. * Annoying power-playing person. * "I accept your challenge."

            "Excellent. Kadabra, go."

            Ash closed his eyes, flipped a card over, and summoned the pokemon. Sneasal's blue eyes gleamed as it quickly used a wonderful combination of Faint Attack and Ice Punch to secure victory.

            Two abras and another kadabra later, Ash was feeding his Houndour and Sneasal ice cream cones pilfered from Charlotte's stands and telling them how wonderful they were.

            But of course, she didn't mind much.

            And Pika-chan was busy eating her sixteenth ice cream cone… and motioning for someone to bring her another one.

            Charlotte motioned for Snow and Sweet to make some more ice cream, and they swiftly complied, restocking the shop once more as another swarm of whiny little tots besieged the ice cream stand. All was going well, until one kid ran off with three tubs of ice cream, aided by his Nidorino.

            Charlotte saw red.

            Literally, two seconds later, Charizard had dragged the kid back to the stand, forcing a very ashamed baby-sitter to pay for the damages.

            Charlotte hugged her fire lizard, tossed him a few pokeblocks, and went back to her work.

            Ash finally got bored and went for a swim. He swam pretty far into meteor falls, and discovered a few old people meditating, but left them alone. The golbats were kind of annoying though, but if he stayed underwater and breathed they hopefully would leave him alone.

            Storm smiled as she swam with him, occasionally catching a stray Magikarp or two and eating it.

            The dragonair card smiled at Storm and the two of them chattered and chirruped together.

            Ash finally fell asleep in a bubble. He was not awakened until almost a day later, when he found that his swim trunks were snagged on someone's fishhook. With glue… some type of underwater glue.

            Now Ash had two choices here, he could either sacrifice the trunks, or let himself be pulled up. But considering he didn't have any other clothes, the first option wasn't very secure. 

            Ash sighed audibly and decided that he didn't want to be dragged out of the water, so he transformed into Hope, and swam deeper into the water, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

            His white robes glittered faintly, but other than that, no problems.

            Two hours later, Charlotte found Ash asleep in the pokemon center, dripping wet.

            "Well, I wonder what he was doing?" 

            Pika-chan gave her a clueless look. "Don't ask me, I was with you the whole time."

            Vulpix-chan stared. "Wait a second… Pika-chan, how many ice creams have you had?"

            "Um… fifty-eight?"

            "And they call _me_ a glutton?" Vulpix wondered. "I only had four!"

            "But it was over the course of five days!"

            "So about twelve ice creams every day?"

            "Somewhere around there, yep!"

            Angel rolled his eyes. That mocha had been really delicious. He flipped through a book on meowths idly and wondered when he would get a vacation.

            "Well, I'm not leaving him wet, that's for sure." Charlotte said as she performed a fast-acting drying charm. Ash was now dry but his hair was a wreck. She left him to deal with it and headed outside to get some sunshine.

            Silver, blue, flash, flash, flash, flash…

            "Dragonair, Ice Beam!"

            The challenger shrieked as his Onix became a frozen snake.

            "Magmar, go!"

            "No use, Tempest, Surf now!"

            And of course, there went the rest of the team…

            Matt glared with ferocious hate in his eyes at the last member of the Elite Seven, the one known as the Johto League Champion…

            "You-!"

            Lance sidestepped easily as the challenger charged her, cape fluttering gracefully in the wind as she formed a ball of energy in her hands.

            "You abuse pokemon, you cheat, and put those knives away before you hurt me, or else…"

            Matt howled and charged again.

            "Hyper Beam."

            A beautiful beam of destructive energy later, Lance smirked and vaporized what was left with a wave of her hand, before she strolled back to her room, boots clicking on the floor, and dragons happily chattering in her head.

End This Episode! 181 are done!

Completed 9/5/2003, created 8/6/03

Let's see… oh yes, I have a live journal where I put updates now. It's on my profile, might want to see… since I put web page updates up too.


	25. Blob from outer space!

Episode 182 is here! Well, I feel nice, so here's an extra chapter for ya!

Disclaimer/Notes: See another chapter, I'm sick of putting it up every time. I've written so many chapters already…

Me no own pokemon, you no sue, agreed?

Destiny is mine, steal and die, Charlotte and the guardians are mine as well, as is Hope…

Timeline: One month later

Episode 182: … A blob from outer space?

            "Altaria, sing now!"

            "No use, Storm, Blizzard!" Yep. Winona's gym, Fortree City, and it looked like she was losing quite badly, too…

            Ash grinned and triumphantly flashed a 'V' for Victory as Storm finished off Altaria.

            "Great work, Ash!" Charlotte cheered, throwing her batons and pom-poms into the air. Ash grinned and they hi-fived. Then Charlotte fell over, as all the items she had just thrown into the air hit her on the head. Ash sweatdropped.

            "Well, I must confer on you my badge." Winona said, offering the feather badge.

            Ash beamed brightly and pinned it onto his vest, before he left, still hyper. * This is one of the one's Crys doesn't have yet… *

            "So, how have the cards been?"

            "Oh, pretty good." Ash said. "Got Volbeat n' Torkoal yesterday. But wouldn't it be okay if I took the guardianship test before I completed this set?"

            "Yes, but we're being cautious." Charlotte said. She touched a scar on her left arm and winced.

            "Is that from?"

            "The test? Yes. Scizor." She refused to divulge any more information. All Ash concluded was that fighting highly powerful pokemon was important.

            "Okay then!"

            The two of them headed deeper into the tall, grassy plains near Fortree. Charlotte's eyes suddenly lit up as she thought of something.

            "Got it! Let's train some more."

            'But…" Ash said. "Won't your magic be weaker now since it's raining?"

            'I found a way around that." Charlotte said, as she flipped out a card. "Want to try it?"

            "Sure, why not? RELEASE!" Ash said, activating his wand. "I'll start out with… Tropius, go! Use Razor Leaf!"

            "I know that using a fire type during a rain dance is suicidal, so let's try… Articuno, Blizzard!" Charlotte said, activating the ice type. The two pokemon began a midair battle, leaves and ice flying everywhere.

            "Articuno, use Diamond Dust!"

            "What?" Ash asked, then looked shock as Tropius, hit by the attack, began turning into diamond. Panicking, the pokemon immediately dove back into card form and vanished.

            "How did you do that?"

            "Well, you'll have to thank the ice guardian for that little trick." Charlotte said, smiling. "New attack."

            "I see." Ash said. * So mine can do it as well… okay then! *

            "Let's try this one then, Torchic, you're up!"

            "You seem to like that card." Charlotte said, as Articuno used Bubblebeam to send the little bird flying. Ash frowned, and swapped for Combusken. Combusken managed to send Articuno up in flames, but shockingly, the bird still managed to freeze Combusken solid before fainting, forcing Ash to recall it as well.

            "Hmm…" Ash furrowed his brow, thinking. "Okay then, I'll just have to direct attack. Pidgeot! Scyther!" The wings and sword formed, and he flew at Charlotte, sending a spray of bubbles at her.

            Charlotte eeped and dived underground with a Dig attack. Ash hovered, waiting for her to reemerge. 

            Just then, a Steelix shot out and nearly crushed him, Ash quickly teleported away and summoned Flareon, who took care of Steelix, and then Blastoise, to flood Charlotte out. It was a good plan…

            Until she sent him flying with Murkrow's faint attack and then nailed him with Thunderwave.

            Ash twitched. And twitched some more, until he changed into a Golem and went after the Murkrow.

            Charlotte shifted into a Vaporeon and met him head on with Hydro Pump, so Ash switched to a Pichu and brightly used Sweet Kiss.

            A few minutes later, a snoozing Charlotte woke up and used Starburst, filling the air with smoke and sparks, allowing her to escape. Ash, undeterred, used the Detect ability and the battling continued.

            *CRASH*

            Charlotte jumped out of the way as a heavily loaded, armored Ludicolo landed where she had been a millisecond ago.

            "Thank goodness I used Dash… hmm, let's try this! Psychic!"

            Ludicolo switched into Absol, and there went the psychic waves. But no damage was done, of course.

            And Absol went ahead with Razor wind, sending Charlotte flying, and then she switched to a Steelix again and knocked out Absol, and they both decided it was time for a break.

            "Merciful Mew, I'm tired."

            "Me too."

            Two exhausted trainers lay on the grassy fields and munched peanut butter sandwiches.

            "Sometimes it seems like the only thing motivating me is endless training…"

            "You really think so, Ash?"

            Ash looked up and sighed. "I don't know, but I feel so empty without Crystal… why?"

            Charlotte hid a smile at this. "Perhaps it is because you have feelings for her."

            "Eh? Feelings? But… we're just friends!"

            "Are you sure?"

            Ash thought back to the few times they had kissed, and a pale pink tinted his cheeks. "But, that was just for luck…"

            "Thunder's guardian, did I ever tell you, you were too naïve for your own good?"

            Ash blinked.

            Charlotte sighed. *And I remind myself again, why I don't fall in love. * "I'm sure you'll understand. You _are_ fifteen, after all!"

            Ash blinked some more.

            *CRASH*

            And that was when the bulky, silver-tinted, obscenely garish orange spaceship landed on top of them.

            A few seconds later, the spaceship went flying off into a grove of trees as two peeved guardians blasted it from their wands, respectively. Guess that mix of fire and electricity wasn't good for the ship. 

            Ash brushed the dirt out of his hair and coughed. "Yuck!"

            Charlotte nodded as she brushed ashes off of her jacket and pants. "Great… it looks like my dry cleaning bill is going to be going up."

            Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan dashed over. "Are you two all right?"

            "Sure, as soon as we figure out where that spaceship came from!" Ash declared.

            "And figure out if there are any people inside."

            The two finally made their way over to the spaceship. After Arcanine melted open a hole, they peered in.

            Inside was a black blob. With blue stalk eyes.

            "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pika-chan shrieked.

            The other two trainers, who whipped out their respective weapons and got ready to attack, echoed this sentiment.

            The blob gargled off some indecipherable language. It sounded like a dirge.

            "I'm getting miserable just standing near this thing." Charlotte said, as she ran a few feet away. Ash followed suit, he was already pretty moody but now he was getting downright disheartened.

            The lamenting noise continued, until neither Chosen could stand it anymore.

            Angel took the initiative and froze the blob with Blizzard.

            "Well, that was direct."

            "Why not?" Angel said, licking his paw. "After all, we were all getting needled, but I decided to do something about it."

            "So you did…"

            "Of course I did!"

            Ash pulled out Lance's pokédex and scanned, but it was not identified as any pokemon, not even a hybrid.

            "It's a real alien?"

            "That _is_ out of my normal area of expertise." Charlotte said. "Oh well, it will defrost soon."

            The two sat and waited, expectantly, for whichever would happen next.

End Episode 182!

Cliffhanger? Of sorts! ^_^

Completed 9/24/2003


	26. Randomness

Episode 183! I know this is weird, I wrote it on a sugar-high… again. If the formatting doesn't work and weird numerical stuff pops up, please go look on my web page where everything is normal!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, entiendes? laughs Anyways, Destiny, Charlotte, etc. are mine too… this is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanwork written by me, so don't take it!

Nintendo owns pokemon.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for the pokemon talking.

Ranma – ok! I understand

Briememory – I didn't know about Deoxys, methinks it's a real alien.

SS2 Megami-sama – hi! Sure, we can have Stan the talking blob…

Link Masters – yep!

Heero – yes, unfortunately it might be vaporized if it attacks…

Digifan1 – okay!

Episode 183: Randomness is very random

            When the blob finally broke free from its icy prison, it began to wail an elegy. Or at least that was what it sounded like.

            Charlotte flipped out a card. "Reality!"

            The card immediately glowed and the blob's language suddenly became comprehensible. Indeed, it was a lament.

            "OH, woe is our country, for our prince has fallen in battle!"

            And that was basically the gist of the whole thing.

            "Looks like his name is Stan."

            "Really?"

            "Yes, but can he say anything else?"

            There were a few minutes of silence occasionally interspersed with more wailing.

            "Sheesh, should we really concern ourselves with this?" Ash asked after a long caesura.

            "Probably not." Charlotte said. "Let the aliens deal with their own problems."

            "There are aliens?"

            "Well, what _else_ would that be?"

            "Good point…"

            "We can't help you." Ash finally said. "Good bye." Without further ado, he banished the blob with a well-placed teleport ring spell and sent it away.

            "Hope that wasn't anything important…"

            "I doubt it." Charlotte said. "But since the Zangoose has just run off with your book on ice-type pokemon…"

            "What?!" Ash released Rapidash, and took off after the Zangoose. A few minutes and a Dodrio attack later, Zangoose had relinquished the food and obediently accepted its fate as an 'Ash card'. That was after Ash had fed it six boxes of cookies to pacify it.

            Pika-chan was still bemoaning the loss of food. Personally, Ash wasn't too angry, at least he had gotten a card out of the deal.

            But he was sealing live pokemon to do it… sometimes…

            Was that light or dark? Or was he becoming shadow like he was supposed to?

            Suddenly, he didn't have ready answers anymore.

            "Ash? Ash?" Charlotte asked, snapping the trainer out of his meditative state.

            "Oh, sorry Char-chan."

            "It's okay," Charlotte said, inclining her head. "You should take a rest, there's a lot of stress at the moment…"

            Ash nodded and succumbed to the realm of dreams.

            In the dream realm, he played with his pokemon cards, and rested. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he woke up again.

            Ash raced after the fleeing Meowth, he was playing a rousing game of freeze tag with his pokemon cards, and at the moment he was 'it'. So far, he had frozen Charmander, Azumarill, Venusaur, and the fleeing Pidgey card. But Umbreon had frozen him first.

            "Gotcha!" Ash said, grabbing Meowth by the tail, before running off. Meowth closed its eyes and counted to twenty, before running after the nearest fleeing inhabitant, the Rattata card.

            However, at this moment, Rattata dashed up a tree, so Meowth instead turned its attention to the laughing Squirtle card, and tagged it. Squirtle froze immediately and played dead, until the unwary Zigzagoon card woke it up, before Squirtle froze it instead and ran off.

            Afterwards, Ash swam in a warm pool with his water pokemon for a few hours, and then ate a delicious meal with Chansey and Togetic, before going off to and playing a few games of chess with the talented Alakazam.

            When he finally exited the plane, he felt much better.

            "How long has it been?"

            Charlotte checked her watch. "Oh, only about two hours."

            "What?! Impossible!" Ash said. "I was there for a few days!"

            "Time moves strangely and differently in the realm of dreams. It's a special place created for the cards to live, and for their masters to join them." Charlotte explained. "If it did not run on a different template, then our lives could vanish in a blink."

            Ash considered this for a few minutes before nodding. "So I can slip in to join them whenever I want?"

            "Yes. You didn't know?"

            "Not really. I only suspected." Ash said. "But I'm glad I know now."

            Charlotte nodded and began making a simple dinner of chicken noodle soup and jelly sandwiches.

            "My peanut butter!"

            "Oh no you don't!" Vulpix-chan said, thwapping Luna over the head with a frying pan. "It's mine!" She snatched the peanut butter away and applied liberal amounts to her apple slices before tossing the confectionary stuff to Pika-chan, who grinned and flew off.

            Luna chased.

            "I wonder why she didn't take Luna?"

            "Probably because Luna isn't a dragon…"

            Luna scowled at this, and created a light screen maze to trap Pika-chan inside of. Unfortunately, at that moment Sabrina freed Pika-chan with a handy ice arrow.

            "Why are you helping her?!"

            "She's my partner for our set." Sabrina said. "And I like annoying you."

            Luna frowned and stalked off.

            Angel ran after her.

            "Perhaps Angel will be useful in making Luna more reasonable." Ash said, interestedly.

            "I thought…" Charlotte cut herself off. "Never mind."

            "What is it?"

            "Matters of the heart are so difficult… that's why I don't deal with them."

            Ash blinked.

            "I'm sure you'll figure it out after the test, lightning guardian.'

            "Really?"

            "Well, if you don't, then that could be a problem."

            Ash blinked.

            "Let's do some more training."

            "Okay!" Ash cheered, before he quickly changed into black boots, dark blue pants, and a dark blue jacket. "I'm ready!"

            'Did you put the spells on these?"

            "Um… no…"

            "Then you can use a costume!" Pika-chan joyously proclaimed and dragged Ash behind a bush. Ash emerged in a dark green jacket with a silver phoenix embroidered on the back, over a black velvet tunic and black pants, feet tucked into silver boots, and hands in green sleeves with silver-inlaid purple jewels on them.

            "This probably will be destroyed after the fight anyways." Ash mused as he muttered a quick 'Release' and summoned his staff. "Ready!"

            Ash immediately shifted into Whismur and started using uproar.

            "Smart," Charlotte said succinctly, before turning into a Tyrogue and going at him with Low Kick. Ash quickly changed into Abra and teleported out of the way, before sending a psybeam at her.

            Charlotte shifted into Flareon, taking the brunt of the attack, and then breathed out a Smog attack, causing Ash to become poisoned. Coughing, he reversed transformation and used Hydro Pump to flood the area.

            Charlotte quashed her hydrophobia temporarily, transformed into a Fearow, and flew at him, beak whirring in Drill Peck. But Ash just grinned and went incorporeal, taking on the form of a Gastly, before using Hypnosis.

            Charlotte's eyes fluttered closed and then she fell asleep, landing with a splash in the water. This served to wake her, but she immediately panicked, before she turned into a Tentacool and started filling the air with Poison Stings.

            Ash winced at the state his outfit was getting into, apparently protection spells did not prevent clothes from damage, and filled the water with Hydro Thunder. A few seconds later, Charlotte jumped out of the water and instead of using a pokemon attack, threw a brace of shuriken at him, forcing him to do a rapid series of midair dodges. Ash quickly used the Scyther card as a sword and blocked most of them, and that was when the Sharpedo, which had been lurking in the water, jumped out and clamped down on his leg, dragging him into the newly created lake.

            Ash fought off the shark pokemon with a few well-placed Thundershocks, before breaking the surface, gasping for air. Charlotte followed up by filling the air with beedrills and sending them all at the water, causing Ash to dive underwater again. Ash quickly activated the Dragonair card, and then spat out a Fire Blast attack, toasting most of the offending bugs, before retreating to the safety of the watery depths again. He next shifted into a Lotad, and innocently floated on the surface while lily pads created by the ever-helpful Paras card joined him.

            Charlotte narrowed her eyes, before using the Reality card to tell which one he was, and then she aimed a Aerial Ace attack at him, sending Ash fleeing out of the water, before shifting into a Golem, who tackled her into the water.

            Charlotte came up spluttering and announced that a break would probably be a good thing. The guardians agreed and pulled out a wide array of delicious snacks.

            "Your hydrophobia is definitely a disadvantage."

            "What can I say? It's a weakness I have to deal with."

            "I'm glad I don't have one like that, no offense…"

            "No." Charlotte agreed. "You can't 'see' your weakness like I can mine. But its still there, lurking in the back of your soul."

            Ash stared as Charlotte stirred her hot chocolate and glanced into the distance.

End Episode 183! Ehehehe,

So, drop a review and tell me how it is! Cheers

Completed 9/19/2003, Started 8/24/03

Remember, check out my web page, I have plenty of championshipping fics there. And I do put updates on my live journal! Phantomness2001…


	27. Home on the Range

Episode 184! Yahoo!

Disclaimer: Are you still laboring under the false impression that I own pokemon? If so, then I hope Nintendo makes me the heir. Laughs seriously, though, all I own is Destiny, Charlotte, the idea, etcetera. So don't steal or else I will find you.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 days later

Briememory – ok…

Link Masters – well, I think it's gone

SS2 Megami-sama – thanks!

Ranma – I'm glad you like it.

Shaladin – ok!

Episode 184: Home on the range

"Oh give me a home…" Pika-chan sang as they walked through a grassy plain.

"Pika-chan." Ash said warningly, as he brushed his hair out of his eyes in annoyance.

"What?"

"Your singing is driving all the wild pokemon away."

"Oh is it? There seems to be a herd of rampaging buffalo heading for us."

Charlotte's head snapped up. "No…freaking… way… Rampaging Buffalo?!"

"But its true!" Pika-chan protested.

Ash quickly winced. "This means a dimensional tear! The next thing we know, there will be people falling in here!"

"Let's go!"

Lance glared at the display on the monitor as she took a few deep breaths and winced. "This is all my fault…"

Dragonair-chan looked up. "What?"

"Dimensional tears, I can't hold ours stable for much longer, if this keeps up Ash will be taking the test in a week."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Lance's eyes snapped open, but instead of gold or silver, they were a pulsating, angry red.

"My duty, of course." The guardian said, before she spread her steel wings and stepped through a portal into the mists of time.

A few minutes later, Lance sighed as she finished weaving the fabric of their reality together, putting away her staff. "This is getting harder and harder…"

"Precisely why a new guardian is needed."

"Serebii…" Lance hissed. "I still have a bone to pick with you."

Serebii blanched and stepped back, staring at the black energy pulsating around the ice guardian.

"What has gotten into you?!"

"You knew that I would fall to the dark, didn't you? That my darkness and moon power would meld together to make a new magic type. And you never told me."

"I-." Serebii stopped short as Lance brought her hands up together, swirls of darkly tinted ice magic swirling around her.

"And now the darkness is going to take me away. And there's nothing I can do to stop it because Ash doesn't know!"

Lance quickly stopped herself, the magic fading away as she began to fade as well. "I'm tired of this game, you know. I just wish…"

Without anything else said, she vanished from the realm, leaving a bewildered Serebii behind. Serebii shuddered as a faint foreboding began to seep in.

Charlotte suddenly stopped. "Ash, stop."

Ash blinked from where he was opening a portal to the realm of time. "What's wrong, Charlotte?"

"The tear has repaired itself."

"Oh, really?" Ash asked. "Great!"

He quickly shut down the unfinished portal and beamed. However, a frown etched itself on Charlotte's physiognomy as she pondered something.

"Lance must have done it."

"What's wrong with that? Isn't she still holding the balance?"

"That's precisely why I'm worried. She's weak enough trying to keep the balance steady. How can she take the stress of repairing the ways between worlds as well?"

Ash stared. "I didn't think of that!"

"No, you wouldn't have known." Charlotte said. "All we can do is train you until you are strong enough to carry the flame of duty."

Ash nodded grimly, as the full impact of what was going on finally smacked him in the face. "A-ano, what's going to happen to Crystal if I don't pass the test?"

A pair of gold-flecked blue eyes gravely studied him. "I'm afraid she may become dissolved into the fabric of this reality itself, and become a part of the threads that define this place. She would never exist again."

A hollow feeling bubbled up inside of him. "No… she can't! I won't allow this to happen! Why? She never did anything wrong! She was always there to guide me! I can't let this happen!"

Charlotte quickly slapped him, stopping Ash's overflow of words as his emotions created a maelstrom of hysteria. "Ash. You have to be calm. Take the test of guardianship. Only then, can you save her."

"There is no other way?"

"I was cowardly and escaped my fate, fleeing to a new dimension. Cosmos was a selfish creation, yes. But at least there I could pretend that I had no destiny, no path to walk. She could do the same. But would she?"

"No." Ash said. "It's not her character. She would never be a coward."

"Exactly. She would rather sacrifice herself to her duty, much as we both have done in the past, instead of possibly endangering this realm and endangering you."

"So she would… for me…"

Ash sat in silence as the shock of sacrifice hit him full force. "She would…"

It was hours later, perhaps even days, when he shook himself out of the trance. He wasn't even sure what to think anymore. But he was not going to let Crystal, no Lance, blindly go to her death to serve his own foolish ambitions and, in the past, foolish loves.

He was a guardian, and he had his own role to play. And he would play that part to perfection, and fulfill the requirement.

To save her…

…Because, he loved her, and he did not want to lose her again…

"Mantine, Surf!"

"Electrike, Thunder now!" Ash said, then taking the initiative, "Thunderwave on whatever she summons next!"

The Diglett popped out of the ground, sending him flying, but Ash quickly activated another card, and Wingull took care of the troublesome ground type, as Electrike disabled the Staryu Charlotte had also summoned. A blazing fire burnt in his eyes as he activated his next card.

"Milotic, Rain dance and then water Pulse!"

Milotic complied, but then fell as the Thunder card downed her, in midair, Ash used his powers to switch Milotic for Steelix, who took the brunt of that attack, and then roared, freezing her for a turn.

Ash next combined the Articuno and Kyogre cards, creating a hail of icy needles, trapping Charlotte inside.

Charlotte's eyes glowed as Firey took care of them, but then Kyogre, who had been charging up for Spout, used the attack, while Articuno unleashed the devastating Diamond Dust.

"Not bad." Charlotte said; as she used Reality to turn the tables again, and trapped Ash in a whirl of time with Loop.

Ash was about to break out when he realized that this was the way.

"If we use Loop, we can keep me in a swirl of time until I break it! And then, I can train more."

"Yes…" Charlotte said, after a few minute's consideration. "That would work, but I have to keep the card activated."

"Sorry."

"No, we both know why we're doing this."

Ash nodded and began training extensively, eyes a streak of blazing gold as time passed around him, untapped and yet unleashed.

Serebii looked worried. The fire and thunder guardians were really pushing themselves to the limit, especially lightning. But he wanted to help ice so badly…

Speaking of the ice guardian, she was wrapped in a bubble of her own, pulsating an almost blue-black color, with faint bands of silver here and there, but the darkness was growing stronger and stronger…

Charlotte felt herself slipping into an unnatural sleep, as her own flame bubble surrounded her, keeping her locked inside and feeding energy into the Loop card so Ash could continue his training, until he broke the magic.

Ash gulped down three Max potions, gasping as he felt a little bit more magic return to his body. I have to keep training… I have to…   
Ash! Magic trance, now! Before you go insane! Pika-chan snapped.

Ash's eyes widened and he realized the veracity of her statement. All right… 

The waves surrounded him as he entered the dream realm again, where the pokemon cards waited…

End Episode.

Major darkness in this one, hopefully it will get better. Drop a review! Flames will be used to burn down evil reviewer's houses.

Completed 9/17/2003

Started 9/13/03  
Notes: I will be putting Shadow Guardian and Celestial Spirits in the same section most likely because they are both pretty short.  
Remember, I keep updates on my livejournal, feel free to post there and give me new plotbunnies, advice, etcetera.


	28. Wrecking the battle tower

Episode 185.

Timeline: 3 days later

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, I've said so countless times and I dislike repeating myself…

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking. Championshipping!

Briememory - ok  
Ranma - I see.   
Link Masters - ok!  
Digifan - k, k  
Jarzard - and when are you going to update your fics?

Episode 185: Wrecking the Battle Tower

"So this is the battle tower." Ash said, smiling. This should be more challenging.

"Yep." Charlotte said, as they climbed off Storm's back. "You can only use three pokemon, and you must battle seven trainers in a row with them. No items can be used either."

"Excellent. More challenging that way." The thunder guardian said with a faint sneer. I'll work myself harder that way.

Charlotte recognized the hard glint in his eyes and acquiesced her approval. "You can leave after each set of seven though, and switch you pokemon."

"All right."

After they had signed up, Ash picked his first team. Pidgeot, Wailord, and Flygon. That way, he had a physical attacker, an HP tank, and a special attacker.

The first trainer was easy. The Grumpig and Roselia fell to Pidgeot's attacks, but the Electrike proved to be a handful, felling Pidgeot and Wailord, until finally Flygon gave it a taste of its own medicine with her ground attacks. Flygon preened as Ash stroked her head after the match.

I can still fight! Pidgeot declared.

I as well. Wailord said in his low voice.

I know. Ash sent them. Next match is coming. 

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!"

Miso gasped as her Dratini was left very vulnerable to a reflected Dragonbreath attack. "Oh no, Dratini!"

Pidgeot cawed in victory as the baby dragon toppled over. Even if it was level 50, it was still weak.

"Argh… Golem, go!"

Ash scanned quickly for possible tapes of the battle, and, satisfied that they were none, had Pidgeot use a Surf attack she had mimicked from one of Miso' earlier pokemon. Mudkip.

Golem fell as well.

Miso next switched for Mightyena, so Ash let Wailord had a turn. A few rollouts later, and the dark type had slid down the slippery slope into blissful unconsciousness.

The next trainer, Udon, had a Steelix that finished Pidgeot off with the first blow, and then a Wigglytuff that Thunderpunched Wailord into the dark abyss of the fainted pokemon… or so it seemed.

In any case, Wailord was recalled and Flygon took the stage. A Dragonbreath finished off Wigglytuff, after Wailord's faithful attempts earlier, and Camerupt was met with Earthquake. No more Camerupt… Udon exited quickly.

Through all the battles, Ash's key flashed inaudibly, as card after card joined his collection.

Six times seven battles later, Ash gulped down two Max Potions and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He reemerged in a white downy vest over a black long-sleeved shirt, and black slacks with white dragons curling up the legs. In his hair went a white headband.

"Very kawaii."

'I wanted to look cool. And it reminds me why I'm fighting." Ash said, looking down at the dragon designs.

Charlotte impulsively gave Ash a quick hug. "I know she appreciates your efforts, Ash."

"I know. I just wish… why? Sometimes it seems that the price we pay for our power is much too high, think of all the responsibility that comes with it."

"I know, it overwhelmed me, and I ran away." Charlotte admitted freely.

"I have to keep battling. I'm this dimension's last hope."

The fire guardian nodded, subdued.

"Metagross, Psychic!"

Ash sighed in relief as the Makuhita collapsed. Phew.

He hugged the steel/psychic type tightly for a few minutes. The referee then let the next trainer in.

Kyoshi grinned and sent out his Bagon, only to have a Glalie emerge from his opponent's poke ball and demolish it and his Flygon. He grimaced and used his Walrein instead. Well, there went the Glalie, but a fire type he hadn't seen before polished off his poor water/ice type.

"Excellent work, Houndoom." Ash said, in a pleased tone of voice.

Houndoom wagged his tail. I know I'm wonderful, master Ash. 

Ash laughed telepathically. You all are, in your own special ways. 

Isn't that the truth! Another voice chimed in.

Yes, I know, Tyrogue. Ash laughed softly.

Next, Niou came in, only to have his grass-types soundly defeated by Metagross. The last trainer, Tadakuni, fared a bit better, managing to faint Metagross with his Sharpedo, as well as Houndoom, before Glalie came out and froze it solid with a Blizzard attack.

Ash accepted the Miracle seed from the trainer and yawned slightly.

"Getting tired?"

"Yep."

"Take a break." Charlotte advised. They left the tower and sat on the rocky beach, looking at the waves wash past in foamy paths.

Soon, Ash walked to the edge and threw in his fishing rod. A few Sharpedo later, Pika-chan was looking quite uppity and self-assured while Luna was sulking because she couldn't battle them.

Ash reeled up another Sharpedo and smiled as Pika-chan fried it with Thundershock.

"Heh, do I rule or what?"

"If you weren't able to defeat it you wouldn't be much of a guardian." Luna said primly.

For once, Sabrina was out, wings hidden, sitting on a rock with her feet dangling in the water, soaking up a little water magic.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?"

"Yes, a while ago, someone cast a spell on me that enabled me to convert small amounts of your star magic into moon magic, so I'm doing fine, just weaker than usual, but still better than being energy deprived."

"I'm glad.' Ash said, radiantly smiling.

Charlotte hid a look. It was the least I could do for him… Her fingers twitched subtly as she cast the seals for another spell.

Ash blinked, as he felt re-energized. The stars do shine all the time, but… oh! I forgot. The sun is also a star. So of course I can get more magic energy from it.

After a while, he dusted off his pants. "Let's go get some lunch, Charlotte."

"Great plan!" They flew back to the mainland and had a delicious meal of pasta and fruit, before they returned.

Only to see that the battle tower had gone up in flames.

"No way!" Ash said, tossing out an array of water pokemon cards, as well as Storm, Mudkip, and Vaporeon. "Help put out that fire!"

The pokemon nodded, and, within fifteen minutes, the blaze had been controlled.

Ash panted slightly for breath, but felt the warm energy of the sun wash over him again, refilling his magic supply. Never mind how this works. I need it. "You all okay?"

Fine! 

I was on fire, but Seel put me out. 

No problem! 

Aren't we the best? 

You show-off! 

Says who? You're the one – hey, get off my tail! 

You are so immature… 

I know, its hard for us evolved pokemon to deal with midgets. 

I'm not a midget! 

Ash chuckled as he heard his pokemon conversing. It was quite amusing to hear them picking at each other, all in fun comradeship, of course.

Well, it was great work. 

And don't we know it! A little voice piped up as Ash grinned and sent reassuring waves of love to all of his pokemon.

Ash began making rice balls. He'd have hungry pokemon to feed soon.

"Oh! My hero!" A girl cried. She had long, silky brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in the uniform of a battle tower trainer. "Thank you!"

And without further ado, she kissed Ash on the lips.

Ash shoved her away at the unwanted contact, feeling revolted. I _hate_ being kissed by strangers!

A second later, she went up in flames. Ash looked to see Charlotte dusting off her jeans.

"Did you know that it's a crime for a mortal to kiss a guardian?"

"No kidding?" Ash asked. "Where did that come from?"

Charlotte winced. "Once, a long time ago, in the past, there was a man…" She trailed off, and Ash caught the hint.

"Oh…"  
"Now, we just deal with the problem immediately."

Ash nodded and sighed. With the battle tower gone, I'll have to find a new method of training. Guess it's back to badge collecting…

End Episode 185!

Completed 2/7/2003

Whee! I failed my Calculus final… cries


	29. Test of the Shadow Master

186 the episode!

Disclaimer: I really don't claim to own pokemon

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Timeline: 4 days later

Episode 186: Test of the Shadow Master

            Ash took a deep breath as he entered the cave. This was it. He had to become a shadow master before becoming taking the test of guardianship, and he could not fail. There was too much at stake.

            "I won't let you down, Lance-chan…"

            Charlotte looked slightly bemused. "You haven't called her that for a long time."

            'I know, I always called her Crys, but…"

            "You're getting some more of your hidden memories back." The guardian inquired.

            "Hai."

            He was dressed in a dark gray silk shirt and pants, tucked into black leather knee boots. Over this went white chain mail, as well as greaves and armlets, covered with gold swirling star patterns. His wings were outspread behind them, Destiny's wings, dark gray streaked with the barest hint of gold, and the tail feathers trailed down. It was much easier to stay in a half-transformed state.

            In his hands, his staff rested, with a few subtle changes. Inlaid beneath the golden star, inside the light blue moon, flanked by white wings, was a silver-inlaid black gem as well as a crystal ring. Both Destiny and Hope's symbols, together as one, shimmered faintly. Black feathers framed his face slightly.

            The black marble stone doors, inlaid with gold feather patterns, slowly opened.

            Inside, six pokemon waited. They were the guardians of the shadow power, the ones who jealously guarded the sacred plane. The unworthy they rooted out and destroyed without mercy. None passed their test of mastery, save those destined.

            Skarmory's darkened gray feathers ruffled slightly. He was the first of the testers. Most tried to get past him using fire pokemon, but victory was never certain. A jagged mountain of steel loomed behind him.

            Next, Slugma waited. It seemed like a weak pokemon, but appearances could never be certain, especially in this realm of illusion and fantasy. A volcano bubbled and smoked to the anterior.

            Supposing one actually got past the first two, and few did, Sharpedo was in line, patrolling the boundary of water that had to be crossed to advance to the next level. That was the last known pokemon.

            Ash narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked in.

            Welcome, Shadow's child. A voice said. One destined to be the master of shadows. 

            Welcome to the shadow plane, the realm beyond the dream realm. 

            Welcome, guardian of Thunder. 

            Ash respectfully inclined his head and bowed. I salute you, guardians of the sacred power. 

            Children of both night and day. 

            Passing the judgment of the heart and soul. 

            Are you prepared to take the test of Shadow Mastery? 

            Yes. Ash replied, his golden eyes glinting with a hint of green. I swear by the guardians above, by the nine sacred flyers, by the family of rainbow colors, by the sun, the moon, and the stars, and by my own immortal spirit. 

            Very well. And you know the punishment for failure? 

            That eternal darkness shall envelope this realm and I shall be sacrificed to the spirits of everlasting night. 

            Very well. Begin. 

            The darkness swirled around him, and Charlotte sighed.

            "This will not be a fair test… I never told him the whole truth…"

            As Ash faced Skarmory above the steel mountain, a faint feeling of warning tingled in his nerves. He ignored it, disregarding it as nervousness about the test.

            However, a few seconds later, he realized why.

            Skarmory started off with Double team.

            Normally, this would not be a problem, and Ash started destroying the copies, but discovered, to his shock, that the remaining number of Skarmory kept multiplying and increasing. And the worst part was, that all the attacks, whether from the real or fake Skarmories, hit.

            (Note: There is an explanation for this, so I'll give it now. In Chinese, Double Team is 'Shadow Clone'. Therefore, when taking the test of shadows, Ash fighting a Skarmory that would normally use Double Team would be in effect facing that Shadow Clone attack, and all the clones are capable of attacking on their own, and counting as separate pokemon with the same amount of HP. That's why its so hard for him.)

            Ash winced as several beaks drilled into his armor, and flung them off with a Dark Thunder attack, instead of the normal electric and fire attacks he had used. That finally got rid of some of them. He followed up with Flaming Thunder, but since it was one of his special magic-induced attacks, it worked as well. Finally, Ash spread the area with fire and lightning, by combining Eternal Thunder and Eternal Flame with Dark Hypnosis Ring. And that finished off the Skarmories.

            Ash dropped to his knees, breathing deeply from the cuts and slashes on his arms, not covered by the armor. Using this power takes a lot more out of me, because it drains my cards as well…

            He faintly glowed as he used Recover, and then grimly began climbing the steel mountain.

            Spikes cut into his armor, renting it and jarring bits of it off. Ash set his teeth and kept climbing, until four, long, tortuous hours later, he had reached the top.

            There, Skarmory waited. You have passed my test. Rest now. The second test will begin tomorrow. 

            Ash respectfully bent his knee to the pokemon and inwardly sighed. He barely had time to lift his head again before weariness overcame him and he fell into dreamless slumber.

            The next morning, dressed in shellacked dark green armor with gold threads running down it, instead of the white armor of the day before, Ash headed down the mountain and towards the volcano that beckoned to him, where Slugma waited patiently beneath the boiling surface of the fiery lake.

            Are you prepared to take my test, potential candidate? 

            Yes.   
            Then we shall begin. Instantly, the lava in the volcano surged up and lashed at Ash, like a living thing. Ash dodged the first few bursts and retaliated with Surf, before he realized that using a normal attack was much too weak, so he powered up surf with Sapphire storm, and threw the combined attack, breaking off one of the long 'arms' of the lava. Then he spread Diamond Dust over the area, freezing most of the volcano, and forcing Slugma to emerge.

            This Slugma was huge, almost fifty feet tall and quite long. It began spitting bursts of shadow fire at Ash, who dodged and then threw up his light shield.

            The shield didn't hold for long though, so Ash went on offensive. He summoned forth a water dragon and had it attack. This held Slugma off long enough for Ash to seal its connection to the volcano, severely weakening the pokemon.

            Slugma then started using Fire Blast.

            Ash ducked the first one, and then panicked as his armor superheated. He quickly doused himself with Hydro Pump, and then sent a Bubblebeam at Slugma to distract it, before summoning up Eternal Flood.

            The magic powered water attack splinted the pokemon into pieces. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing, as it created fifty miniature Slugmas.

            Ash glared, and then flew up into the air, as dark lightning crackled around his body. "Dark Thunder Strike!"  
            That knocked out a good portion of the slugmas, but then some of them began hurling themselves at him and then using explosion. Ash growled and replaced his armor with pure shadow magic, before using his staff to knock them away. His staff started sending out beams of starlight, further getting rid of more Slugma.

            Finally, Ash in desperation, used his Restoration Rain attack. Strangely enough, this healed him as well as dissolving all the Slugma. The tester reappeared.

            Very well. My test is complete. Now cross the volcano and rest. 

            Ash cast a 'Fire walk' spell on his legs and slowly walked across the bubbling lava. The heat was intense, and he had to stop often and rest, as well as drink countless bottles of Fresh water to rejuvenate, but he finally collapsed on the rocky ridge at the other side.

            Ash took a deep breath. I must… keep going…

            His eyes closed as he fell into a restless sleep.

            Several pairs of eyes watched.

            Do you think he will make it? 

            Perhaps, but the future is uncertain. 

            Yes. 

            And he does not know what the last two stages hold. 

End Episode!

Drop a review please!

Completed 10/12/2003


	30. Past the point of no return

Yes, the next episode! Gasps for air 187! Faints

Disclaimer: You still believe I own pokemon? And I quote, 'Poor fool, he makes me laugh, hahahahaha.' Taken from Phantom of the Opera. Anyways, find Nintendo or Shogakukan Comics if you want the rights to pokemon. Destiny, Hope, Charlotte, etcetera, are mine though.

Episode 187: Past the point of no return

            Ash acknowledged that, compared to the others, Sharpedo's test was surprisingly very simple. Swimming across the ocean to avoid the shark pokemon wasn't too hard, as his electric pulses kept the pokemon at bay until he reached the shore on the other end. Afterwards, a quick Restoration Rain attack healed him back to full health, as he changed out of his wetsuit.

            One hour. Sharpedo said. That was quite well done, potential candidate. 

            Thank you, master of the deep. 

            I hope the future mysteries will come as easily to you as my challenge. 

            As do I. 

            Ash, now dressed in a light blue robe trimmed with silver dragons and golden phoenixes, set his teeth as he waited for the next tester to appear.

            Do not be so hasty, A laughing voice whispered in his mind.

            Who?! Ash demanded, casting quick glances around him.

            There was a tinkle of telepathic laughter, and a mist-shrouded form appeared before the trainer.

            Do you not recognize me? 

            A girl with long, waist-length black hair and sightless eyes stepped out of the mist, still chuckling quietly to herself. It took Ash a few minutes to place the face.

            "Ashline?!"

            "Yes, I'm 'you' from another dimension." She said. "The fourth test requires you, essentially to defeat 'yourself'. Only then can you deal with the demons in others." Her own light blue skirt and jacket sparkled in the dim light with unnatural radiance. "Shall we begin?"

            Ash summoned forth his staff. "Yes."

            "Very well." Ashline seemed to have gone through some changes as well. For one, Ash noticed to his shock that her magic type, once the same as his, a neutral type, now sparkled and crackled with rays of sunshine.

            "I am the sun guardian." Ashline said, in a strong voice.

            Ash did not reply, except to being attacking. "Pidgeot!"

            The wings sprouted out of his back, as he charged her, shifting his staff so the sharp end was pointed at her. But instead of dodging, Ashline simply brought up her hands and formed a glowing shield of pulsating pink light that protected her from his charge.

            "My turn." She said, somewhat cheerily, and threw out a card of her own. "Jigglypuff! Song of Creation!"

            Her inflated pink balloon pokemon immediately began to sing, and Ash watched in shock as the sand around them formed into hundreds of miniature soldiers, which all seemed to attack as one.

            "Dark Shock!" Ash proclaimed, sending black lightning bolts through the area, and destroying most of the soldiers. So instead of star magic, she has sun magic, which means neither Lance nor Charlotte exists in her dimension. And instead of having darker shadow magic like me, she instead has light magic. But light is both strong and weak to shadow, because shadow is both light and dark. So it all depends on the attack.

            Slowly, Ash's eyes began to change color, Destiny's gold and Hope's sea-green being replaced with a swirling black vortex, in which shone brightly dancing stars in prismatic rainbow colors.

            He is starting to reach the final stage. 

            Yes. When he does, he will have completed and passed this test. 

            "Eternal Flame!" Ash said, commanding fourth the fire magic that sang through his body like a siren song. The flames consumed the remaining soldiers, and sent Ashline up in flames. She quickly doused the flames with her water pokemon, but stared at Ash in shock.

            "What has happened to you?! You were supposed to be a light type like me! Now you've turned into a dark type!"

            "No.' Ash corrected. "Shadow.'

            "Shadow, dark, what's the difference?! It's just evil!" She said. "Radiance of the skies… Heaven's Blast!"  
            Ash quickly brought up a psychic shield as the light attack slammed into him, leaving him winded and gasping for breath. "You're… wrong!"  
            "Oh yeah?" Ashline said, as her blind eyes kept staring in his direction. "No wonder you're so weak!"

            "ME?! Weak?!" Ash snarled as he felt an irrational rage filling his body. I have to pass the test, it's the only way I can save Lance-chan and this dimension! And now this annoying female version of me is trying to lecture me and keep me from my goal?!

            "DARK THUNDER APOCOLYPSE!" Ash shrieked, his anger getting the better of him, as his eyes took on a flaming golden light again. "Liar!"

            Ashline fought back with another Heaven's blast, managing to negate most of the attack, but some still hit.

            Ash brought up his staff, and it shifted into a new weapon, adored with curling dragons on the staff portion, which led up to a crescent-shaped blade. His eyes changed again, into the swirling abyss of colors.

            It was a lance.

            Ashline didn't even have to scream before Ash plunged it through her chest. "You lose." He said simply, as she vanished.

            "Illusion…"

            "Correct."

            Ash spun around, keeping a hand on his newly acquired weapon.

            "You know," The voice continued. "It's kind of amusing. Destiny has his sword, and of course, his magic staff, Hope doesn't seem to have any weapons, but you…. It appears that Thunder's Guardian is different from both those forms."

            "What are you talking about? Who are you, anyways?" Ash was more than a little frustrated now.

            "You won't like it." The voice warned.

            Ash's mind immediately raced to Giselle. Oh no…

            "Not quite right, but a good enough guess." A golden glow surrounded the figure, and when it cleared, Ash stared at Charlotte.

            "Charlotte?! What are you doing here?"

            "I'm the fifth tester." She said. "Or at least, my final 'form' is."

            "What?!"

            "You know how you have two pokemon forms, Destiny and Hope. But you also have a third form, and only when you acquire it will you become the Master of Shadows, as well as the Thunder Guardian."

            "And only then, can you save this realm."

            "But…"

            "To become a true master of the shadow, you must be able to wield not only darkness, but also light. It is a hard balance to maintain, as I'm sure Pika-chan has told you in the past." Charlotte said. "Defeat me and then take the next test." As Charlotte talked, Ash noticed changes happening.

            "My first form is simply the Messenger," Charlotte said. "It is as you see me in rare moments. My second form is the Fire Guardian," And here, her eyes turned solid gold, blue streaks appeared in her hair, and her clothes shifted into golden armor over dark red robes, as a pair of flaming Moltres' wings appeared on her back.

            "But my last form, I have no control over, and it is she you must defeat. Enough talking, let us begin."

            Ash gripped his new weapon tightly, his knuckles turning white. He watched as her eyes bleached themselves of all color, and her hair changed into pure white as well. A pair of golden wings surrounded her, almost identical to Sabrina's transformation, and when they parted again, she was dressed in white, amethyst and silver sparkling on her outer robe.

            A thin whip of pure white energy appeared in her hands, and she opened her eyes, cracking the weapon and lashing out at him.

            Ash stumbled, still in shock, as the lash tripped him. He rose shakily to his feet, and thought of what Pika-chan had once told him, when Lance had changed into her Dragon Master form. It's like when you change into Destiny, sometimes you have no control…

            "So since I'm not fighting Charlotte…" Ash reasoned. "I don't need to hold back."

            "White lightning crash!"

            "I am the Master of Revealing light. Light attacks will not hurt me." The voice said, bleached of all emotion.

            Ash glared. "Are you sure?"

            The figure seemed to look confused for a second, and Ash quickly let loose a barrage of Eternal flood, hoping that the hydrophobia still held.

            It did, but instead of panicking, this form simply floated out of the way, and then evaporated the water with Eternal Flame, somehow powered up even stronger than normal.

            Ash leaned on his lance, calling up a shield of dark energy as blasts flew towards him from all directions. I seriously need a better plan…

            The shield began to crack under the assault, and Ash flinched as several blasts struck him in the torso.

            "I have to risk this. Mirror!" Ash intoned, hoping against hope that the spell would not backfire. As another blast streamed his way, a card suddenly flashed, and a spirit appeared before him, doubling the blast back with a stronger one of its own.

            Ash quickly fought down the whirling tide of dizziness, at least he had a strong connection to create pokemon cards with, but spirits? And with all the energy he had drained away the past few days, it was a miracle he had managed to create the card at all.

            Charlotte's eyes flashed again. Ash quickly teleported out of the way, to avoid the hypnosis which would have resulted in the test's failure.

            "Suicune!" Ash said, summoning fourth the legendary dog. "Kyogre!" The water type immediately created a rain dance, powering up Suicune's water moves as well as its own Spout move.

            "Now!"

            While the figure was preparing to attack with some type of light attack, the two water pokemon let loose a torrent of water, temporarily startling her enough for Ash to use his Eternal Thunder.

            She crumpled, and the transformation reversed, until Charlotte lay in front of Ash, unconscious.

            Vulpix-chan popped out of a poke ball. "Well, you've won. I'll take care of her. Go face your next challenge."

            Ash nodded as he idly ran his fingers over the contours of his blade. Why do I have a sudden feeling of foreboding, and why does my future sight kick in now.

            "I hope I can fight her…"

End Episode 187! Gasping for air

I'm done! Faints

Anyways, please review. Sparkly puppy eyes

Completed 10/5/2003

WARNING: The shadow guardian arc is optional, you are not obliged to read it. It's kind of like an extra spin-off, it is not part of the actual CCA arc, because it's very dark, deathficcy, and kind of insane, but! If you want to read it you may.


	31. Deny your heart and fulfill your duty?

Was the cliffhanger last chapter enough for you? Well, Episode 188 is up! Hehehehe, bet you've all waited for this, haven't you? Even though I did blatant foreshadowing…

Disclaimer/Notes: See a previous chapter please

Psychic Sabrina –hi! Yes, the artist changed… but it looks very similar in my opinion. You think the test wasn't hard? Oh well… I don't mind if you hate Charlotte… and who said Morty was mortal? I never did… I might add Lisa and Tate in extra episodes if I feel like it… Enjoy my website, have you read 'Call to Twilight' by the way?

Briememory – nope, CCA ends with Celestial Spirits

Akiko Koishii – I am! That's why I have my own site, but I do put some non-shonen-ai fics here occasionally…

Ranma – ah, no problem! -

Jarzard – cool. Ok!

Link Masters – k. I shall update… by the way, can I have permission to host your championshipping fanfic on my page?

Episode 188: Deny your heart and fulfill your duty?

            His eyes were downcast as he stepped through the last set of silver doors.

            "Lance-chan…"

            "So, she told you?" A mocking voice asked.

            "No."

            "Ah." The Dragon Master allowed the shadows around her form to stop coalescing and fade away. "You figured it out on your own?"

            A barely perceptible nod was her answer.

            "Well, you know what's expected. I'm not in final form yet. You can kill me now, and have the guardianship."

            Ash's head snapped up. "What?!"

            "I wouldn't stop you, you know." She said, staring at him with half-closed golden eyes, as her gold and silver streaked red hair shimmered in the darkness. Recalling Charlotte's words and his own experience, Ash inwardly winced. She was already in second form, The Dragon Master.

            He hoped she wasn't out of control at this point… he liked her the best when she was herself, or the ice guardian, his best friend, laughing in her silver dragon armor and blue robes, as she played with him in the dream realm.

            And he knew she was telling the truth, which only made it hurt all the more.

            "Demo… I can't. Why do I have to? I didn't have to kill her!"

            "No, you didn't." Lance said in a contemplating tone. "Perhaps. But you do have to defeat me."

            Ash's eyes glimmered as tears filled them and he shifted the grip on his new weapon. "I see."

            "Shall we begin?"

            Lance disappeared as the darkness wove around her in wispy strands, merging into a wall of shadows.

            A few minutes later, the shadows splintered apart.

            Lance stepped out, or more accurately, the Master of Hidden Darkness, also known as Dark Illusions. Blood red eyes stared at him, as a double pair of scaly black dragon wings fanned out behind her back. Dark hair, streaked through with two red bands, flowed around her face, brushing her shoulders. She wore night-black fitted armor, with white scales outlined on it, and a dark red cape that swept the floor.

            Ash stepped back involuntarily.

            The wings flapped, twice, and then abruptly he found himself encased in a shell of darkly tinted ice.

            Ash quickly used Eternal Flame, which shattered his prison, before calling up Eternal Thunder.

            "Poor little guardian," She said, almost wistfully. "This is hard for you isn't it? And it won't get any easier if you pass this test, because then Serebii will test you."

            Ash blinked, as he paused in his attacking.

            "You know that shadow is light and darkness, correct?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Well, if things had progressed the way they were 'supposed' to, according to Serebii's plan, you would be light with only hints of darkness, barely shadow. A shadow of light."

            "But…" Ash prompted, feeling that something important was about to happen.

            "Because I joined you, my darkness has corrupted you. You are a shadow of more darkness than light."

            Ash stared as Lance dropped down next to him.

            "What?"

            "Ash, think back to when you first killed." The guardian said all to calmly. "Do you remember why you killed? And more importantly, do you know who you killed for?"

            Ash scrunched his eyes up and quickly ran through him memories.

            "It was the person on the S.S. Anne, wasn't it? The only who nearly killed your Charmander."

            "Correct." Lance inclined her head. "And so you see, how my joining you caused your light to be tainted with darkness, and formed the shadow magic you have now."

            "But in the prophecy it says I'm supposed to have shadow!" Ash protested.

            "True, but you were supposed to travel on your own or stay with Charlotte." Lance continued calmly. "That way you would only have the faintest hint of the dark inside of you, from personal experience."

            "That doesn't make sense."

            "Perhaps it doesn't, but we have not lived our lives to Serebii's formula this time, and we shall have to pay the price."

            Without further ado, Lance teleported away and took up a battle position again. Ash gripped his staff tightly and waited for the blow to come.

            Instantly, a hail of diamond shards flew at him. Ash quickly teleported out of the way again, and used Eternal Thunder.

            He hit instead a sudden outcropping of rock that appeared out of nowhere.

            "You're not trying hard enough, little guardian." The voice taunted. "You'll never pass this way."

            Ash shivered. For a few moments, he thought he had seen Lance again, even in that other 'form', but now, the darkness was back. I'm not giving up! If I don't want Lance-chan stuck like this forever, I have to do this, even if I have to hurt her!

            "Eternal Rainbow!"

            This time, fire, water, psychic, electric, ice, light, and dark energy flew at the guardian. She attempted to teleport away, but a ring surrounded her, trapping her as the energy slammed into her, sending her flying.

            Ash crossed his fingers, worriedly. Please let it work…

            Unbeknownst to him, more changes were taking place. His clothes melted and reformed into black armor that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow, while his pair of wings became a spectrum of colors themselves, too many colors mixed in the feathers to count. Two white streaks wove into his black hair, as white feathers framed his face again. His legs stayed the way they were, no talons, but out of his ankles sprouted two more pairs of white wings. A fantail swept behind him, nine plumes in all, in nine iridescent colors.

            A second later, the other testers shimmered into being, all looking healed and fine.

            You have passed. I have seen the courage in your heart, and also, the power that you wield, the compassion that you have shown, and the ruthlessness you have demonstrated as well. 

            You are now the Shadow Master, as well as the Thunder Guardian. 

            Ash nodded as a symbol appeared on his forehead, glinting gold, then silver, then gold again, as he rushed over to the fallen Ice Guardian. Lance had reversed transformation upon being hit with the attack, and he needed to see if she was okay.

            A pair of dazed blue eyes opened and looked at him.

            "Lance-chan?" Ash said worriedly as he helped her into a sitting position.

            'Hai…you passed…" The guardian said, smiling faintly.

            Ash nodded and kissed her without any further ado.

            Lance's eyes widened and she pulled away. "Ash, are you sure about this? I mean…I'm darkness! I've already corrupted you, and…"

            "And I'm shadow, now." He returned simply. "Why wouldn't I love you? You've always been supporting me, behind the scenes as well as in full view. You'll die for me in the course of duty; I've seen it before. You love me unconditionally, and you never ask for anything in return. And we're soulmates. No matter how uncertain the future is, or how rocky the road through the tests, we'll find a way."

            That was enough for the ice guardian, as she leaned against him and wept soundlessly.

            Ash stroked her hair, briefly reminded of his self in the past when she had done the same. Don't worry, Lance-chan. I'll be here for you. I promise. And I won't leave you alone again. 

            A star fell as they watched. A promise on a star is never broken. 

            And may it never be. 

            As the two watched, Ash felt a tugging on his soul, and smiled and let the feeling flow in, as the realm accepted its new guardian, and the land flourished under the stars.

THE END

Yes, this is the end of the Card Captor Ashura series. I hope you readers enjoyed it as much as I did!

Of course, there are related stories and sequels. Yay!

One of the sequels will also be titled with Card Captor Ashura. That's the dark shadow guardian arc that really should not be read, well, at least the first few chapters. I think the flashbacks are safe.

Completed 12/12/2003


	32. CCA Special: Backstage

This was actually inspired by the book 'The Great Good thing', and it's sequel, 'Into the Labyrinth.'

If pokemon characters lived only in Phantomness' mind and her fanfics, what chaos would occur?

CCA Special!

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own pokemon.

So for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon chatter.

Backstage – Behind the Scenes – One day in the Life of a Fanfic Character

            "Reader! Reader!" A pink Pidgey screamed as it flew across the network 'page'. Instantly, the cast of Shadow's fanwork productions got up and began getting ready.

            "Which one?" Ash yelled, as he ran for his dressing room.

            "Card Captor Ashura! Chapter six!"

            "Ah. Looks like I'm not needed." Lance said, sitting back down with a cup of mint tea and a plate full of blueberry scones.

            "Most of us." Morty corrected, taking out his contact lenses. He had just finished a run through of a fic himself.

            "Say, Morty, what color _are_ your eyes?"

            "Phantomness likes Lavender or Violet, but they're a kind of yellow-brown in the manga, so…" Morty finished.

            "Ah." Lance nodded, indicating the carrying case she held full of hair dye, contacts, bandages, and other assorted items.

            Ash ran back in, wearing his red-and-white vest and jeans. "Is this what I'm supposed to wear in that chapter?"

            "No!" Charlotte said, running up to him. As occasional wardrobe mistress, she usually helped dress him up when she wasn't in the fic. "You're described as dark clothes and hat."

            "But I can't find that hat ever since I lost it in 'Frost comes early'!"

            "That's why we have spares." Sabrina remarked, yanking open a cabinet and tossing Ash one.

            "Thank you!"

            Ash jammed the hat on his head while Charlotte whisked him into the dark pants and turtleneck he was supposed to be wearing, before shoving him onto the set.

            Ten minutes later…

            "Calling Ash and Lance to stage two!"

            "That would be 'Dragon's Love' arc?" Lance asked, getting up. "At least I'm wearing mostly standard in that."

            "No." Morty said, peering at the script. "I'm afraid not."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Right now she's using it for 'How to Catch a Star' as well."

            Lance scowled. "Okay, which drawer was the instant spring of drowned boy in?"

            Pika-chan was rooting through the refrigerator. Pausing, she tossed the dragon master a flask of clear liquid.

            "Thanks!"

            SPLASH

            "Hm. Wrong water." Sabrina mentioned, after a pause. "You'd better use Illusion."

            The pixie glared, before stomping onstage.

            Luckily, fanfic characters are nothing if not professional, so the story went on. However, it wasn't too calm backstage.

            "How could you mix up Spring of Drowned Boy with Spring of Drowned Pixie?!" Lance demanded of Bugsy incredulously.

            The girl shrugged. "It's in character for me to be slightly dizzy. Aren't I that way in 'Creating my own Destiny?"

            "I didn't think so." Winona said.

            Bugsy shrugged.

            Pika-chan wolfed down an entire gross of cupcakes. "Ah, energy… I'd better run off to Episode twenty-four before I'm late."

            "'Least I'm not in that either."

            "Hey! Professor Oak's in that one! Get him onstage!"

            Brock grumbled. As the security guard, he had to do several unpleasant things. Calm… think of your girlfriend in 'Just a Gym'...  at least you got a girlfriend… and you aren't dead!

            He found Oak high on coffee, apparently he had been sampling Charlotte's brew. In any case, it would fit with the mad scientist role the man was playing, so Oak was forcibly tossed onstage.

            "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

            Misty glared at her script. "And _why_ do I appear only twice in CCA?"

            "Phantomness doesn't like you." Sabrina said, looking for the superglue so she could fix her wings. "These rubies keep falling off…"

            "I thought they were feathers." Morty put in.

            "They are. Solid rock. How am I supposed to fly?"

            Lance shrugged, pointing to her own wings of steel. "No clue. But remember, Phantomness failed physics."

            "Ah."

            Ash stumbled backstage. "Lance-chan! Set four!"

            "Four? So we're putting on Shelter in the Storm now?"

            Ash nodded, diving over to his closet and quickly changing into what is known as a standard 'anime suit'.

            Yanking the Velcro that held this particular outfit together, Ash once again blessed the stars above for the invention. It saved time.

            He dashed out onstage.

            Lance groaned as Sabrina handed her the transformation potion. "This stuff tastes nasty."

            "Oh come on, it's only a few scenes."

            Lance grimaced and swallowed it, turning into a Dratini, before vanishing onstage.

            Lorelei and Agatha played cards as they waited.

            "Lorelei, I sense that someone will be reading Just a Gym again."

            "So I have to play the ice trainer?"

            "Mm-hmm."

            "At least it's my choice of clothes." The trainer said happily. "Although Phantomness' taste isn't as bad as it could be…"  
            "I just resent having to _marry_ Oak."

            "That _is_ a problem."

            Lance did not return for half an hour. By then, someone else was starting to read 'Dragon's Love' again.

            "I NEED A BREAK!"

            "Me too." Ash said, swallowing some APTX-49, the drug he used to shrink to a younger age.

            Charlotte looked bemused. "Now I'm _very_ glad I'm a flat character."

            Both gave her dirty looks as they changed clothes and ran onto the set.

            Collapse

            "Angst alert! Lagrimas!"

            "Oh please, no…" Lance said, pushing herself to her feet.

            "Get the spring water again, you're playing a boy."

            "I…hate…my…life…" The trainer ground out.

            "I'm supposed to be seducing you?!"

            'Yes, now get onstage!"

            Ash blushed as he nodded. "K!"

            Then, there was a 7-hour break as fanfiction.net crashed, which everyone took full advantage of.

            Very happy.

            It was lucky most people didn't read Phantomness's work.

            Otherwise, they would have more work!

            "Set twenty-five!"

            "Twenty-five?" Lance asked with a furious blush.

            "Yep, twenty-five."

            "I hate doing lemon…"

            'Nani?" Ash asked, tearing up. "You don't like me?"

            'No! No! That's not it! It just seems like voyeurism."

            "Hmm… well, we'd better not miss any appointments."

            The two dashed off, quickly changing.

            Misty was rudely jolted out of a dream. "Why do people bother reading 'End of Misty'! It's a piece of crap!"

            "Well, someone likes it obviously.' Charlotte retorted.

            Misty glared as she stomped onstage.

            "Besides, pissing off the authoress only causes more trouble in the future."

            Misty continued to glare.

            But the show went off without a hitch.

            Ash and Lance came backstage again, both crimson.

            "I can't believe someone read all of Phantomness's lemon in one night…"

            "Really?" Claire looked interested. "So, did you two have fun?" Wink

            "I'm not in the mood to argue with you now, lil' cousin." Lance said, collapsing on a convenient couch.

            Ash yawned. "Oh, thank Mew… they're reading 'It's not fair' and I'm not in that…"

            Muk did not feel the same, but that was fine.

            A very tired group of fanfic characters fell asleep that night.

            Now isn't it lucky that Phantomness doesn't own pokemon?

End

Started 3/1/04

Completed 5/5/04


	33. Shadow Guardian Arc: Blood and tears

Guess what? Shadow decided to do another CCA arc… don't know if that's a good or bad thing, but the bunny bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. This _will_ be dark. I own Card Captor Ashura, the Ash cards, Pika-chan, Charlotte, Destiny, Hope, Luna, etcetera.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Timeline: 5 years after CCA

I really, really, really apologize for not updating faster. I just didn't have the will to.

Ranma – aw, thank you! You know, you can read Dragon Mastery now that this is over. laughs

Briememory – thank you!

Digifan1 – k!

Link Masters – It's just that ff.net seems to be getting rid of championshipping stories so I thought I'd offer my site as a respitory…  
Akiko Koishii – thanks!

Cooldud12345678901 – ah, finally a review. No problem.

Jarzard – no, this time they didn't die. laughs

Whatever – hai, hai! Impatient, aren't we?

Air Sylph – I'm glad you like my fics. - Do check out my website…

Card Captor Ashura: Shadow Guardian

Episode 189: Blood and Tears

            It had been five years. Yes, five long, happy years, with Lance and Charlotte and all of his pokemon. They explored, created new cards, kept the balance steady, and lived their own lives, undisturbed.

            Serebii kept to herself, so they were left to their own devices.

            At the moment, Ash was watching the annual Cosmos championships from the Champion's box with Charlotte. Charlotte had barely any guardian power left, she had granted most of it to him, so she was simply a normal human now, except with slightly higher senses and speed.

            Lance was off buying sodas.

            "Do you think any of them will make it?"

            "Hmm…" Charlotte considered. "Maybe that one," She indicated a girl with blonde hair "Might make it, but she'll fall to your pokemon nevertheless."

            Ash smiled. "I suppose so."

            Eterneon and Skymew both smiled.

            Lance returned with the sodas, and they all sipped quietly while watching.

            "HALT! I challenge you!"

            All eyes looked up as a person dressed in sparkly pink parachuted down into the arena.

            "Is that Mina?"

            "I believe it is!" Vulpix-chan proclaimed.

            Ash quickly ducked under the overhang. Please don't let her see me…

            Jacob and Miles stopped their own battle. "Who _are_ you?"

            "Wait a second! I recognize her! That's the Topaz gym leader!"

            "What's she doing here?"

            "ASH! I love you!" Mina proclaimed to the stadium.

            Ash ducked his head further into the shadows of his dark blue hooded jacket. Please don't let her see me…

            Lance's eye twitched. "Hasn't she gotten over her infatuation yet? It's been years."

            "Tell me about it. I think we should go home."

            "I agree."

            Charlotte nodded. "Well, go ahead. Good luck, you two.'

            "Hai!"

            The two guardians waved before the Gateway card took them home.

            Mina looked high and low, but could not find her love anywhere. It was an unfortunate turn of events for her, but not for the guardians.

            Not at all…

            Ash smiled as they sat on the sidewalk together, enjoying vanilla ice creams.

            Pika-chan flew around eating about six ice creams at the same time.

            The peaceful atmosphere would not last for long.

            Soon, a red truck came roaring down the street. It went by twice. Smoke billowed over the area as several outraged walkers protested.

            "What is wrong with that driver?" Ash wondered.

            "No idea." Lance replied.

            Luna drank down a cup of steaming hot, flavored mocha. Ahh…I know why Angel likes coffee. And Charlotte does too… like guardian, like guarded.

            They were crossing the street when the truck drove by again. This time, though, it didn't simply annoy people.

            Ash's eyes widened as Lance disappeared under the wheels of the cab. He didn't know _how_ it had happened. Impossible! But…

 "LANCE!" Pulling out his key, he activated Time and froze time, before running over to her.

            It was horrible.

            All Ash could do was to hold her gently in his arms as her life slipped away from her. Almost her whole body had been crushed under the tires, not even soft-boiled or recover could heal this serious of an injury. And Indigo's medical technology was not sophisticated enough. He wasn't even sure if sacred ash would work, or Lugia's restoration.

            And as time restarted, the tears were still trickling down his cheeks. He blindly stared at the staff resting in his hands, as his cards flew around him, worried.

            They couldn't help him.

            Her own cards hadn't helped her.

            Why…

            As his tears continued to fall, splattering on the painted cobblestones, the shadows flowed through his soul and the darkness reared up behind him, ready to fight to the death.

            "We never even got to say goodbye…"

            He was silent when the pulled him away from the body. He was silent through all the questionings, through the interviews that followed, through the meager funeral.

            He didn't speak.

            He didn't think.

            He didn't feel.

            He didn't care.

            The land still flourished.

            He had the power to destroy it all, but he didn't.

            He only wanted revenge.

            Revenge on the one who had taken her from him.

            Revenge on the one who had ruined his life in mere seconds.

            He needed to purge himself of his anger, and that was the best way to do it.

            A month passed.

            Ash stood in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection. His black hair was streaked with gold, and he wore a modified version of her dragon master outfit.

            To keep her memory alive, that was his goal.

            But he didn't have to do it alone.

            The ritual was almost complete. All he had to do now was to take the final step to increase his power.

            _Will you do this for me?_ He asked in poke speech, a simple question.

            And the answers resounded from all around.

            _Yes._

            _Of course._

_            I will._

_            We trust you._

_            You're our master…_

_            Friend…_

_            Comrade…_

_            Partner…_

_            We would not deny truth._

_            Yes._

_            We will help you._

_            Our duty demands us this, but we help you because it is our will._

_            We will win, we will fly, and we will not lose._

_            We will._

_            That is all…_

            Ash smiled, although his eyes stayed a pulsing red. "Let's do it."

            As he held his staff out, he watched it dissolve into sparkles. One by one, his cards, all of them, followed, and the sparkles surrounded him and faded into him and became a part of him.

            Ash stood up, sure of himself and strode out of the room to face his future. And of course, to get his revenge…

End Chapter!

Completed 2/11/2004

Started 12/14/03


	34. Path through the shadows

Maybe writing this is a bad idea. Ah well… shrugs

Disclaimer/Notes: See previous chapter

Sometimes italics and little stars don't show on ff.net's system, so if you really want to you can also find this on my webpage…

Episode 190: Path through the shadows

            Ash walked along the halls of Indigo Plateau quietly, heading for the office of trainer records. He had to find out the name of the person who had killed her.

            Entering quietly, he shrouded himself in invisibility and filled up the corridor with wispy smoke from the Koffing card.

            He needed absolute privacy.

            "How dare you…"

            After flipping through the records for about half an hour, he found the name and residence of the one who had killed his love.

            "Kenneth White, hmm…" A search for related trainers brought up about sixty entries.

            "Excellent."

            _Master?_

            Ash smiled at Koffing, who was still floating up and down in the air next to him.

            _Return. I have the information I need._

            The pokemon nodded and faded back into Ash's body. Ash smiled. Pidgeot.

            The wings sprouted out of his back and he casually shattered the windowpanes before he flew off into the night sky.

            _Don't worry, Lance-chan. I'll avenge your death. He'll suffer just like I have…_

            Kenneth woke up with a headache the next morning. Nothing serious, but as he poured himself some cereal and gulped down a glass of low-fat milk, the burly truck driver still couldn't shake a feeling of nails going doing his spine.

            "Nah… probably just a fluke."

            His Machoke yawned and began loading boxes of frozen spinach into the truck. It was time to make another delivery.

            "Too bad we're not transporting for Silph, they always pay a bundle. Or Devon. Ah well. You take what you get."

            Machoke nodded as Kenneth got up and helped his pokemon with all the boxes. Then the man popped open a can of beer and chugged it down, to keep him awake on the long drive ahead.

            "Ya ready, Machoke?"

            The pokemon nodded in the affirmative, and the two climbed in the truck and began driving to Pewter, where the delivery would be made.

            A pair of golden eyes watched for a second, before the owner turned and flew in a completely opposite direction.

            _Where are we going master?_

            _Pallet town._ Ash replied, stroking Skymew's ears softly.

            _Why?_

_            Because. A few of his cousins live there._ A sinister smirk curved on his lips. _You do know what I'm talking about, right?_

Skymew nodded as her own eyes hardened. _Yes._

            Ruby White was a beginning trainer with a Torchic. She had no ambition, no goals in life, and her parents considered her a waste of time and money.

            Therefore, when her death was announced, nobody really cared.

            Suicide, the doctors proclaimed. Obviously, since she had slit her wrists in the bathtub.

            Too bad they hadn't investigated more carefully. It was impossible for a razor blade to do that amount of damage in the short time.

            A scyther, on the other hand… well, that was a different story.

            Ash smirked as he watched. "How boring…"

            Oh, she was a girl, but… not worth anything.

            "I can't even bind her soul to create a new pokemon…"

            Gengar floated beside him, questioningly.

            "No, this one's worthless." Ash said without a backwards glance. He concentrated and another spirit appeared before him.

            "Erase…"

            Kenneth got the news a day later.

            "What do you mean she's dead?"

            His brother Leon looked uncomfortable. "Suicide." He said quietly.

            "B-but! Why? She was such a bright girl…"

            'She _was_, remember? And then she started doing drugs two months ago. I doubt that helped her."

            Kenneth sighed. "I see. When's the funeral."

            "Oh, Wednesday this week. Can you make it?"

            "Yeah, I will."

            "Thanks, buddy."

            Kenneth groaned as he hung up the phone. There was so much death and destruction in the world. Well, he didn't care much. He just needed to get his job done and the new load of yams delivered.

            "Come on, Machoke, let's go."

            Machoke followed him on board as they drove to Vermillion, to deliver their root vegetables.

            _Do you think he feels at all?_

_            I'm sure he will, sooner or later. Most likely later. I just have to find his Achilles' heel._

_            What?_

_            Oh, Skymew, all people have a weak spot or more… I trust you know mine? I just have to figure out where his armor is chipped and attack there._

_            I see…_

            As they drove along, Kenneth hummed a popular song on pokemon radio.

            Machoke ate peanuts and watched the trees go by.

            Soon, they hit a truck stop and had some lunch, then continued on their way.

            "This is the life, ain't it? No responsibility…"

            _Better than being a trainer._ Machoke scoffed.

            "Oh yeah, baby."

            Machoke looked offended but kept quiet.

            _Bakayarou… I'm just playing with you now…_ A voice hissed.

            Kenneth jumped. "Did you hear something, Machoke?"

            _Yes. It was not human language._

Kenneth spun around. "All right, who's hitched a ride in my truck?"

            Sarcastic laughter filled the area as a shadowy form leaned _through_ the wall and vanished.

            Kenneth shivered in spite of himself.

End chapter!

Created 12/14/03, completed 12/16/03, and just because I'm nice I'll put up another chapter.

I did warn about darkness though, so I don't want any complaints!


	35. Can I say foreshadowing?

191…

Disclaimer: Do not own pokemon. I do own this fanfic, though, so don't take it!

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Should I even continue this arc?

Jarzard – this last arc is optional. I meant they didn't die in the original CCA arc, which this is not a part of.

Zapdos Articuno – sorry, but I don't think Lance will be returning… good idea, didn't think of that. Slaps forehead Well, I don't feel like writing anymore, maybe somewhere else, sometime, in another fic…

Link Masters – thanks! Um, do you mind e-mailing me Microsoft word or html files of your stories? It would be easier for me to upload them that way. By the way, Winter's Child is up, but its in the No Pokemon Romance section on my page.

Akiko Koishii – thank you!

Ranma – I really do apologize…

Psychic Sabrina - Well, I figured that using a car would be less dramatic, I guess that's why I chose it...

Episode 191: Can I say foreshadowing?

The day of the funeral dawned mildly cloudy, as the cahoots gathered in the funeral home to mourn the loss of one.

One of them was her boyfriend Fredrick, who laid a bundle of white roses next to her tombstone and tried to be a man.

It was hard for him to swallow his sobs though. He didn't understand why Ruby had died. It seemed so unjust.

But what could he do?

Kenneth said a quick prayer for her soul, even though he didn't mean a single word of it, and continued on his way.

Elsewhere, Ash continued his observation of a boy named Juan.

_I think I'll spare him._

Why? 

He's a rare thing to find. How very interesting, a trainer who isn't abusive or stupid…

I see. 

Spreading his black wings, Ash flew off in search of a teen named Curtis.

On the way, he paused to make a stop at the Plateau. Perhaps it was time for championships again.

Checking the calendar, he found his guess correct, so he entered the building and entered the passkey to his room.

The interior was starkly white, an interesting contrast to his inky emotions.

He stared as sparkles swirled around his arms, a soothing feeling.

"Ash?" A voice asked.

"Come in, Lorelei." He said. The ice master came in and smiled.

"It's nice to have you back."

"Hai… reminds me of the old days." Ash said, referring to the few years before Lance had died, where the Elite seven and Champion would go on trips together.

"True." Lorelei demurred. "Well, looks like we'll have a bunch of hotshot new trainers trying to win again."

"Tell me…" Ash sighed. "Why is it so easy?"

"No badge requirements… I really don't get it myself."

Ash sighed. "Well, talk to you later. I'm going to get some grub for dinner."

"Take care of yourself, Ash."

"I will."

Ash hit the all you can eat buffet at the Sunshine Parlor and returned full and happy to the plateau.

He slept well, and the next morning, was refreshed when the long line of challengers made itself known.

The first challenge was a Hiker named Sven.

Ash grinned. This ought to be no challenge… He quickly shielded himself in the necessary illusions and got ready to battle.

Let's go. 

"Go! Marill!" Sven called.

"Well, that was different… Plusle, you're up!" The red-eared mouse squeaked and clenched its paws in a front stance.

"Marill! Rollout!"

Type advantage. Use Thunderbolt now. 

Marill cried out shrilly as it was fried.

No contest. Next pokemon? 

Next was a Tyranitar, much to Ash's surprise. Plusle quickly surrendered the field to one more able, and Vaporeon did her master proud, felling three in a row.

Excellent work. Ash sent, and a warm gush of love and loyalty flowed back towards him.

It was an exhilarating feeling.

Sven swapped for his Magcargo, but it proved to be a fierce defeat.

He was garroted, essentially. Beaten down by sheer power and type advantage.

Vowing to do better next year, the chastened man left.

A girl followed, Sibyl, but she fared no better. Ash shrugged and left the field, letting the Elite take care of the rest.

Lorelei's Lapras and Dewgong and Cloyster flattened most of the opposition wonderfully, Will's psychics short-circuiting the rest.

It did seem a bit unfair, but they weren't complaining.

"I'm so glad these championships are only once a year."

The nineteen-year-old master nodded and adjusted the clasps on his shadowy cloak with the silver trim.

"Ugh." Karen said, as her Houndoom toasted another trainer's pokemon. "I really need a long vacation after this."

"Hear all, hear all!"

Will downed another bottle of strong caffeine and moaned. Ugh… and these last a week too.

"I'll go help after I get a bit more rest." Ash promised.

"Thanks!"

True to his word, in a bare hour, Ash was once again on the front lines of the rampaging waves of eager little trainers.

"Sandslash! Earthquake!" Ash called, sending another pokemon to the center. "Good! Now use Fissure on his last pokemon!"

Kit cursed and quickly left.

"Xatu, Espeon, Double Team and then Psychic!"

Will had decided to go for speed and was fighting two trainers at once.

Both trainers' pokemon, one Beedrill and one Duskull, were eliminated from the field.

"Good." Will gulped down another coffee and continued to battle.

"Lapras! Surf!"

"Charizard!" Elaine gasped. "Beedrill, go!"

"Blizzard." Lorelei intoned. She quickly fed Lapras a Mysteryberry to rejuvenate lost moves and continued into the fray.

"Go, Electabuzzes!" One trainer said, releasing six.

"Jynx, Lovely Kiss them all!"

"Yikes!"

Koga's poison types were sapping the opposition, while Karen was still busy.

It was a hectic day.

When the day finally ended a couple of hours later, seven tired trainers were sprawled out on the couches in the pokemon center, waiting for healing.

"This is the pits."

"You said it!"

'I say we should go on a leisurely cruise after this. We deserve it."

"Deal!"

"Me too!"

Pika-chan walked by carrying an armful of chocolates.

Ash shrugged. He had made who knows how much money and didn't mind if she spent a little.

Three starshine potions had certainly helped his healing process though.

Ash yawned and began daydreaming…

Flashback mode – A few months after Ash becomes Lightning Master, 5 years ago

Ash snuggled up against Lance's sleeping form as he yawned slightly. It was only around three in the morning, and he didn't feel like getting up.

Still awake, Ash? A sleepy whisper.

Hai, Lance-chan. 

She moved slightly, so she was face to face with him. You ok? 

Ash nodded and rested his head in the crook of her neck as she pulled him against her. Never better, koi. 

Lance nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

Ash's POV

It's not like love is a bad thing.

So I love her. Of course I do! I've put her through so much pain but she never complains…

It makes me feel ashamed a lot of the time. And on those nights she'll hold me close and let me cry, and stroke my hair softly, and she'll promise not to hurt me over and over. And she'll dry my tears and make me hot chocolate and just keep me company.

I doubt a normal person would understand.

We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and it would be a disaster if one of us were gone…because she's my soul mate, and I _need_ her to be here with me. It's not an option to lose her, not that I would want to.

And she's the darkness to my light, but we're perfect, and as long as we're together, it will be all right.

Ash yawned and cuddled up next to Lance before he fell asleep as well.

End chapter! Still in flashback mode!

- Review!

A lil' fluff at the end?

12/16/03 to 12/26/03

I know I've been harping on this, but please join my Yahoo! Group, and do check out my web page, if you haven't done so already.


	36. So we finally go to the first gym

Episode 192 I think

Disclaimer: Sighs Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I am only borrowing their characters. I do own what I make up myself, i.e., my version of Destiny.

Notes: telepathy, thoughts, _pokemon talking_

Still in flashback mode, I think I'll write quite a bit of my arc in the past. Houen region.

Whatever – yes, dark angel is complete. Also, please remember, this arc is optional…

Ranma – yes, it is… frustrating when no one else writes it. Sighs

Link Masters – thanks! Ah, ankle's still twisted. .

Akiko Koishii – I'm glad you like my work. I'd love to see your fanart, when your scanner is fixed, please send it to 

Episode 192: So we _finally_ go to the first gym

            Lance and Ash rode along on Rapidash's back as it trotted daintily towards Rustboro City. Rapidash neighed good-naturedly as Ash combed out the tangles in her flaming mane.

            "It's great to get a rest, isn't it, girl?"

            _Oh yes, Master Ash._ _Wonderful!_ She replied. _And now you don't have to worry about your mate anymore._

            A faint pink blush tinged Ash's cheeks. "A-ano…"

            "Shy?" Lance asked, wrapping her arms around him.

            Ash resembled a beet as he nodded and squeaked.

            Lance laughed delightedly as she ruffled his hair; such an adorable little guardian. And he was all hers now.

            That made it all worthwhile.

            They ambled along slowly, just watching the blue sky, wrapped in each of their own thoughts.

            It wasn't as if the battle was any challenge. Ash could kill all her pokemon in an instant, rock was under his power after all, but he didn't care to use that power. He could drain the life away from half this realm's pokemon at will, but he'll never resort to those measures… Lance thought.

            She was correct, to a certain extent.

            The thought that she might not be there someday had never crossed her mind.

            Soon, they saw the brown roofs of Rustboro in plain view. Faint streaks of gray sparkled from in between, and the tops of some trees were seen as well, although the proportion of foliage in the area to, say, Fortree, was starkly lacking.

            Ash twitched slightly. He _liked_ nature.

            "Are you ready for the gym? Or should we hit the Devon goods corporation first?"

            "Mm… we do have to pick up our free samples!" Ash grinned.

            "Right." Lance agreed. "Okay then. Devon and then Roxanne's gym."

            Ash winked as they entered the Devon Corp skyscraper.

            A mouse-haired secretary greeted them.

            "Welcome. May I help you?"

            "We're here to pick up something." Ash said. "Which floor is the director on?"

            "Sorry, I can't let you see him." She instantly became defensive. "Team Aqua has taken over all of the floors above."

            "Well then… we'll just have to fight our way in."

            "No! You don't understand!"

            Lance's fingers twitched slightly and an instant later the secretary was limp and snorting on the ground in slumber.

            "Sleep."

            Ash buckled on his black armor and picked up his key, smiling as it glowed with a reassuring light. "Shall we go?"

            "Yes, let's go."

            They walked into the elevator and hit the button for the second floor, as the stairs had been sealed off.

            As soon as the mahogany doors slid open, an Aqua grunt attacked.

            "Carvanha! Go!"

            "Minun, Shockwave." Ash said idly. Carvanha certainly didn't fare well, as it was reduced to a popped balloon, or the equivalent of thereof.

            "Oh no!" Kicking the rules out the window, the grunt released two Mightyena.

            Ash yawned slightly. All right then…

            "Machamp… play with them."

            He crossed his arms and waited for the next wave.

            A few feet away, Lance's twin dragonair had whipped three more Aqua grunts into oblivion. Reinforcements began pouring down the hastily unblocked stairs.

            "What a pain… Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

            It wasn't as if the attack hadn't worked. But the repairs to the wall might be expensive.

            Lance shrugged simply. "Diamond Dust."

            The next wave of aqua members turned into statues. Pure diamond.

            "That ought to pay for damages."

            "Smart Lance-chan!" Ash said, as he multiplied his Tentacool card and suddenly the area filled with stinging little jellyfish. Convenient, the almost limitless power at his control now, and Sabrina wasn't in danger anymore.

            Skymew appeared and took battle position as well. Ice beams and hyper beams flew everywhere.

            In about six minutes, the threat had been eliminated. The police arrived and arrested the remaining Aqua members who were still… alive, and then left.

            Ash and Lance went to find the President.

            He was locked in his bathroom, with bars on the door. Poor guy.

            "Well, it was smart of the Aqua members, certainly."

            Skymew giggled from Ash's shoulder and flipped her ears. She than performed a Tail Attack on the door, but not much damage was done.

            Ash sighed.

            Lance's eyes glowed. "Power…" The card glowed and cast its magic on her, and a second later she had torn the bars off. Casually unlocking the door with her key of darkness, she came face to face with a terrified gray-haired man.

            "Help!"

            "Shut up…" Lance muttered. "We're here to rescue you. Not that it's necessary now, since we've disposed of TA. Didn't you hear the police sirens?"

            The man turned an interesting shade of blue. "You did?"

            "Yes." Lance said exasperatedly.

            "Oh thank you! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-."

            Lance cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You might need to do some repairs though. But come on."

            Several employees came rushing up. "Mr. President! You're safe!"

            "We were so worried!"

            Ash meanwhile, was reading rather different thoughts. One young woman was muttering something about 'stupid molesting bastard didn't get killed', another griped that he overworked them, a male needed a new computer, and the delivery boy had a long list of complaints as well.

            Interesting… 

            Yes, isn't it? Well, let's get our samples and go. 

            Hai! Ash made a little mock salute as Lance rolled her eyes.

            The president finally got over his shock that, yes, the Dragon Master of the Elite Four _and_ the Indigo League Champion saved him, and of course they got their presents, and a couple of checks with happy little chains of zeroes after them.

            It was quite fun.

            Ash happily skipped out of the building. Those diamond statues would more than cover the cost of the 'renovation'.

            Lance followed behind him, managing to look graceful even though she wasn't trying. Ash pouted slightly.

            "What?"

            "How do you do that?"

            "Remember? Before I ran away from home, I had to take lessons in deportment and embroidery and the rest of that."

            "Yuck." Ash muttered.

            Lance chuckled. "Well, it's true. Off to the gym now?"

            "In a second. Can we get a snack?"

            Lance nodded and they purchased some fries and burgers from a little roadside cart, while Pika-chan stuffed her face with several ice cream sandwiches. She idly wondered how Pika-chan managed to fix six its-its in her mouth at the same time. Maybe… she had a detachable jaw, like a snake.

            She took another fry and ate it as she watched Ash feed Skymew some of his own fries. How cute!

            Skymew purred happily...Hard to believe that Sabrina possessed inside such a kawaii little creature.

            Still, nobody would believe her if she told them she could kill them with a thought.

            Lance pushed that away and finished the rest of her hamburger. Standing up and brushing off her black pants, she yawned slightly and took another sip of her Sprite.

            "Ash… you done yet?"

            A pair of soft eyes, strange how they were still so innocent, looked up from a half-eaten burger with ketchup dribbling down the chin.

            She laughed and wiped him off with a napkin, even though he protested.

            "Come on, Ash. I thought you ate faster than that."

            Well, she was glared at, and then the burger disappeared in a wink and he was up and jumping and raring to go.

            The two trainers linked hands and walked towards Rustboro Gym.

Hmm… is not sure if reading 'Possession' by Edmondia Dantes while writing influences my fic? But I liked this chapter!

12/17/03 to 12/26/03

Well, remember, if you want to chat, please join my Yahoo! Group…

And if the link doesn't show on , this is also on my web page. Now, if you don't mind answering a question, what are your favorite quotes? It's for a semi-survey deal I'm writing…


	37. Dark yay! Actually, I just can't remembe...

So… here is Episode 193! Any complaints about the flashbacks? 'Cause I like them!

Disclaimer: Phantomness comes out with a scythe Ahem. Nintendo owns Pokemon. I just own the plotbunny, the new characters, and the new attacks. So don't bother to sue me. I'm a broke student.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for

Still flashback mode, it'll be obvious when I leave this mode.

I just had a final in Calculus… tired

Ranma – thanks!  
Link Masters – yes, there will be flashbacks for a few more chapters

Akiko Koishii – good luck!

Whatever – I only write what I feel like and I have periods where I write. The het period is over and I like writing shonen-ai better. However, if you wait a few months I'll come out with some more het championshipping eventually… do check my livejournal for updates and remember that is anti-shonen-ai and basically I don't like it much so I have my own page.

Episode 193: Too much darkness isn't good

They walked into the gym, noting that it was… dark?

"Is this closed?" Ash wondered.

"I'm guessing a scheme to keep trainers clueless and vulnerable to attack." Lance enunciated.

"Ah…" Ash touched his key and winked. I think I'll surprise her.

"Halt!" A voice yelled.

And immediately from a corner, out jumped a junior trainer.

"Well, that was quite predictable." Ash muttered.

A geodude appeared and began trying to tackle him.

Ash yawned. "Skymew, Water Gun."

Skymew nodded and blasted Geodude into the dark. There was a muffled 'oof.'

"One junior trainer down." Lance reported. "Seems like he's buried under his geodude."

Ash smiled. "Wonder if he's smart enough to recall it?"

"Hmm…"

This scene was repeated with two more Geodudes before… gasp a Graveler appeared.

"Storm, use Surf." Ash said dryly. The resulting wave of water flooded the gym up to his knees.

Dragonami purred as Ash stroked her head and ears. "Great work!"

Annoyed cursing could be heard from the remaining junior trainers. Ash smoothed down his shiny silver vest and flashed a smile.

Finally, they saw Roxanne on her raised dais.

"Ready to battle?"

Roxanne looked startled. "S-Sure."

"Great." Ash said. "Let's do it."

"Roxanne chooses Geodude!"

Ash flicked his fingers indiscernibly, as the illusion solidified itself. "Mudkip, go!"

The mudkip card yawned and stretched his little paws. _Yay! I get to battle!_

"Yes, you do."

Mudkip nodded and used Water Gun, only serving to annoy Geodude, who retaliated with Tackle.

Then, it used Ice Beam.

As said before, a frozen pokemon cannot battle. Freeze could be the worst of all the status changes. Roxanne swapped for her Nosepass.

"Right…" Ash considered. It knows electric moves…

"Mudkip, Mud Sport!"

Electricity's power was weakened!

Roxanne frowned. This could be harder than I thought, but I'll give it a try. "Nosepass! Zap Cannon!"

Mudkip jumped up but the ball of electricity followed. He cried out as he was paralyzed.

Roxanne sighed in relief.

"Refresh." Lance said, startling Ash. Mudkip blinked, but shimmered and was cured of paralysis.

"Wow! I forgot about that move! Thanks!" Ash said excitedly. "Mudkip! Surf!"

Nosepass unfortunately was foisted into the land of the fainted pokemon.

Roxanne sweated nervously. This is _not_ good…

"Okay, I'll pull out all the stops. Steelix, go!"

"Is it just me or do gym leaders favor Steelixes?" Ash inquired. "No matter. Flareon's probably not up for it now, so…"

He flipped out another card. "Vulpix, you're up!"

Mudkip ran back to Ash and hastily departed the arena.

Vulpix yawned, showing her teeth, and used Flamethrower.

Steelix immediately dug underground, before using Dig. Vulpix was agile enough to jump over the initial strike though. She breathed out a Fire Blast, which struck Steelix squarely on the horn.

Steelix roared in pain and used Tackle, crushing Vulpix… or so it seemed.

Roxanne blinked as Vulpix disappeared. "You were using Substitute?!"

"Heh." Ash replied. "Vulpix! Will O' Wisp!"

Well, a burn doesn't help a Steelix's health. It used Bind, tying Vulpix up, but the burn was slowly taking its toll.

"Now finish with Hydro Flare."

Fire that turned into water and took on both of Steelix's types… Roxanne shuddered, wondering who had developed that move. Sighing, she bestowed the Stone Badge on Ash and watched as he walked out happily.

Strange….

"How's Mudkip?"

"Fine." Ash replied as he sent a wave of energy to the little pokemon card, which flashed brightly in response.

"That's good."

"Um… Lance? Now that I'm guardian, will you run out of magic?"

"Don't worry, if I'm in danger of that, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"If you wish upon a star…"

"Makes no difference who you are…"

"You've seen Pinocchio?"

"I think it had a good moral."

"Oh." Ash twiddled his thumbs. So where are we heading now?

"Ash, mind if we just hang out at the beach together?"

"Nope!"

"Glad you see it my way." Lance remarked. They changed into shorts and t-shirts and headed to the expanse of sunny sand.

Pika-chan happily followed and immediately flew to the refreshments stand.

"She is such a glutton…"

"Well, all that food must put a dent in your money supply."

Ash smirked. "Actually, I use Meowth to find Nuggets and Big Pearls."

"That does work, but I find it faster just to use this."

A card shimmered into her hand.

"The Create?" Ash raised his eyebrows. "So you just make money."

"Hai. Very simple."

"Well, it's cool!"

The two sat down on the sand. Ash smiled and began burying lance.

"Hey! No fair!"

"But it's warm! And you need to lighten up!"

Lance rolled her eyes at him. "I am going to take a _long_ shower after this."

Ash simply nodded as he patted more sand around her. "Don't worry, I'll unbury you soon!"

"You better!"

Ash grinned and began creating a little sand castle while Lance watched. After half an hour, he remembered and dug her up. Of course, a few miscellaneous ice balls sent in his direction didn't hurt either.

Ash rubbed his sore butt and attempted a glare.

Lance sighed. Well, at least I put on a swimsuit underneath… She pulled off her sand-coated t-shirt and shook it, causing brown dust to fly in all directions.

"No fair! You got sand in my eyes!"

"It's the equivalent of a Sand Attack, you should have dodged."

Ash pouted and used Protect.

After five minutes, Lance was satisfied, so the two of them coated each other with suntan lotion and hit the ocean.

Ash blushed as he thought back to that. So it wasn't really anything, but still…

She was warm.

Apparently dragons weren't cold-blooded after all.

"Ash, why are you standing there up to your knees?" Lance asked. "I thought you wanted to swim?"

"Right!" Ash said, ducking his head underwater and letting his gills appear as he tried not to blush.

Lance raised her eyebrows. What is wrong with him? She shrugged and swam out farther before releasing her pokemon, who splashed around in the waves joyfully.

A very relaxing water fight erupted, and both trainers joined on. They didn't return to shore until about three hours later.

Ash grinned as they teleported to a nearby hotel. "Yay! No camping tonight!"

"Oh yes. I think we need a break."

The two signed in and paid for a room before heading upstairs.

End chapter!

12/17/03 to 12/18/03

Note: There are only about 10 chapters left. I am not going to be updating this frequently unless I get reviews. Since only about 5 people are reviewing, I suppose I'll update this once every 3 weeks.

I got the gyms mixed up didn't I? Roxanne and Brawly? Oh well...


	38. Issues

Episode 194…

Disclaimer/Notes: No, I do not own pokemon. is for telepathy, for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon ruminating.

Poor Ash…

Ranma – aw, thank you!

Air Sylph – thankies! I'm glad you're reviewing…

Akiko Koishii – I must admit that it was because of Pokemon Special manga… Lance never fought Ash/Red, and they do have similar feelings about protecting pokemon, only Lance takes it to the extreme (i.e., destruction of the human race) and Red doesn't. The other reason was they were the only two trainers in the back of the book whose character icons were drawn in detail, and… they had similar hair. At least that's what I thought. A bit later, though, I saw the episodes with Lance and the Red Gyarados, and I wondered why Lance was the one watching over Ash not Misty and Brock even though they travel with him…

Shaladin – well, I've been battling summer school and summer flu, and I think I'm losing…

Incomplete13 – you're alive! Well, thank you.

Cooldud12345678901 – hi! Hm, I don't like Palletshipping, but I guess that's okay… please check out my web page, there's a lot of stuff there that's not on 

Episode 194: Issues…

After they went into the room, Lance claimed the shower while Ash waited and munched on some snacks. Soon, Lance came back outside in jeans and a t-shirt. "Your turn, Ash. Shall I order pizza?"

"Yum!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

The ice guardian read a newspaper and drank a soda while she waited for Ash to finish cleaning up.

Soon, he reappeared in a red t-shirt depicting Zigzagoon and black jeans. "Has the pizza arrived yet?"

"Nope." Lance checked her watch. "It's been twenty-two minutes. If they take more than twenty-five we get the pizza for free."

"Cool."

The clock ticked.

After five minutes, an apologetic man showed up with the pizza and, true to the company's promise, did not take any money.

Ash grinned and dived in.

Lance was grooming her Dragonite when the inevitable happened.

A fangirl crashed in the window on a Fearow.

"OH! Ash I love you!"

Ash narrowed his eyes as the pizza went flying. "That was a waste of perfectly good food…"

His key glimmered as he activated it. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release."

Lights flashed. The fangirl swooned.

Ash smirked as he shifted his staff around. "Erase."

Well, that removed another fangirl from the universe.  
"Convenient." Lance said, activating Return, bringing the room back to the state it had just been in.

"Yay!" Ash said, on his discovery that the pizza was perfectly whole.

Lance grinned. "Just don't overeat…"

Ash stuck out his tongue and peeled off another pizza slice while Lance calmly walked to the window and banished around three-dozen fangirls to the dream realm. Her dragons would take care of the problem. Unless her dark pokemon finished them off first…

How had they been found? Sheesh! What happened to privacy?

Ash didn't catch these dark thoughts, as he was busy devouring.

"Where are we going next, Lance-chan?"

"Well, where do you want to go, little guardian?"

Ash pinked again. "I'm not that little!"

"No, you're not." She said affectionately. "Seems like you always grow up quite quickly. Natural law, of course."

Ash nodded and got up, pizza finished. "Dream realm?"

"Let's go." Lance replied, focusing.

Sure enough, they wound up in the pastel colors of the dream realm, solidifying into a meadow bordered by mountains and forests.

"I'm going off to train."

"See you later then Ash." Lance replied. She found her dragon pokemon and spent some time grooming them and cuddling. Comfy.

Dragonair was wrapped around her body like a giant snake, and she was lying against Lugia, using him as a pillow.

Ash came back a while later, soaking wet and grumbling something about 'Vaporeon who ambushed me and then Squirtle dragged me through the river'.

Lance grinned.

"Cute though."

"Hm." Ash replied, trying to dry himself off. Finally, he had Magmar use a Flamethrower on him. That worked.

"Lance-chan?"

"What is it?"

Ash cuddled up next to her and blinked cutely. "Nothing."

"Ash…" Lance said, a warning tone entering her voice. "You _do_ know what I'm going through right now, right?"

Ash blinked.

"Never mind." Lance said, getting up and shaking out her steel wings. "I'm going for a short flight, see you later."

"What-." Was all Ash got out before the dragon master took off.

…

"What's up with her?" Ash asked as he groomed his Mightyena.

_You don't know?_

"What? Of course I don't!" Ash said. "Is she mad at me?"

_I think she's angry with herself, actually._

Ash blinked. "What for?"

Mightyena sweatdropped. _Master Ash, has nobody ever explained the birds and the bees to you?_

"Um? You mean… oh! I know all about that. But… what does it have to do with the situation at hand?"

_Do I have to spell this out? _The incredulous pokemon wondered. _She loves you, yes? We all know that. She's just not sure if she wants to take your relationship to the… um, next level._

Ash turned startlingly crimson as he realized what Mightyena was trying to say.

"You mean-."

_Yes._

Well, this threw Ash into a nice little bind. The sixteen-year old trainer sat on the grass and tried to think of something else. Unfortunately, he couldn't really take his mind off Mightyena's words.

"Well… what can I do?"

Crickets chirped.

Ash blinked as Lance flew over his head along with Dragonite. They didn't even notice him.

"Lance-chan…"

It wasn't as if it were a bad thing. She was kind, pretty, powerful, and loved him. And there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

But still!

A faint blush tinted his cheeks again. Maybe it was just hormones acting up?  
But that didn't seem like it.

Lance was how much older than him? He couldn't remember, not that he cared much. After all, he still loved her.

But…

He was scared.

He didn't want to hurt her.

He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked quietly.

Lance landed behind him a while later, and gave him a hug.

"You ok?"

"Hai, but what about you, Lance-chan?"

"I'll survive." The guardian said calmly, popping what looked like an ice cube into her mouth.

"O-ok…"

"Hush, I know you're not ready and I don't want to force you into this." She said, as she held him in the mist.

And he believed her.

He always did, after all.

Several pairs of pokemon cooed softly as they got ready to leave.

"Oh, stop teasing us." Ash said, as Storm and the Dragonair card winked in unison.

Sunny and her Jolteon purred and waved as well.

Kawaii…

Their re-entry showed…

The room was swarming with girls.

"AHHHHH!"

Ash paled.

Lance glared. "GET OUT!"

"Ash! I love you!" One foolhardy girl shouted, as she touched him. She instantly fell over, a victim of the guardian's protection.

Ice statues filled the room as Lance tweaked the elements to help. She then unceremoniously dropped the frozen people out the window.

So what if they died? They were at fault for trying to get the guardian anyways. It was one of those rules that should not be broken.

Those idiots! Those insufferable idiots! Argh, she'd go stir crazy if they didn't keep appearing…

Might as well get some benefits.

Lance opened a jar of black mist and released the spirit inside, which sucked them all up. Ash blinked.

"What was that?"

"It's a special breed of wraith that eats people's souls…"

"Oh…"

Lance smirked. Well, I'm not in a good mood, so…

End Chapter

Slightly dark, might be fluffy too. It sucks to be a fangirl…

12/18/03 to 1/12/04


	39. I don't have time for this! Would have p...

This is hard to write… sighs

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, but this non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic belongs to me, ok? Do not take my work.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Episode 195: I don't have time for this

He lost count of the number of ones she banished or killed for his sake. She still felt the need to protect him.

And they kept swarming, like insects.

"Overpopulation leads to environmental destruction." Lance-chan explained when he asked her about it.

Made sense, save all the poor pokemon.

If all else failed, they could seal the area and escape, but he didn't feel like doing that just yet. He wanted peace.

Lance was currently grooming her Gyarados, which was purring like only a dragon can do.

He himself was tying Pika-chan up to protect their picnic lunch.

It was quite delicious, bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches, with a chocolate cake wrapped in wax paper, and bunches of grapes.

Pika-chan had attempted to pilfer the cake.

Luckily, Luna had purloined it back. She had then attempted to devour it herself. Ash was now locking the chest she was in. it would only hold her for about ten minutes, hopefully long enough for the picnickers to eat.

Lance smiled as they munched on sandwiches. "Maybe…"

Ash blinked. "Life is strange, isn't it?"  
"Very. I mean, we aren't exactly living normally either."

"I've heard that Pallet is being rebuilt, but I'm not sure I want to go back."

"You could join the Elite Four after we finish our tour of Houen?"  
'Sounds good."

After twenty minutes, both guardians broke up, but their Chosen had mostly finished eating by then. Sabrina nursed a cup of mint tea, having decided that maybe food was not such a bad thing.

Ash giggled as he picked up a rock and knocked Pika-chan out with it. "Glutton. Maybe that'll teach you some manners."

Luna scowled as another rock was sent her way. "Hey!"

"I think you've gotten complacent." Sabrina continued, as more rocks filled the air.

"I vote we take shelter." Lance whispered.

"Good plan." The two quickly plummeted into a nearby Oran berry bush. As they watched, Sabrina soundly took on both guardians at the same time and came out the victor.

"Wow!"

"Sabrina tends to use her head more than just pure force. That's her way." Dragonair-chan supplied helpfully.

"Smart of her then."

"Yep, one fluffy bunny guardian and one nice one."

"Fluffy bunny?!" Pika-chan demanded.

"Nice?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Well, clever at the least."

Lance passed out crepes as the fight ended, much to the enjoyment of the participants.

'Yummy!"

"Food… hehehe…" Luna began giggling to herself.

All too soon a trainer barged in.

"Let's battle." Ash said, grinning.

"Okay! I'm Katrina!"

"Nice." Ash said, ignoring the quite obvious attempts at flirtation. "I'll choose first. Pidgeot, go."

Ash's pidgeot card appeared in a magnificent spray of golden light, cawing happily.

"Go! Meowth!"

Ash blinked. Twice.

"Bird Vs. Cat usually leads to bird winning as is on higher level. Pidgeot, Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot sent meowth flying away with a good buffet.

"Meowth, Slash!"

"Double Team." Ash said calmly, as Meowth approached the number of pidgeots suddenly multiplied by ten. It sailed through a copy.

"Ok, let's finish. Gust."

Katrina frowned. "Maybe that's not good enough. Dodrio, go!"

Meowth was recalled and switched.

Pidgeot frowned and instantly called down Hail from the skies. Dodrio panicked.

"Dodrio! Tri-Attack!"

Pidgeot was burned, but she was persistent as she stirred up Icy Wind. That and then a Blizzard Strike blew Dodrio out of the air and into the ground.

Ash dusted off his hands and recalled her as well.

You were wonderful. 

Pidgeot puffed up slightly, and cheeped.

Katrina frowned. "Ok then! Whismur, go!"

"Umbreon." Ash said silkily, dark-type eevee called out.

Umbreon snarled at Whismur, which began to cry.

"Faint Attack."

Whismur immediately started a uproar!

Umbreon flicked its ears in annoyance and used Bite.

Whismur succumbed to sheer terror and fainted. Ash raised an eyebrow as Katrina sent out yet another pokemon.

"Haunter? Slightly different."

"Dream Eater!" Katrina yelled, pointing at Ash. Ash's eyes widened as he realized that the trainer was attempting to steal his soul.

"Mewtwo! Reflect now!"

In a second the potentially harmful attack had been eradicated.

Ash frowned. "Now use Frameshift!"

In a second, time changed. A minute later, only a bawling baby remained.

Ash walked on. He didn't care what happened now.

Lance poked her head out of the bush she had stayed in to stay out of the way. "Has she been dealt with?"

"Yes.' Ash said harshly. "Stupid pride-loving, spineless idiots."

"True."

A dark light flickered in Ash's eyes. "Can't we just kill them?"

"Not 'we'," Lance corrected. "You have the power, Ash. Guardian of the realm can always cleanse."

Ash quickly muttered a chant, although he knew that others would become depraved and evil as time passed.

It was a normal cycle of life.

He knew they were both getting weaker. Charlotte was practically drained by now.

Her fire energy was fueling his power, sometimes. And if he concentrated, he could feel her thoughts.

Soon, she would probably be a little ripple in his subconscious mind.

He could see her, almost floating in a lake full of liquid fire. Pretty.

Not that he was crushing on her, just an observation.

Besides, she _was_ his sister in a sense, well, maybe cousin, and he didn't do incest.

"HALT!"

Ash rolled his eyes as another ninja boy jumped out of a tree and released another Koffing. Here we go again…

"You're annoying me."

"I challenge you!"

"Fine…" Ash flipped over another card. "Espeon… Psychic, please?"

And a lovely burst of light later.

"There we go.' Ash said, grinning.

"Are you bored yet?"

"A little. What if I just grab all the badges and then we'll go dimension hopping?"

"Amusing." Lance considered. "Why not?"

"YAY!"

Lance grinned. "Just be careful, would you please? I hate worrying… Now where are we off to next?"

"Um… where haven't I been?" Ash thought. "Oh! I haven't fought Flannery yet, and fire is easy to beat."

Mudkip and Vaporeon preened themselves.

Lance sweatdropped slightly. "A little swell-headed?"

"No, don't think so."

_Besides, you're a water-type._ Vaporeon said, beaming.

_I guess…_

_And you make a cute couple!_

Lance sweatdropped. Not only were all the cards teasing them, so were the testers. And the guardians…

Oh well…

It would hopefully get better.

Was everyone's mind on romance?

End Chapter!

12/29/03 to 1/12/04

Cooldud12345678901 – well, thank you for your concern on my behalf! - Can't wait to see fic.

Shaladin – I think I am finally not sick anymore…

Akiko Koishii – hi! Um, you did find the info on Serebii right? Just checking… Ah! Poor you. Well, I don't think there's any way to get past 7 of Pokemon Adventures in the US

Dreamer – thank you

Ranma – I see! You can post on my LJ if needed…

Now, a question…

Does Lance look like he is wearing female clothes in the manga/anime? Just a personal question… because it's another point for my 'I think Lance is really a girl' list!


	40. Watching the Fire die

Yes, it is episode 196

Disclaimer/Note: Oh come on. Unless you're a new reader you know it's not mine. Pokemon, I mean.

I would have updated sooner if not for… college and my network being a real pain!

Zapdos Articuno - hi! Thank you. -  
Cooldud12345678901 - So, how's it going on the fic?  
Akiko Koishii - aw, poor you. ;.;  
Ranma - Darkness is good! -

Episode 196: Watching the fire die

The Lavaridge gym turned out to be full of hot springs one had to jump into in order to get to the leader. Of course, trainers lurked at all the wrong exits.

"I challenge you!"

Ash sighed as a Slugma appeared. "Mudkip, give it a Water Gun."

Mudkip trilled as she complied.

"Next." Ash said, jumping into another spring.

Vaporeon and Mudkip were both feeling a bit winded from the sixteen trainers before Ash finally found Flannery.

She was meditating. Ash was briefly reminded of Rachel for a second. A brief glow surrounded him as he pulled on the unseen magic web around the earth to heal his pokemon. A second later, he smiled.

"Flannery, I challenge you for the Heat Badge."

"As if!" The girl scoffed. "I accept!"

"Well, all right then." Ash said. He twirled his fingers and muttered a 'Release' under his breath as a card appeared, flashing brightly and revealing a pokemon.

"Octillery, I choose you!"

Octillery's bright red body bounced on his suckers as it waited for Flannery to attack.

"Slugma, overheat!"

"No good." Ash said. "Use Surf before it attacks."

Octillery nodded and KO'd Slugma, but still felt the attacks of Overheat as his special attack dropped two points.

Another Slugma fell, and a Magcargo also, before Flannery pulled out her trump card. It was a female Torkoal.

"Torkoal, attract!"

"Shoot…" Ash said. "Return!"

Octillery escaped into the card and Ash changed for another pokemon. After all, five repeated overheats were quite devastating.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon preened as she devastated the rock/fire type, and then she returned to her poke ball. What a magnificent display of her power.

She was happy.

After all, she was the one of the guardian's chosen pokemon.

She was one of the strongest pokemon.

"Last one…" Flannery said, tossing out another ball.

Ash inclined his head.

A ninetails emerged, but Ash simply narrowed his eyes and called out Wartortle. Sure, Confuse Ray _was_ the first hit, but Wartortle has enough defenses to take the two quick attacks thrown at it, before the confusion was cured with a Bitter Berry. Then, a well-aimed Spin Tackle, to knock Ninetails off his feet, before finishing up with a Bubblebeam while it was in midair.

Perfect ten out of ten, Wartortle decided, as he posed triumphantly.

Flannery had to hand over Overheat and the Heat Badge, before Ash conceded to leaving.

Lance was waiting outside, grooming her Charmander on a bench.

"How did it go?"

"Well." Ash replied with an impish grin.

"Ah. Very nice."

"Lance?" Ash asked, sitting down next to her. "Are you mad at me?"

The Dragon Trainer looked bemused. "No, I'm not."

"But Lance-chan, I hurt you."  
The Dragon Master crossed her legs and looked at Ash. "If I lost my control that easily, I couldn't be a guardian."

"…Oh…"

"You see, Ash, you'll learn the tricks of being a realm guardian." Lance explained. "It's difficult. The power, the control needed to wield it, what a rash decision can do… you must weigh lives against each other. I won't say it's pleasant because it isn't."

Ash frowned. "But you'll be here to teach me, right?"  
Lance nodded. And so, the lessons began.

Five months later…

Ash held a pair of scales in his hand. They were made out of silver, with the kanji for water scrawled on the three plates.

On one, sat a poke ball. The other two were empty.

Ash's eyes glowed bluely, before the scale with the poke ball rose.

He smiled.

Taking the poke ball off, he released the frantic Gloom.

_I am innocent!_

_I know._ Ash replied. _The scales do not lie. Your trainer framed you, were you not?_

_ How…_

_ I can see the truth in your heart._ Ash replied. _For weeks you have suffered, keeping this secret. I release you from your trainer._

With a flash, Gloom was erased from his trainer's memory and the pokemon system.

_Thank you, Guardian._ Gloom said, crying tears of happiness.

Ash shook his head. _I was just doing the right thing. Run along now._

Gloom nodded and flew off.

Ash sighed slightly as a portion of energy flowed out of him. Every time he judged, it took magic.

Lifeforce from the system, actually, but he was linked to the dream realm and the pokemon realm and they fed him.

He would just be a shell without all that power.

Lance flew down next to him.

"You dealt with the mudslide near Route 7?"

"Yes. It wiped out a good portion of the Bellsprout's habitat. So, I'm using Wood to restore it for the time being and sending them to one of the reserves for a month until it grows back on its own."

"Good idea."

"I had to relocate the Hoothoot and Rattata that lived there too. The metapods are fine though, still clinging on their trees. And the Butterfrees will be able to fly away safely."

"Thank you." Ash said gratefully as he poured warm milk with honey for them both.

"It's a busy job, certainly."

"I never knew it was this hard…" Ash sighed.

"Yes, it seems simple. But besides minding the threads of the reality so they stay together, there's also the problem of dealing with individual crisis."

"Sometimes, they all crash down at once."

Lance nodded. "Yes, but on the bright side, there are often month-long stretches without any problems. It can be compared to a cycle, one of stress and one of relaxation."

Ash nodded, the explanation made sense.

She took a few sips of milk and smiled. "We've got a break for two or three days right now."

In her hands, the Orb of the Moon shimmered. It was a good source of moon energy, drawing it from the moon every night and being able to store a year's worth inside. Lance often used it to replenish her and Sabrina's energy, but since Sabrina now had a faint connection to stars, she could draw quite a large amount of energy from that source.

Very useful, that gift from Charlotte had turned out to be. Well, Foresight was that itself.

One didn't scorn the gifts she was born with.

Lance smoothed down her black slacks, frowning as she felt dust on her palms. "Don't tell me I need to get these dry cleaned again…."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, Ash. Just relax." Lance sent.

Ash nodded as he helped himself to a pear out of the fruit basket. "Advice taken."

"Think I should go after more badges?"

"Do you feel ready, thunder guardian?" Lance asked, her eyes taking on a purple tint, as Lugia was the one asking the question.

Ash chewed on his lip as he deliberated.

"It is still difficult, but not as hard as it was. I think I need some more time."

"Take all the time you like, it is important that this realm's guardian be safe." Lugia said, before fading from Lance's mind.

Sometimes, being a Chosen was annoying. You were responsible to the calls of your legendaries. But mostly it was worth it.

Ash smiled as Lance sat down again and waited.

End Chapter!

Completed 1/16/2004, created 1/12/04

I am very, very busy; please remember that!


	41. Walking the Tightrope

Chases after plotbunnies with a net Come back here, I need you!

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns pokemon. I only have my fan creations.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Timeline: 2 months later

Episode 197: Walking the Tightrope

Ash flashed his eyes as he banished ten dozen trainers to the dream realm. "Done!"

Lance nodded, as she helped him to his feet as the energy wore off. "Get some rest, Ash."

"I did! Plus, I drank one of the elixirs."

"All right then…"

Ash steadied himself, glad that his resistance had gotten stronger.

"Where to next?"

"Sootopolis, I believe." Lance consulted her map of energy lines.

"So I can grab a badge as well?"

"Hai.' Lance said. "I'll go take care of the stranded Relicanth School and you go challenge the leader."

Ash nodded and ran off. His guardian robes shifted into a dark blue coat and black pants, with red scrolled kanji around the back of the coat in a circle.

Soon, he was in the ice gym. Instead of falling through a hole, the ingenious trainer decided to have Mysdreavus float him through the gym until he reached Wallace.

Wallace frowned as Ash landed next to him. "And you are?"

"A trainer."

"So you want to battle?"

"That would be correct."

"As you will, let us begin." Wallace said, moving to another arena. Ash trailed him and in a second, the battle began.

"Milotic, go!"

"Sunflora, I choose you." Ash said. "Sunny day." Sunflora nodded, as she flooded the area with light.

"Water Pulse," Wallace frowned. "And then try Hail."

"Absorb." As the water neared the plant, she extended her roots and sucked it all up. "Now. Petal Dance."

Milotic screeched in pain, cuts appearing along its sinuous body and flower petals covering its eyes. It flailed around wildly.

"Calm down!" Wallace cried, trying to soothe the pokemon, but to no avail.

"Now! Solarbeam!"

With Sunny Day no charge time was required. Even as the hail began to fall, Solarbeam smashed into Milotic and he fainted.

Wallace quickly recalled his pokemon.

Lance swam underwater as she talked to the leader of the Relicanths. Frowning, her eyes flashed blue for a second as she felt the tiniest changes in pH and water composition.

_They are dumping their sewage into the ocean?!_

_ Yes, guardian._ Relicanth looked furious as well as heartrendingly sorrowful. _We are not made for this water._

_ Any fool can see that._ Lance said, noting the faint patches where fungus was beginning to grow, a very unhealthy sign. _You do not wish to move?_

_ If it were possible, guardian…_

_ Hmm…_ Lance closed her eyes and scanned. _I do know of two underground caves where you would be welcomed. If I simply purified the water here, the problem would not cease. As long as the inhabitants continue their pernicious ways, you will always be in danger._

_ Then…_

_The other alternative would be to destroy this town._ Lance said firmly with steel in her voice.

_Perhaps…_

_ Perhaps._ Lance agreed, eyes solidifying into silver.

"Sealeo, Ice Beam!"

Sunflora dodged, then let loose another Solarbeam, damaging Sealeo enough for it to exhaustedly slump over. Then, she hopped over and used Giga Drain, healing herself again.

Wallace cursed under his breath. Seaking was also down. He certainly had no desire to use Luvdisc… it was pathetic in battle.

But if he used Whiscash, it was a dual disadvantage.

"I surrender."

Ash smiled as he picked up Sunflora and twirled her around, breathing in her sweet aroma. "Great!"

Wallace put down the Rain badge and TM, before bidding Ash good day and returning to his gym.

Ash recalled Sunflora and then dove underwater with Storm to see how Lance was doing.

He found her busy relocating half of the Relicanth tribe.

_Problems?_

_ Somewhat. The pollution has wiped out Relicanth's habitat. _

_ Oh…_ Ash grimaced at the implications. _They've upset the entire ecosystem?_

_ Yes. I would instantly banish them, but if that happened, more people would just move in._

_ Ah…_

_ Sooner or later, they will have to see what they are doing to the environment…_

Lance chanted the purification spell for the water, and then used her magic to seal off all the factories in Sootopolis, hoping that would solve the problem.

Maybe it would.

She didn't feel like using future sight.

It was too depressing, often. And it wasn't just her future. She could see other people's most of the time, so…

Better not risk it.

The two guardians floated on the water's surface, having shifted their clothing to bathing suits.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"  
"Take care of yourself, okay? I don't like seeing you drained every night."

"There's so much to do in so little time." He retorted mildly, but there was no malice in the words.

"I know." Her own tone was dark. Ash flinched slightly as he realized just how well she did. After all, she'd been holding the balance for years, and that meant she'd been doing it as a kid.

"How did you have time?"

'My parents never noticed, and it was easy to create a copy." Lance replied. "And then I ran away. Making time wasn't so hard."

"Right…"

"And as an Elite, I can luckily get out of a lot of bureaucratic jobs."

Ash nodded as they floated to shore. "Wish…"

A star streaked across the sky as the guardian cast the Wish on the city, before he fell asleep.

Lance sighed as she scooped him up. Pretty little one, but always worrying, poor little one…

Sleep well…

From her back sprouted her steel wings.

She focused, as her eyes glowed again, and they teleported away. A few minutes later, Ash woke up to find himself in bed.

Recognizing the place, he smiled.

"Ice Island?"

"Hai."

Ash sank down into the sheets wearily as Lance fed him some cut up peaches with clotted cream.

"This situation really annoys me…"

"All the work?"  
"Hai. I wish I was as patient as you."

Lance smiled wryly. "I'm not very patient."

"Yes you are." Ash insisted.

"I'm just cold. I don't' allow myself to become emotionally involved with everything because that is just too careless."

"…?"

"Never mind." Lance said, as she hugged him tightly. "Ash, I'll warn you now. Letting your feelings run away with you has dire implications. Don't forget that."

Confused, Ash promised to listen and remember.

End Chapter

Completed 1/17/2004, created 1/16/04

There's only a few episodes left! Gasp


	42. Sugar Sweet

Episode 198

Phantomness: Yawns and falls asleep

Lance: Pokes her with a rolling pin you can't stop writing now.

Phantomness: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Lance: Eyes light up I'll write this chapter then!

Shoyko: Hides

Pika-chan: I sense… bad things…

Disclaimer: I own this non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic. Nintendo owns pokemon. Do not take my writings.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Championshipping goodness most likely…

Timeline: 4 days later

Akiko Koishii – well I'm glad one person sent me a review. . 

Episode 198: Sugar Sweet

Ash snuggled next to Lance as the Dragon Master stroked his hair. It had been a long night.

She wrapped her arms around him as she smiled.

Ash still blushed faintly when he thought back to what had happened. A pleasant afterglow suffused him.

He felt melted, like sweet candy syrup was flowing in his veins and making him happier.

She kissed him tenderly as she got up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um… candy?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll make chocolate chip pancakes." She grinned.

"Yay!"

Lance got up and belted her blue robe around herself, put on her Dratini bunny slippers, and padded down to the kitchen. She was back in less then fifteen minutes, with stacks of pancakes, and sizzling bacon and eggs. Ash was combing out his hair when she returned.

"Wai!"

Ash cheered at the sight.

Lance sat down next to him and they fed each other breakfast as they made little whimsical comments.

Ash snuggled next to her as the spring breezes blew by. The faint scent of salt wafted in through the air from the open bay windows.

Sparkles of light and flower petals saturated the background.

After some light petting and kissing, Ash smiled at Lance.

"What is it, koibito?"

Ash grinned. "It wasn't difficult after all."

"I told you." Lance said, with a fake-smug look.

Ash tackled her. "I know."

Lance got up and they both sat on the window seat, watching the play of light on water outside.

"You know, I wish I hadn't been so hasty."

"Mm."

Ash nodded and kissed her as she threaded her fingers into his hair again. "Play with me?"

"Hai…"

"Yay!"

Many games of freeze tag and twister later; two guardians sat on the beach watching the water lap around.

Lance looked at the moon hanging in the sky, and smiled.

'Look, the moon's out."

"Kirei…" Ash said. "Just like you. Tsuki de!"

Patting his head, Lance wound her arms around him as they lounged on the warm seashore.

It wasn't as if life were easy, she mused, as a Goldeen swam up with a petition. Apparently a rogue Gyrados was destroying their habitat with numerous dragon rage attacks.

Sighing, Lance shifted into her dragon armor and flew off to take care of the problem, while Ash adjusted the temperature in Seafoam islands a twitch, so Articuno's eggs would have a better chance of hatching.

Time consuming, yes, but valuable, the work they were doing. Saving pokemon was important, after all.

…Especially if you had the time to do it…

After a few more minor emergencies, which didn't require the scales, the two sat down to a romantic dinner.

Lance smoothed down her black dress with a band of diamonds right under her torso, glad it wasn't itchy. Ash looked uncomfortable in the suit, but rather cute as well. His hair was neatly secured back in a ponytail, the few escaped wisps giving him a roguish look.

They both tried to ignore the swooning diners in the restaurant they had chosen.

"I was hoping it would be more private, since we were in the Aqua Islands." Ash whispered.

"Luckless hope." Lance sighed.

"Want to try?"

"Try what?" Lance raised her eyebrows as she took a dainty sip of the creamy soup.

"The league here."

"I'm not very interested in badges as power items, I like magic better." Lance said. "But you are welcome to compete."  
"Perhaps I will." Ash considered.

"If you wanted to make it more challenging, I can seal your card powers for 24 hours."

"Truly?"

"Or, I can use a shield spell so you cannot magic your way in a match."

"Maybe it would be more fair that way." Ash said as he took a chewy biscuit and spread butter on it.

"Perchance." Lance said, as she took a biscuit as well.

Outside the door, a photographer lurked. Aha! Priceless shot! Finally, he had proof that Ash Ketchum, Indigo League Champion, was seeing someone. This shot would make his career!  
Taking careful aim, he focused the lens on zoom and clicked…

A second later, a mallet slammed into his head

Charlotte brushed off the dust that had collected during her interdimensional jump. "Young love should be left alone, for goodness' sake."

The kanji for 'fire' glowed on her forehead in red as she banished him to the dream realm… straight into a bubbling volcano.

She smiled.

Lance spooned some crème brulee into her mouth and hid a chuckle at the sight outside.

It was truly amusing.

Funny how _stupid_ some people could be.

Ash smiled at her from across the table.

"Amusing?"  
"Quite. Although Charlotte must be bored if she jumped dimensions just to see us. Her magic must be all right though."

"Maybe.' Lance agreed. "Remember, she'll go into the sleep of death when the time comes."

Ash nodded.

The sleep of death was what stage a guardian would enter if rebirth were unnecessary. He or she would be sealed in an underground temple to rest for years upon years, until once again called upon to take up the torch of duty.

It was convenient at times.

Besides, it also worked as power transfer without death.

He didn't _like_ dying.

Outside, Charlotte waved again, before walking into the shadows and disappearing.

End Chapter!

Completed 1/20/2004, created 1/17/04

And… since doesn't give a care, I'm not putting up my next arc here. However, it will be on my web page when it's up.


	43. 

Episode 199

Runs around chasing plotbunnies I need inspiration! Come back here you little scalawags!

Disclaimer: Oh I hate putting it in every chapter. I don't' own pokemon, okay? Nintendo does. Only the plot n' characters belong to me.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Thanks to 2 ppl that reviewed

Episode 199: Fair play in all fairness

Lance supported Ash as he walked into the Dewford Town gym. Even though she had sealed his magic only three hours ago, he was still feeling disoriented.

"You okay, Ash?" Lance asked, as they successfully avoided all the junior trainers running around.

"I hope so." Ash rasped out.

Lance frowned. "You know, if you're in this bad of a condition, perhaps you shouldn't battle."

"But…"

"I'll give you some elixir." Lance said, handing him a bottle half-filled with golden liquid. "Sunspark. Now drink it all up."

"Hai!"

"Have you picked your two?"

Ash nodded and pointed to two cards tucked into his belt. "Fighting type gym, so I'm ready."

"Very well. Remember, any spells you use in this period will be very painful."

"Hai!" Ash said again, saluting. He promptly collapsed in her arms a second later.

"Ash, drink the potion before you do any other strenuous activity."

Shutting up, Ash did as Lance commanded and relaxed slightly as he felt trickles of magic flowing back into him from the sun.

Brawly was surprised when Ash approached him. From the video camera, it looked like the boy could barely stand, let alone battle. Maybe he was anemic.

"I challenge you." Ash said softly.

"Very well." Brawly felt sympathetic, but he did have a position to defend. "Let this match begin then? Three on three?"

"Sure."

Lance gave Ash one last hug and then went into the stands to watch.

"Chimecho, I choose you!"

"Machop, go!" Brawly said. "Bulk up now!"

Ash frowned, as the enemy's attack and defense both rose. "Not so fast… Chimecho, Confusion!"

Chimecho nodded as she blasted Machop with confusion waves.

Machop suddenly developed birds around its head.

Brawly tossed Machop a Bitter Berry and ordered a Karate Chop.

"Teleport!" Ash called, as Chimecho vanished from sight.

Machop next used Low Kick, but not dealing too much damage to the escaping Chimecho, who retaliated with another blast of Confusion waves, confusing the machop again.

"Now. Let's finish this battle, Psywave!"

Chimecho immediately focused her psychic powers to a higher attack level, before crashing the blast into Machop. No questions asked and a KO.

Ash smiled, as Chimecho hopped back to his side of the field, her eyes merrily twinkling.

"Meditite, go!" Brawly called next.

"Hmm…" Ash considered for a second, before grinning. "Let's show them what you've got, Chimecho. Shadow Ball."

Chimecho's eyes glowed crimson, before a giant ball of shadow hurtled out of nowhere and smacked Meditite upside the head.

Meditite looked angry, being hurt in its psychic aspect. It retaliated with reversal. Chimecho shook off the damage and used another Shadow Ball.

Meditite was whipped and retreated.

Ash switched Chimecho off; he was losing power from sustaining her out in the real world. Nodding, she returned to the dream realm.

Brawly's teeth made little clicking sounds as he summoned another pokemon from its ball. "Go! Makuhita!"

Makuhita charged Ash, seeing no other opponent. Ash's eyes paled slightly as he called out Mysdreavus.

Mysdreavus hissed her displeasure at this display from the other pokemon, and wrapped herself around Makuhita, choking it.

Makuhita struggled, but for a gaseous form, Mysdreavus was very powerful. Finally, lack of oxygen got to it and it fainted.

Satisfied, Mysdreavus floated back to her trainer and wound herself around him affectionately.

Ash grinned, looking beat but still cheerful.

Brawly cursed under his breath and handed over the badge. Ash pinned the Knuckle badge onto the inside of his jacket, waved goodbye, and absconded from the gym. He got about four steps away before he fainted.

Lance picked him up and sighed. "Well, it was a test of endurance."

Pika-chan took full opportunity of the occasion and devoured Ash's box of Godiva chocolates immediately.

Dragonair-chan gave her a good thrashing, much to Lance's shock and pika-chan's chagrin, but no lasting harm was done, and the chocolates were replaced, so Ash would not have to be informed of this incident.

He had enough on his mind to ponder and be preoccupied about.

Lance kept a keen eye on him for the rest of the day and night until he regained his senses.

Ash woke up to find himself in her lap, wrapped in a heavy black velvet cloak. Warm, his mind registered, as he drowsily snuggled up to her again, almost instinctively.

Lance caressed his hair almost as a passing gesture, as he fell asleep again. "He'll be fine."

Pika-chan continued stuffing her face.

"I know that." Sabrina commented from where she was seated near the guardian. "It just seems so… clichéd."

"Clichéd?"

'The whole 'destiny' bit." Sabrina explained.

Lance nodded. "Does it seem unfair to you?"

"Sometimes, I wonder what my purpose is now." Sabrina confessed. "Master has both you and the other realm guardian to protect him. What good am I? I'm not nearly as powerful."

"Sabrina," Lance said, looking her in the eyes. "Don't belittle yourself like that. You know Ash loves and respects you."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts." The guardian said firmly. "It's the simple truth."

Sabrina looked faintly shocked. It was evident she had not considered simply staying around before.

"Ash needs friends. I know you, and unlike them, you are worthy." Lance said. "Let it go, Sabrina."

Sabrina took a few breaths, looking visibly startled, and a stark contrast to her stoic demeanor normally. "Could I have some time to think on this?"  
"Take all the time you want." Lance said, encouraging.

Sabrina nodded respectfully and settled herself in a tree to begin processing this touchy material.

It wasn't that she disliked it. Life with Ash was in a way, lazy. Although he tended to get himself into crazy situations, there was usually an escape route as well.

Perhaps she simply needed some action to rejuvenate herself.

As the moon waxed and waned, the guardian chose to stay.

A choice not out of duty, but out of the tiniest hint of love. A wish made to the night sky for stability and peace.

She was used to hanging out with him.

A guardian enjoys repetition and sensibility, and the option was both.

She knew what she had to do, and she allowed the future to come, as she embraced the new day with a smile.

Ash woke up a day hence.

He felt refreshed, feeling the magic caressing him as it flowed through his body and twined around his form, like dusky shadows.

His type was shadow, after all.

Lance sent him on a week long vacation to the dream realm, which the trainer thoroughly enjoyed.

Content and shimmering with new health and power, he returned.

It was splendid, Ash decided.

Life wasn't perfect, but as long as she was with him to help and take care of him, he would be fine.

End Chapter!

Completed 1/24/2004, created 1/20/04

Chasing after plotbunnies with a giant net and mallet


	44. Prelude to Fin

Yes, this is Episode 200. Wow, this is my longest series too, and a base for a lot of my other fanfics. In case anyone did not know. Juggles watermelons

Disclaimer/Notes: Please, see an earlier chapter.

Episode 200: Sudden Deja Vu

"I am reminded of Lt. Surge." Ash muttered as he deactivated the electric doors. "The only difference is that he doesn't hide electric switches in trash cans."

"Ah…" Lance replied.

"HALT!" A junior trainer screamed, flinging herself in front of Ash. "I challenge you! And if I win, you're taking me out on a date!"

"Seldom have I seen a more pathetic way to snare a man." Lance remarked, sotto voce.

Ash rolled his eyes heavenwards as his Sandslash soundly whipped her Manectric. Then, Dugtrio wiped the floor with her remaining three magnemites.

"Can I go now?" He demanded in violent exasperation.

Lance jabbed two pressure points on the junior trainer's neck, temporarily knocking her out.

"Let's go."

"… Lance-chan, where did you learn that?"

"Trade secret." The dragon master replied with a sly wink.

Ash tackled her with a burst of energy. "Can you teach me?"

"Of course I will. Later."

"Yay!"

As Ash finished off two more trainers, he finally stepped across the now sizzling blue gate that barred off Wattson from the world.

Apparently there were generators in the gym in case of a blackout. Ah well. He had tried.

"I challenge you." Ash said simply. "One on one."

Wattson coughed. "Oh? All right. Magneton, go!"

Ash's eyes flashed once as Sandslash was called forth again. An earthquake attack quickly finished the battle and Ash left Mauville. It was then that he ran into Wally.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally asked.

"I could be asking the same question." Ash replied, looking at him oddly. "It's not me you're looking for, right?"

"Have you seen Brendan?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Sadly not. I believe he is probably in Lilycove already, knowing his skills."

"Darn…" Wally said morosely. "See, May's dad helped me catch my first pokemon. But, I'm still a horrible trainer."

"Oh, Norman the gym leader." Ash nodded in understanding.

"It's a ralts!" Wally said proudly. "It's smart, pretty…"

"Psychic type…" Lance said. "You used it against Brawly, right?"

"Um… actually, I used Chimecho.' Ash explained in a little voice.

"Perfect, Warm, Cuddly…"

"Kind, Powerful, cool… Ooh! Let's fight our pokemon!" Wally shouted loudly.

Lance winced at the decibel increase. "Ash?"

"Fine, just one on one though."

Wally grinned. "Yay! Go, Ralts!"

And lo and behold, from the poke ball came the ralts he had talked about so much. Ash was reminded of the pokemon fan club.

"Oddish, you look like you need some exercise." Ash said, tossing out the little grass type, who stretched languorously.

_Nice! Ooh, psy-type… I'll try my best!_

"That's all I ask.' Ash said. "Let's use Sweet Scent."  
Oddish nodded and made it impossible for Ralts to evade, while Ralts used Psybeam, intending to KO the plant immediately.

To Wally's surprise, that didn't happen.

"Oddish! Mega Drain to replenish your HP, and then cut."

Oddish nodded and drained off some of Ralts' already low HP bar, before taking advantage of its low defense to cut it.

Ralts yelped and used another Psybeam, but Oddish used another Cut, and won the battle that way, before hopping back to Ash on his little legs. _Say it! I'm the best!_

_ Yes, you are very powerful, I know._

Oddish beamed.

Ash picked up oddish and petted his leaves affectionately, before recalling him to his poke ball.

Lance hid her chuckles behind a convenient book while she peered at Ash.

Wally looked devastated.

"Crime and Punishment?" Ash asked, looking at the title, shocked.

"Very boring." Lance replied. "I hate the book."

Ash frowned. "You're that bored?"

"It's a good thing in my case Ash…"

"Right." The trainer nodded in acknowledgement of the other's work.

"Hey! How did you win?!" Wally demanded. "I had a type advantage!"

"And I had a level advantage.' Ash said sarcastically.

Lance yawned slightly as she flipped a page and frowned as she was presented with another long summary of Raskolnikov's depression over having killed the old pawnbroker. "Man… I hate reading this sometimes."

Sighing, she waited for Wally and Ash to settle their dispute.

"I hate you!" Wally cried as he hugged his fallen Ralts tightly.

"I wouldn't use such a strong verb.' Ash muttered.

"Well, why didn't you go easy on me!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I _did_. I could have used Umbreon, or Skarmory, or Zapdos, or Suicune, or…"

He continued ticking off on his fingers while Wally sobbed. Finally, the boy left them alone.

"Nice, Ash." Lance said, albeit slightly sarcastically.

"Lance-chan?"

"Do me a favor will you? Dispose of this book." Lance said, tossing him Crime and Punishment. "More than half an hour of solid reading tends to make me an emotional wreck."

"… Okay." Ash said in some puzzlement.

Lance nodded as she pulled on her sunglasses. "So… how's life?"

"I don't' know. Relaxing at the moment, no strange overdose of the world's problems to handle."

"That's good, little one."  
Ash beamed.

Lance smiled back as she kissed him lightly.

"Nani?" Ash suddenly turned tomato red. "Lance-chan… we're in the middle of the street…"

Lance rolled her eyes and used Amnesia wave. "Sorry about that."

Ash continued to blush for a little bit. "I see…"

"You just looked kawaii when the sun hit you like that."

Ash could have sworn he saw a wink from the sky, but it was most likely his imagination. At least, he didn't think Charlotte would be playing matchmaker. But one never knew…

Besides, what did bored guardians do?

Perhaps that wasn't the case. Still, he couldn't help feeling a little cautious. He still preferred taking things slowly.

But she was patient. She would always be there for him, unless she- Ash cut that train of thought quickly and derailed it.

He didn't want to think of the alternative.

End Flashbacks

Ash was surprised to find himself crying as he left the zone of memories.

They had been calming, but he could not live in the past forever. No, he had to move on, and to move past the past, but it was so hard!  
There was no doubt about that, none at all.

Getting up, he resolutely showered and dressed, before heading out to face another day without her by his side.

Even though it was another day of his life, he could not say he felt prepared.

"Ash?" Lorelei asked. "The battles are almost over. You want to take the last few?"

Ash nodded and smiled.

Getting up, he dried his tears on a napkin and walked to the field where Phyllis waited.

"I challenge you!"

"Start.' Ash said, not bothering to make a speech. Two skiplooms and a Raticate later, Ash still weren't impressed. Pidgeotto continued to hover over the area.

Ash smiled at his pokemon and waited.

Phyllis shivered at his emotionless stare towards her and summoned Haunter.

"Pidgeotto… Faint attack." Ash purred, as Haunter was also KO.

Out of pokemon, Phyllis escaped.

Ash waited for the next challenger.

End Chapter!

Created 1/22/04

Completed 1/27/2004

Rifling through a deck of Yu-gi-Oh! Cards If there's Reborn the plotbunny, I need a multiply card!


	45. El Fin

Episode 201

This series should be winding down soon.

Episode 201: I am the child of fire

Ash did not look impressed as Leda stepped up.

Sure, whom did she think she was kidding? Trying to be popular. Sadly to say, the stunt failed.

Ash waited impatiently while she fiddled with her makeup and hair for a full twenty minutes before announcing she would be battling him and winning.

"You can try." Ash whispered. "Yes…"

"Go! Golduck!"

Leda tossed her gorgeous bouncy blue curls, trying to distract him. Sadly, Ash was not in the mood for cheap flirting, and ignored her. Scizor sailed out and decked Golduck in no time flat, forcing Leda to use her Torchic.

"Now that's slightly more interesting, but Scizor's too fast for you to catch." Ash commented as he watched Scizor dodge every blast of fire. Power-ups really do help infinitely…

"Metal Claw."

Torchic shrieked as it was KO'd.

Ash smirked, assuming the pose Lance used when she was sure of victory. Scizor also dispatched the next pokemon, a Torkoal. That was when Leda pulled out her secret weapon. After all, all trainers had them, even if it was just an evolved form of an earlier pokemon.

"Go!"

Out popped what resembled a baby moltres. Sick, bedraggled, limp feathers, and way too young to leave its mother.

"Trying to catch one of the fire's children?" Ash asked, a hard edge in his voice. "Then suffer the consequences."

Before Leda could blink, a golden light surrounded her moltres and it vanished.

"You stole my pokemon!"

"Shut up." Ash said harshly, as his eyes narrowed. Another flash of light occurred.

This time, what came out of midair was an angry, parent Moltres.

_For hurting and stealing my child you shall suffer for eternity! I command the powers of the flame to forever lay waste to your body and soul!_ She shrieked.

Leda wailed as she began burning up. The pain was smothering her, and yet, as the minutes ticked by, she didn't die. She was in agony, but without release.

"Forever…" Ash reminded her, laughing. No one else could see the fires. He could hear Charlotte's soul laughing, laughing at the one who had tried to harm her chosen pokemon.

Leda screamed.

Ash's team slaughtered the remaining trainers, and so, he slept well that night. No nightmares and no disturbances.

The next morning, he wondered if he was finally coming to terms with death.

It wouldn't be so strange, he mused.

The guardians had certainly died before. Perhaps the bleeding was finally occurring and he was losing his emotions, as Articuno's gift had promised.

But he still knew how to love.

"I think," He told Pika-chan. "That it's love in the right situation."

Pika-chan chewed on a piece of chocolate cream pie. "Come again?"

"Maybe I should talk to Sabrina." Ash said, as Pika-chan flew after a waiter carrying an entire lemon pie.

Discreetly, the poke ball opened and Skymew transformed. Sabrina made her wings disappear before she sat down next to him.

"Master…"

"Sabrina, have you ever been in love?" Ash asked truthfully.

Sabrina looked a bit saddened. "I believe that when I was just a false person, I loved Morty. But…"

"But then duty came."

"I never got to say goodbye to him." Sabrina sighed. "Do you think it's selfish of me?"  
Ash shook his head. "No. Who am I to preach on selfishness?" His eyes shimmered for a second, shifting through a myriad of colors. "After all, I sacrificed them to the futile goal of revenge."

"Did you?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you forced the cards to join with you?"

"Well…I…"

"No."

Sabrina tapped Ash's nose with a delicate finger. "We all go through this. And if you try to blame yourself for Lance's death, it only gets worse."

"What?"

"I believe she went through this talk with you when your parents were killed. Now. Did you know that truck was going to hit her? Did you even expect that odd mode of death?"

"Of course not!"

"There we have it. Somehow, it seems that self-pity is a fault of yours." Sabrina said wisely. "Soon, the cycle of rebirth will send you to join her again. Until then, taking care of this realm is your main priority."

A bit chastened, Ash managed a feeble nod.

"See? You tend not to use your powers of seeing the future, right?"

"Almost never. Charlotte uses them the most."

"Therefore, the probability of knowing such an event would occur is almost one in a million." Sabrina concluded. "So, don't go bashing your head against any walls."

"I see…" Ash said. "But Sabrina, what about now? I've got the cards. Do you want leave to go and rejoin Morty?"

"Perhaps." Sabrina commented. "But it's been many years, I doubt he remembers our love."

"Oh…"

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Most stories don't end happily ever after." Ash sighed. "Temporary peace is the best you can hope for."

"You just take what you get. Life deals decks unfairly, but with a guardian, one can remedy this somewhat."  
Sabrina walked a few paces away. "I'll take a short flight, maybe see how things work out."  
"Be careful."

"I will." Sabrina shielded herself in mist, and then flew off.

She mused as she floated. In a few years, most likely the cycle would restart.

And then, life would go on. Life always went on.

It was like some macabre play, she mused. Well, she had her own role to play, and she would play it. Forever.

Forever.

And from beneath closed eyes, Ash felt the same.

End Chapter!

I know it was short. I'm not sure if I should end it here. But the plotbunny is dead, and it seems to fit, so there.

Completed 7/13/2004, created 1/27/04

(As you can see this took forever to finish!)


End file.
